Assassination
by Mitrioselove
Summary: Part 3 of the Saga... With Dimitri gone, Rose has a new mission on her hands. Will she be able to find Dimitri in time to save him? Or will she lose herself along the way. Plenty of action, sorrow, and twists coming up!
1. Chapter 1

Christian's POV

It was as if I was living my life in a haze. I knew what was going on around me, but it seemed hard to figure out why. I couldn't recall too much of the last few months, and I definitely could not remember anything from the past many years. I had no idea how anything happened. Sure every once in a while a memory was thrown my way, but most of the time it made no sense to me.

Even with this haze I felt a connection to the people around me. Especially to Rose and Adrian. Lissa tried on numerous occasions to get close to me, but having her around only confused me further so she kept her distance, swearing she understood. I felt guilt, but did not know why. I felt lost, but did not know why. I simply knew Rose needed me, and the others needed me to stay around.

The doctors I saw on an almost daily basis told me it would take time. One of them was even sure one of these days it would all just hit me. I just wasn't sure that was what I wanted. It seemed as if I was better off without my memory. Watching Rose be so broken was proof enough of this. If losing a single person affected her this much, how would my memory effect me?

I had tried time and time again to get into Rose's room, but she had officially now completely shut us out. I had no idea what was in that note but whatever it was, was enough of a message to come with black roses. It had been days now that she had locked herself in her room. She would only peek out to grab the food we would put next to her door.

I could not remember a lot about Rose but I knew enough to stay on my toes. I made it a point to watch her door constantly, something inside of me telling me it was needed. But there was never any movement when I was near. She would only open it as soon as she sensed me walking away. This only further led me to think she was a lot smarter than I remembered.

I wanted to talk to her, but I had no idea what to say. Something inside of me screamed to comfort her, but I had no idea what to do. From what I had gathered the only thing that was going to make Rose better was to get Dimitri, her lover back. And from all the conversations I had heard it was not going to be an easy feat. The four of us had been through into hell, we had managed to slip away, for now. But that was only because Dimitri had sacrificed himself.

"Let's take a break. She's not going anywhere." Adrian had stationed himself next to me near Rose's door, but no noise had come from it yet. Chances were she was sleeping, something she had been doing a lot of as of lately.

"You think she's going to get better?" Adrian shrugged running his hands through his scruffy face.

"I don't know man. This is s a big blow. I feel like this is my fault for listening to him." He sighed deeply and I really took him in.

Adrian felt like he should not have listened to Dimitri. That perhaps he along with Rose they could have saved him. It ate at him night and day. But I knew it was not true. From what I had learned about the man that once had us, there was nothing that could have been done. Dimitri gave himself up to save all of us. If Adrian had not helped him, Rose would have been taken along with him. And somehow I believed it would be easier to save one of them instead of two.

We walked around the house in silence for a bit. Our families and friends scattered around. I could not help but be a little put off. I had no real family here. I had learned from asking Lissa that my mother and father had been killed, by the rest of my family. And the only living relative that I had had seemed to have betrayed me. And to think Adrian was feeling alone. Rose was feeling alone. They had people. I had no one.

I did not let myself dwell on that though. I may not have had blood relatives but I did have people who cared. Dimitri's mother, Olena had been helping me a lot. She would talk to me late at night when I could not sleep. She would share stories from when we all were younger. How close the four of us had been. It helped make me feel better, but it did nothing to spark my memory.

For now I was OK with that. The haze I lived it also numbed feelings, emotions. I was not sure I could handle what would happen once I got those back. No, for now I was thankful I could not truly feel. It made watching Rose easier. It made looking around me bearable.

"She's being too calm." I snapped my head up and Adrian looked up at Rose's window. We had walked outside and were in a tennis court. The cold breeze picking up.

"Maybe she has just worn herself out?" He shook his head in negation.

"No, she was worn out at first. After those flowers came a few days ago she lit up. I saw it in her eyes. We need to look out." My eyes wondered over to the window he stared at.

The blinds had remained closed since she had received the flowers. She had not left the room. And I colud hear her pacing at odds hours of the night. I could hear her yelling in frustation into what I assumed were her pillows. I had even caught what I knew were sobs coming from that room. If Adrian thought that was calm I was not sure what a worked up Rose was.

"We have eyes on her at all times. She's not going anywhere. But maybe we should start to help her out." Adrian cringed at this.

"We have been. Its just like before. He's gone. Disappeared. No sightings, no nothing." I sighed deeply as I leaned against the tennis fence. My cold breath forming a small cloud into the night sky.

"Abe said he was looking at the house in New York." Adrian let out a loud laugh.

"He's gone from there too. All of them. Even the fucking lab is empty. Nothing had been left behind. No finger prints. No fibers. Fucking nothing. It's like we were never there. Like nothing ever happened. He just up and fucking left and relocated somewhere else." He started to walk back towards indoors. I followed silently.

There was not much I could say to Adrian. Mostly because I did not know what to say. I was trying still to grasp what had happened to us. It was straight out of some weird syfi movie. Trained assassins, medications to make you forget. It all seemed unreal. But looking around me and feeling how I felt was a constant reminder that it was all real, very very real.

We had spent a good hour walking around before I decided to go up to my post near Rose's room. Adrain decided to check up on a few things. I figured she would still be in there possibly pacing, it was 2 am and this was her favorite time to move around. I figured I would release the poor guardian who was watching her and try maybe tonight to talk to her.

My plan was quickly diminished as I noticed Mikhail passed out in front of Rose's slightly ajar door. I pulled out my gun set and ready for an attack. Inching my way closer, looking out everywhere, something that seemed natural, I listened. But I could not hear anything, no struggle no whispers. I toed over Mikhail and was relieved to see his chest rising and falling.

Pushing the door open with the barrel of my gun I looked into the room. Everything looked right. There were no disturbances, nothing tossed around. Even everything looked right. I knew deep inside something was wrong. It was then that the made bed, and empty dresser caught my attention. She had left.

In one motion I had my gun back in its holster as I ran out of the room and down the stairs. My action caught the attention of Olena and Abe who were, as usually talking in his study. But I had no time to acknowledge them. Rose had left. And I had given her the perfect opportunity. Damn Adrian!

"What's wrong?" Abe came closer his hands out in a sign of surrender.

"She's gone." I dodged for the door but I already knew what I was going to find.

There was one car missing. A Honda Civic. It was the perfect vehicle. It was gray, simple and would blend in with every other damn car out there. She had an hour on us. God fucking knew where she was, where she was headed. But I still went outside. I still looked, I found tired marks in the snow, but I knew they would disappear as soon as she turned into the main road.

"She's not in her room!" Adrian came running down the stairs screaming. His eyes wide, fear hidden in the green depths.

"She took the Honda. There's no way to know where she went. We have no idea what she knows!"

"Fuck!" Adrian punched the perfect white wall leaving a small dent.

"Who's gone?" Abe's frantic voice broke me out of my thoughts. One look at him and I wanted to hide. I was about to tell him that the daughter he had just gotten back was gone. And it had been my fault.

"Rose." The one name had Olena sobbing. She had gotten her son back only to have him ripped away not even an hour later. And now, the woman that man loved was gone too.

"What do you mean! Mikhail was at her door. You two have been watching her!" Abe was becoming furious. He flew past us up the stairs, up to what I could only assume was into Rose's room. But he was going to find what both Adrian I had. Nothing.

I forced myself up the stairs anyways. I was sure someone like Rose would leave no clues, it was worth a shot though. We needed to at least look. I sighed deeply as I took the steps slowly. Everyone around me worked in a blur, but I took my time.

Instinct told me nothing was going to lead us to Rose. We were going to have to go out and find her. Something I knew would be far from easy. She was out there looking for Dimitri, and now we would try and tail her. And just when I thought things were getting easy.

 _ **I am beyond excited to start this part of the saga! I literally have been waiting patiently for years to write this! I have so so so many different ideas for this story. This chapter was a little slow, but I needed a few things to happen before I settle into Rose. One I needed you to see how Christian is still sort of lost. I also needed a scene where Rose leaves and they cannot find her. This part of the story is now mostly going to be told from Rose's POV. From time to time we will get some insight from Adrain and Christian but it won't be much. This part is about Rose going after Dimitri, its my Blood Promise if you may. Let me know what you think! What you expect!**_

 _ **Luka update... He sings... A lot... Note he's only 4 & 1/2 months, so its not quite musical. Practice time is usually at 4 am.. Some times 5am if he's feeling nice... Vocal scales are a big deal people, and he's working on being a star some day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's POV

 _My Roza,_

 _If I could dream, I know I would dream of you. Of the way your skin feels soft and smooth under my fingertips. Of how if I ran my fingers through your hair it would feel like silk. I would dream of bringing my lips upon yours and claiming you forever. But alas, I cannot dream. Nor do I really want to. Join me Roza. I could give you the world. You and I could sit upon a throne. Rule together. This room is just the beginning of what I can give you._

 _There is no way you will win this. Come willingly and things will work themselves out. Do not make me come after you. Don't keep me waiting Roza, my patience are running thin. Quit your quest to save me, and join me._

 _Your Comrade,_

 _Dimitri_

Looking back now I was sure I probably could have done things differently. I could have told Adrian and Christian what I was planning. I could have waited. I could have ignored everything. I could have done a million other things, but the main thing was that I did not. I decided to leave. Decided to go after Dimitri. Because in the end, this was for me to do, and for me alone.

They might have argued differently, but they did not know Dimitri and I. They did not know Dimitri like I did. I either went after him, or he would come after all of us. But it was more than just that. I couldn't stay in that house anymore. I was a ticking time bomb, and I would rather be away from them all when it all came crashing.

I was trying to, constantly, to live in a world of denial. But there was only so much you could ignore before it all came crashing down on your shoulders. Even knowing this, I denied it. My only goal was to find Dimitri. Though my plans did not go much further than that. How could they? I had no idea what I was going to find.

I'd would like to be the first to welcome you to Paris, France. Beinvenue!"

My plane ride to Paris had been smooth, my thoughts had not. It had taken a week, but I had been able to track Dimitri to Paris. I doubted he was still here, but it was better than sitting in my hotel room in Virginia. I had thought it was a good location to hide out, in reality it just drove me crazy. There was nothing there. But Dimitri had given me something.

When I had gone to check into my simple room, I had been upgraded. To a suite, a big lavish suite. It had been fit for a queen. But he had given it to me. I should have said no, should have walked away, but I was curious. It was where I had received his tip, his letters. He had sent me one every day since I had left Abe's.

Even though I held out little hope, it was better than nothing. I hoped to at least find where Dimitri had been, I knew for certain there would be a clue waiting for me. He had sent one every day to me in Virginia. It was unnerving that he knew where I was, yet I had little to no idea what he was up to. What he was doing.

This served though to show me that he was playing with me. Dimitri liked being in charge, and this was the ultimate game of cat and mouse. I being the mouse he was playing with before he grew bored and made me his meal. I had to be smarter though. A funny thought about how I had to play Jerry and get away from Tom crossed my mind. At least I still had my sense of humor.

I had to keep my cool though. Getting worked up and making a mistake was going to get me no where. And now there was a lot more at stake. I knew with everything in me that I simply had to find Dimitri. It would not be easy, but once I had him I was sure everything could work itself out. I scuffed at myself, I was holding out for a miracle. But deep down I wanted to believe in fairytales, in happy endings.

After a thirty minute ride to my hotel, I finally felt the exhaustion kicking in. I had barely slept on the flight. I had spent most of my time using the expensive but needed wifi on the flight. I had been able to make a few guesses as to why Dimitri would be here. All of them led to the prime minister being assassinated last night. I knew it was Dimitri, it was his M.O.

His guards had been killed single shot wound to the head. The Prime Minister himself, found in his chambers face down in pool of his own blood. But it wasn't that, that had caught my attention. No it was the FBI photo I had gotten my hands on. In the bedroom there was mirror, and a single Roman numeral I had been written in it. The FBI thought it was a clue for them, I immediately knew it was for me.

Dimitri wanted me here, and I may have been stupid to come, but I did. And there was nothing to be done about it now. If I wanted to get to Dimitri I was going to have to take this dangerous route. He was telling me where he was, but I was playing by his rules. Something I knew I had to change and soon.

Resérvation pour Roza Belikov?" I laughed at the name, I was trying to use something so no one back at Abe's would find me, but somehow I had picked the worse name possible. I couldn't even get myself to customer service representative typed away on his computer as I silently leaned on the counter.

I was tired, hungry, and my stomach was upset again. My days lately had been all the same. I was working my body harder than I should be. I had to. It was what I kept repeating to myself. I had gotten so far and it had all been ripped away from me.

How could the world be so cruel? We had been so close to being happy, or at least happier than we had been.

Votre chambre a été mis à niveau vers la suite de plaza. Vous aurez une vue magnifique depuis votre balcon." My arms dropped suddenly on the counter with a large thump. I had not upgraded my room, but someone else had.

I was about to tell the man I did not want the upgrade when something stopped me. Was this another clue? Would I find something in the room? Did it really matter what room I was in? Chances were Dimitri knew where I was and what I was doing. If he was smart he had eyes and ears everywhere. And I knew Dimitri was smart. We all were. Well except me at the moment who decided to go on a suicide mission, all alone.

Merci." I thanked the man quickly nearly yanking his fingers off in the process of taking my key card.

I worked my way just as quickly to the elevator and up to my suite. I found my hands trembling as I slid the card through the reader. My thoughts were shaken, slightly worried about what I would find behind the perfectly polished door. I should have known better though.

Everything seemed to be as it should be. The suite was huge, gorgeous, luxurious. I was a lot more than what we would get for ourselves when we were on missions before. We usually ended up in dingy motel room, trying to stay off the radar. This was most defintely an upgrade from my single bed room I had booked before getting on the flight.

Fresh lillies were in vases in almost every surface. Their fragrance usually wonderful to my senses now made me want to throw up, for more than one reason. He had picked them out, of that I was sure. I knew even with the amount this suite cost, there was no way the hotel put this many lillies in a room.

It was yet again another reminder that I should be worries. But I wasn't. There was something almost comforting about it. Even in his brainwashed state, Dimitri was thinking about me. The thought warmed me, filling me with hope. Maybe if he still looked for me it meant I could save him. That there was still some Dimitri left somewhere inside of him.

Or maybe he's doing it on purpose for Victor?

I shook off the last thought as I dropped my small carry on bag on the marbled floor. I walked in further into the suite, my eyes falling now on some dresses peaking out from the dresser, dark shades of red and black poking through. Again I already knew who had picked them out. I was about to into the bathroom when a red envelope on the vibrant white down comforter caught my attention.

I inched closer to it as if it would blow up any second. MY mind switching back and forth from wanting to see what it said, to not wanting to know at all. In the end my curiosity won out. I snatched the letter off the bed and had it opened in a matter of seconds.

 _My Roza,_

 _Do you remember our first time together? I do. I remember teaching you everything you know now. I remember the way you gave yourself willingly to me. I remember us working in-sync to reach our ultimate goal. Just like every other time we worked well together, perfectly. Nothing has changed._

 _I can give you the world Roza. It can be you and I together, forever. Step away from what you plan on doing. Stop following my clues, and stay in Paris. I will come for you when the time is right._

 _I must warn you Roza your time is running out. My offer only stands for so long. If you come after me I will kill you. And I will enjoy watching the life drain from your eyes._

 _With much love, Your Comrade,_

 _Dimitri_

I sighed deeply sinking into the soft bed. I let myself fall backwards into. Let me thought be quiet even for just a moment. I knew what he was trying to do. I knew what I had to do, but the temptation was still there. I wanted my Dimitri.

But my Dimitri was not the man sending me these letters. It was tempting to wait for him. To join him. At least then I knew I would have him. Would I really though? If I joined him I was sure to lose myself again, and him in the process. We had always craved each other. But it wasn't until what Victor had done to us started to wear off that we could love each other.

Love. Even though I wanted Dimitri I wanted his love more than anything in the world. He could offer me all the riches in the world but it would never be enough. What I needed was for him to love me. For him to be with me. With us.

I had missed out on meeting my son because I needed Dimitri. We had worked so hard to be able to go back and it was all taken from us.

Anger filled me. This was all Victor's fault. I tossed the letter aside and stood up faster than I should have. My hungry stomach, and my tired mind had had too much. I barely made it to the toilet to throw up. I needed to calm down.

My anger, my sadness were becoming to much. But for now I was going to let my anger win. I was going after Dimitri, even if it was the last thing I did. I had made a promise to him, to always be there for him. To help him when in need. And he needed me. Whether he wanted to admit it or believe it. I was going to get my Dimitri back. I would go to hell and back from that man.

Smiling for the first time in weeks I wiped at my mouth. I knew exactly where I needed to go, and who I needed to talk to. It may have been a while, but I still had my contacts. Contacts I was sure Dimitri was using as well. The thing about contacts is that anything you wanted could be bought. And I had plenty of money to spare. Thanks to Abe's account I had hacked and taken charge of.

 _ **I know its starting off a little slow, but I had to get this Rose chapter out of the way. I wanted you all to see what Dimitri wanted from her, and that her will to fight for him is still very much strong! So what did you think of the letters? The gifts? He's trying to win over Rose the wrong way! Next chapter Rose will be with a contact... Any idea who it could be? Thank you again for your support it means a lot to me! ANd review, I love reading reviews, they give me the extra push I need when I am far too tired with Luka!**_

 _ **Luka update of the week... We started baby foods on Sunday. It was a little rough until this morning! He devoured his baby oatmeal! I even had to make more! Ugh my little man is growin up far too fast!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**To the guest reviewer that took the time to bitch about my missing quotation marks missing at the beginning of conversation sentences sorry I'm not sorry that Fan fic was the one deleting them... I write because I love to... I write in between taking care of a baby, my dogs, a house, a husband... and hey I even have a life somewhere in there. Rant over.. but come on I'm posting chapters here for you and I am trying... I've said before I'll have grammatical errors... Sue me... I believe if you know the language and get the gist of it... big deal... Ok rant over.. and sorry if they didn't mean it in a rude way... I just... come on! Caught me on a bad day.. I'm sick my baby is sick..**_

I had spent a whole two days in Paris before I left. I was a little ashamed to say that I had thought over Dimitri's offer on more than one occasion. It wasn't that I wanted to go back to Victor, I didn't want to become his brainwashed puppet. But I wanted Dimitri. I craved him more than I had ever before. It may have been because this time I really couldn't have him.

Even from the beginning I had wanted Dimitri. Even though we had been told we could not be together it had been easy enough to make it work out, we had gotten together more than once. It had ended in punishment but in the end it did nothing to keep up apart. But now, now was different.

"Passport." I handed my passport over the the TSA agent. My eyes hot from exhaustion.

I had taken the next flight to the U.S as soon as I had come to my senses. I had someone I needed to see, the contact I hoped would help me. It was gamble, but I was running out of options. I had just started my search for Dimitri, but I was already behind. Way, way behind. I was going to have to take chances in order to get ahead of the game.

After a pat down, and my luggage being emptied and ram-sacked I made my way through the small Alaskan airport. I knew which contact I wanted, the problem was finding him. I had not given much thought as to how I was going to do it. Well I could find him, I just hoped to convince him.

I had met Spiradon about three years ago. He had become a contact to both Dimitri and I. He held no loyalty to anyone though. Spiradon worked for himself, and himself alone. He gave anyone any information as long as they had the money. This time though money was not what I was going to have to offer him.

Spiradon had gotten himself incarcerated. The FBI had come down on his ass the moment he had sold Nuclear launch codes to an undercover agent. Victor had not gotten the codes because he had not offered enough money, thankfully. Though it did not mean Victor would stop trying. Stupid idiot Spiradon should have known something was up when the undercover agent offered him exactly what he wanted.

I hated to have to help the man out, but I needed what he knew. There was no one else who could lead me to who I needed. I had tried again and again to find someone, anyone else who could locate the man I needed but no one knew anything. But Spiradon did, and I needed that information.

So with a blonde wig on my head and some killer green contacts I headed to Tarvaskov. The only prison in Alaska that held federal prisoners. It was a mean and well guarded prison and what I needed to do would be no easy feat. Especially not alone. I had no choice though, I needed this.

I drove my small Honda accord to the gates and worked on putting on my best smile. The gate guard stepped towards my car, well knowing no one was set to come in. I had to be convincing.

"You can't come in." The guard bent down to meet my eyes in the car. My smile only grew as I watched him eye me with interest.

"I have all the paper work, I'm here to deliver my service to my client. And I know I cannot be denied." He grabbed the paperwork from my hands, all fake of course. It had taken some time to find the paperwork, hours in a dingy library had helped though.

"These are old forms." I tried not to grimace, instead widening my smile.

"Those are what were sent over to our office. I filled them out perfectly." He sighed deeply and called over his guarding partner.

I knew I had to keep my cool. This was not a prison I could simply break into. My tactics would not work here. I had to get in by being let in. After that, well I was going to have to do some breaking out. I just hoped for some dumb idiot to help me.

"You can go inside, the Warden should be waking up soon and maybe you can fix this mess." He shoved the paperwork back at me and his partner opened the gate.

I drove past him a wide smile on my face, my fingers waving at him as he shook his head and went back in his booth. I had been able to convince this man but the warden was going to be a lot harder. I had looked up the man, and he had no sympathy. He cared little about his employees and way less about his worthless man, who was power hungry. But I was certain I could charm my way in, plus I had a little back up.

I was met by an even larger guard, who barely spoke a word to me as he led me to the wardens office. I was all but pushed into the office the door being locked behind me. I rolled my eyes, they were trying to intimidate me. Hoping I would back off and just leave. If only they knew how motivated I was.

I took a seat in the far corner where a worn leather couch was placed. I knew they were going to make me wait. They wanted to discourage me, and once the warden found out he would be in no hurry. So slowly I laid back on the couch and settled in for a much needed nap.

Two hours and fifty six minutes later, I was waken by the door being unlocked. I sat up, fixing my hair and slacks. I shook my head slightly at the nausea that coursed through me. Again I had worked myself too hard. The long flights here, and lack of food were getting to me. But I could not waste any time.

"Ah, I see you're still here." The warden, a man named Mark Yarden, walked in. His hair was nearly white, making him older than his 52 years. His eyes hard and calculating as he took me in.

"I was sent to see my client and its what I intend to do." I stood up quickly, and extended my hand to his. He took it unwillingly. "Mackle Smith."

"Well Miss Smith I am sorry to say you have wasted your time. My prisoners are off limits today." I groaned internally. The man was known for doing this. Refusing vistors, lawyers, and more just because he felt like being an ass.

" I assure you I have all the paperwork needed to be able to see him." I shoved my file at him and he grabbed it while sitting at his desk.

"These are old forms." He tossed them back at me and I calmly took the seat in front of him.

"I'm sure even if they were up to date you would not let me in." He laughed loudly as someone walked in holding too mugs.

"Coffee Miss Smith?" I nodded my yes, and had a mug placed before me. Things could not get anymore perfect.

Mr. Yarden stood up and walked from his desk whispering a few words to the guard before he all but ran out. He turned towards me and I shivered in disgust, this man was a pig. I could tell what he was about to ask for before he even did.

"Well I suppose you can see your client, with a price." His eyes wondered down to my open suit jacket. I had left the few top buttons open and he had noticed.

"I'm not that type of woman." He laughed and leaned closer to me.

"All women are the same, you all have a price." I recoiled from him as his foul breath hit me.

For being such a highly guarded prison I had noticed many imperfections. One, the warden had no cameras in his office. Surely he thought so highly of himself that he needed none tracking him. Two, he had sent the guards away, I could read lips rather well. There was no one near here. And three his guards had not patted me down. Had bypassed the metal detector, and had done nothing to see who I really was.

In one swift movement I pulled out my H&K 9mm and had it pointed at his head. It had truly been my lucky day. His eyes widened in shock for a moment before he tried to block the gun away. I was faster, of course I was. He was an old fat man, and I was well a highly trained assassin.

"Here's the deal old man. You are going to sign those papers. I'm going to see my client. And you are going to remain here while I get what I want." He laughed nervously, swallowing hard.

"You're not going to get away with this, my men are right outside." It was my turn now to laugh.

"No, you sent them away." Shock registered in him, I was not done though. "And the fact that you have no cameras in here lets me know they won't know whats happening behind that closed door. Now sign the papers."

I nudged him harshly with my gun in the direction of his desk. I did not really need the papers but I had a point to prove. While he signed I pulled out a few pills from my slack pockets. He watched as I tossed them into his coffee watching them fizz into the hot drink. He finished signing and moved away from me.

"Drink your coffee." He shook his head no, and anger raged through me. He was wasting my time. In a quick calculated movement I pulled out a small knife, my knife, the one Dimitri had given me, and lodged it into his stomach. emitting a strangled cry from him. "I don't really give a shit what you want. I've done far worse to better men than you."

"You're crazy. You won't get away with this." His hands held his stomach as he stumbled to the mug. He hesitated but one look at the knife in my hand had him drinking and quickly.

At first nothing happened. That was the beauty of the pill. It was almost a false illusion. I could tell the moment it started to work though. His eyes widened, his hands left his stomach. Instead now his fingers gripped at this throat. A smile crossed my lips as his scared eyes found mine.

"You're no gentleman Mr. Yarden. Do you know anything about manners. How to treat a lady?" He tried to talk but instead white foam started to come up his throat.

"That's a very special kind of pill. I haven't used it in a while, haven't had a reason to." I stepped closer my eyes meeting his intensely. "It slowly works to stop every organ inside of you. Starting with the non-lethal ones first. Then one by one everything starts to shut down. You feel it all. Just like you probably are starting to feel now."

His already wide eyes grew even larger. I had seen this pill in effect only once. Victor had administered it to man during one of our dinners. Someone who had betrayed him. We had all watched his slow and painful death, it had been a warning. A warning that Victor could do as he pleased. It was a wonder we had even thought of betraying him.

"Now I can let the pill do its job. It may take up to thirty minutes though." He dropped to his knees as the true pain started. "Or I can help you out."

I swung my knife in front of his face and he nodded no. I kneeled in front of him, grabbing his wrinkled face between my hands.

"Its going to get worse. I'm trying to show you some mercy." He nodded no again, but soon after something else must have failed him and suddenly he changed his mind.

"I'm no longer feeling merciful." With that I grabbed my paper work and a few set of keys off his desk.

I knew where to go. I had been able to get my hands on a map. It had taken a lot of money, and a few favors but I had gotten it. I had spent the plane ride here memorizing it. I had also memorized the guard schedule. It was the perfect time.

The night shift was just about to get off. I had fifteen minutes before the morning shift would be set in place. They had a tight security, but all the prisoners were in their cells. They had nothing to worry about. Or so they thought.

Slipping out of the office was the easy part. The dumb fuck had sent away everyone in the hallway. The harder part would be avoiding the cameras set up in every corner. Though the guard shift was happening there was always someone assigned to the cameras. That would have to be my first stop.

In a rush I made it to the end of the hall, hoping I had avoided the two cameras set up there. I hoped if someone bumped into me I could show them the paperwork, only hoping they would not ask questions.

After a few turns I was able to find the camera room. Without a key card I was forced to knock.

It seemed though they had great big guards none of them used their brains. He opened the door without looking, giving me the chance to kick him in the stomach knocking the air out of him. He tried to fight back, but in the end my small size and fast speed were nothing but my advantages.

After a few punches and kicks I was able to knock him out with his own gun. One he had foolishly let go of. I patted him down finding his ID card. Something I would need to enter anywhere else in the prison.

Catching my breath, I sneaked out of the room, locking it behind me. Thankfully no one else had been in there with him. Now with a little more pep in my step, and one less thing to worry about I made my way to the cell unit I needed.

This place was mapped out to look like a large U. I was currently in the far right side. Sadly Spiradon's cell was in the far left corner. I would have to go through a lot to get to him. Luck was on my side though. After a few close calls, I made it to his unit with five minutes to spare. Walking through the cell block caused some noise. All the inmates noticed me immediately.

But I was on a mission. And within a few more seconds found myself standing before his cell.

"Well look it here." He barely turned his head at my voice. But when it truly registered he got up and walked to the cell bars.

"Rose?" His voice held the same Russian accent as Dimitri's for a moment causing me to falter.

"I have an offer to make." He looked around now noticing I had no guards with me. Something that would normally never happen.

"I'm assuming none of it is legal?" I chuckled at him, relaxing a bit at the familiar deminor he had.

"Nothing I do is ever legal. But this could benefit you." He quirked an eyebrow at me and leaned closer.

"Your little boy toy did this to me you know. He came to me all big and mad and I refused to help him." It was my turn to lean closer.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Rose. You all work together. Fuck you." Damn it I should have known. Spiradon worked too well, he would have never been caught. He was turning away, I had to get his interest now.

"I can offer you freedom." This caught his attention and he turned back towards me.

"And how do I know you won't betray me like that bastard." I gripped the bars harshly.

"Because something happened. I'm trying to fix it. Dimitri, he's not himself. And thats all I'm going to say. I'll help you if you help me."

He was taking too long to think this through. I knew if I helped him out, he could escape me. I was not up to my full capacity. Not only that but I was alone, and I would have to sleep eventually.

"What do you need from me." I shook my head.

"No I do you a fucking favor. I get you out of here, you do whatever I want." He eyed me closely. "We don't have much time."

"Da... OK you win for now." That was good enough for me.

I pulled out the set of keys and unlocked the door. He stepped out, his height far greater than mine. For the first time in a long time my heart skipped a beat, not because of adrenaline, but because of fear. What the hell was I doing?

I had to keep reminding myself this was for Dimitri. For Dimitri and everything he had been taken away from. I may have been crazy, but I was even crazier for that fucking man.

"You ready?" Spiradon smiled at me his arm around my shoulders.

"Just tell me I'm going to be able to kick some ass." I shrugged his arm off and placed a gun in his hands.

"Nothing lethal, keep them alive, I already got rid of the one big bastard."

"I knew I always liked you Roza." He stepped away from me, a tug at my heart. He would get an ass whopping about that later, no one called me that but Dimitri. But for now, we had about 10 men heading our way, and we had a prison to escape. Piece of fucking cake.

 _ **Apologies for not updating last week. I got caught up doing a few things. The major one being going to Lake Tahoe to go camping. It was Luka's second camping trip and I wanted to make sure it all went well. We did have a blast though. My little man loves the outdoors, a lot!**_

 ** _So on to the chapter... What did you think? Did you expect Rose to break someone out of prison. I am using some influence from the books for some of this. But I wanted to do my own twist. Did you like the way she got rid of the warden? What do you think of Spiradon being the contact? And who is she trying to find? Let me know... Review, follow, fave!_**

 ** _Thank you all again for the support! I will be updating Fairytales aren't real a little later this week!_**

 ** _Luka update... Other than the camping... I had a cold last week, now Luka has a cold. His nose is stuffy, runny, his eyes watery... And I feel horrible. Also if I skip another update you know why!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're going to have to drive a little faster sweet heart." My eyes just barely glanced over at him before focusing on the road again.

"I fucking offered you the keys." He waved me off and looked back through the back window.

Five black, and very fast, SUV's were following us. Well it was more like chasing us, hunting us down, but that did not matter. My erratic driving would hopefully soon get them off my trail. At least that was what I was hoping for. We had made it this far and I only hoped luck would still be on our side.

We had barely made it out of the prison unscathed. Spiradon had gotten a ricocheted bullet to his calf, which of course he bitched about for like a year. And I had sadly let some dumb ass guard get the best of me with a right hook. My fucking cheek still hurt from it. I reluctantly thanked Spiradon when he helped me up and away from the following guards.

Leaving the prison itself had been hell. A line of fully armed men waited for us as we took one of the exits. It was only a matter of even more luck that we had found a vehicle with a fucking key inside of it. Even more luck that I was able to maneuver around them and slam through the metal gate. I was almost certain that would have stopped us.

Now not even thirty minutes later I was driving a whooping 108 MPH in a stolen black SUV. For it bein vehicle it was doing oddly horrible in the Alaskan terrain. It probably did not help that I had driven over some rocks that were probably more considered boulders. And the fact that I was not technically on an actual road probably did not help matters either.

"Take this left." I rolled my eyes and huffed my anger as he again told me what to do. I was not going to listen to him anymore. His last instruction to turn right had landed me in the fucking woods.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"You're missing the turn moy Roza." My hands slapped the wheel as I took my eyes completely off the rocky road.

"What the fuck did I say about calling me that? You don't fucking listen. I should throw your ass out of the fucking car!" My voice echoed loudly in the small front cabin and he stared at me wide eyed.

"You're a lot crazier than I remember." His accent had gotten thicker as he looked me up and down. My heart clenched at how much it reminded me of Dimitri.

Though the two were in no way related Spiradon reminded me so fucking much of Dimitri. Both were tall, built, and had grown out their hair. While Dimitri's was a brown that could only match that of milk chocolate, Spiradon's was black. His eyes though, those were brown, velvet almost like Dimitri's. It was why I had been trying so hard to not meet his gaze. And then when he spoke. That Russian accent squeezed my heart every time he spoke.

"Look I'm sorry. I suppose I should be thanking you. You putting your life in danger and all for me." My eyes snapped to the road again as I drove over something I should not have.

"Don't think I'm doing this for you. None of this is for you." I tried to sound angry, but it was slowly defusing. I had not expected him to apologize.

"I always knew there was something going on between the two of you. That fake hate you played on was transparent." My anger grew again, he could not talk about us.

"You have no right to talk about this." My words were short, and cold.

"I think we are stuck with each other for a while now, don't you think we should be working as a team." Had I mentioned how much I hated Spiradon.

It was a lot more than the man being a completely waste of space. He sold anyone and anything out for the right price. He by no means was a good man. But I had to give credit where credit was due. He had helped me out on more than one occasion. He had even kept his mouth shut when Victor had come knocking on his door asking about Dimitri and I.

"Look I'm sorry I'm being a bitch, but a lot has been going on." It almost hurt to admit that I was suffering so much, but he paid no mind to it instead leaving me with some dignity.

"Take a left Rose." I took the turn this time in the process causing one of the other vehicles to spin off the road.

"But I'm having a hard fucking time right now. We had made it out Spiradon. Gotten away from fucking Victor. Even went home and saw our families. And then poof it was all fucking gone." My voice broke some and I took a deep breath. I needed some damn sleep, and some food. I felt like shit.

"I get it now. Dimitri was taken by Victor again huh?" My eyes flashed to him to see if he was mocking me. In an odd show of emotion Spiradon looked sympathetic. "He took someone from me too."

"Who?" My curiosity sparked at this, Spiradon was a cold man. I had always wondered why that was.

"Did you know I use to be a loyal man once." I nodded no not taking my eyes out of the now small path. "I was. I had a girlfriend. I had asked her to marry me the same day she told me she was with child. I spent months taking care of her. She was really sick during the pregnancy."

I looked his way, seeing a new side to the man I thought was cold and heartless. I suppose we all had our problems, our own back stories. Most people weren't mean and cruel by nature. For the most part it was something that was taught. Or maybe even forced upon someone.

"She died giving birth to our daughter. I could not even look at the little girl. For years I blamed her for her mothers death. My mama took care of her. I would work come home and not even acknowledge the little girl. Seeing her was like seeing my Olga."

"But didn't you think Olga would have wanted you to love that little girl?" He sighed loudly and looked out the window. I felt almost like a hypocrite, I had not been able to meet my son because I was afraid to see Dimitri in him.

"Yes, but when I finally realized that it was too late. Anya hated me by the time I tried to make amends. She was so mad at me one day that she ran away. I went after her, and found her with a man down the street. A man who forever changed my life."

The car grew silent as I let this new information sink in. The feeling of dread sunk into my bones as I already knew something bad had obviously happened. I just hoped that maybe just maybe his story would now get a happy ending.

"Victor took my Anya and had me work for him. It became my job to find out everything and anything about the people he considered his enemies. Shit it was anyone and anything he had around him. He kept me working by keeping Anya at an arms length."

"Where is she now?" I feared what his answer would be but I had to know.

"I don't really know. Last I heard she was being trained." My eyes grew at that.

"How old is she?" I feared what his answer would be. Spiradon was older than me maybe by 10 years. This only made him about 33 or 34 but that was young really young.

"She turned 14 three weeks ago. It was then that I demanded to have her back. Two days later Dimitri came to me. I should have known he wasn't the same man. But I did not see it. Now looking back I remember the calculating eyes. The snide smirk."

"I'm sorry." He laughed but it held no humor.

"It's not your fault. Apparently its not even Dimitri's. Victor after all is the master mind behind everything." My eyes watered some. That man had destroyed far too many lives. He was still destroying lives. 14 was young, way too young to be going through what we had gone through.

"I'll help you, you know, get her back."

"Let's work on one thing at a time Rose." I nodded and sighed in relief as the last SUV smashed into a boulder I barely was able to avoid.

Another hour of driving and we made it to a small private airport. I knew there was no way we could go to the slightly larger and more commercial one. Spiradon's picture would be plastered all over the news by now. But some of these private pilots paid no mind to shit like that. If you had the money you got flown where ever you wanted to.

"I'm trying to find Robert." Spiradon lifted his head from where it had been resting on the glass.

"What? Why? He's dead." I sighed deeply and thought about it. I could smell the lie in his voice.

"He's Victor's brother. Victor's disowned brother. But you already knew that." I looked over at him my eyes slightly accusing. "He knows things, which is why Victor had been trying to find him for some time. Dimitri thought he had killed him. Said he found a man just like him. Crazy ass man. Looked like him, but I found out it wasn't him. You lied to him."

"We can't find him Rose."

"Yes, we can and I know you are the only one who knows where he is. You lied to Dimitri about where he was. But you're not going to lie to me." With that I got out of the car slamming the door and started walking towards the small office.

"You're right I lied. But he's important too important to chance Victor finding him." I pivoted in place and looked upwards towards the man.

"I don't have much of a choice, and plus I'm running out of time. I'll only be fit for this fight for so long." Spiradon watched me carefully as he started to piece together the puzzle.

"Oh." He stared at me a bit longer and then it seemed to click. "Oh! But I thought..."

"Yes, so did I."I shook my head and tried to focus. "Look I'm hungry, I'm tired, my face fucking hurts. Do you want to help me rid the fucking earth of this scum or are you willing to sit back and have him take your daughter as well."

"You win. I bend." He held his hands out in surrender. The thought of his daughter being turned into something no parent would ever want clearly affecting him. With that we both turned and walked again.

The lady behind the desk was easily 80 years old. The old flyers dated back to 1977 told me I had nothing to worry about with her knowing who the man with me was. She looked up smiling at us like she had not had a customer in years. Something told me though that was probably true.

"Oh hello how can I help you?"

"Umm yes we need to be flown to..." I trailed off forgetting I had no idea where to go now.

"Las Vegas." I looked over at Spiradon who shot me a wink.

"Oh are you two going to a chapel." The old lady winked at us and I was about to correctly her and start to demand questions when Spiradon put his arm around me.

"Yes, exactly. I mean I cannot wait another day." I tried to shrug him off but he held on tighter.

"Well my husband can be ready in an hour. He'd have to call our son to come co pilot."

"That's perfect!" Spiradon looked back at me something twinkling in his eyes.

"Yea, perfect."

I had no idea what I was getting myself into. But in the end I knew it was all worth it. Any effort made to save my Dimitri was well worth it. Plus, knowing a little more about Spiradon helped. I would have never thought of him as a victim of Victor's. But then again who now a days wasn't.

 _ **Thank you all as always for the wonderful reviews and love... So what do you think? Can Spiradon be trusted? Will they find Robert? And what is Rose really looking for?**_

 ** _Ok so I started a blog. I needed somewhere to vent my mama problems and thoughts to... So if you are a mama and want to read my inner thoughts, or you are just interested to know my thoughts on motherhood and many other topics the blog is:_**

 ** _beingmamablog . wordpress. com_**

 ** _Of course take out the spaces. Fan fiction does not let you post websites or emails whole! Hope you enjoy..._**

 ** _Luka update... I am probably going to have a crawler soon. For those asking he's almost 5 and half months... I do not need a crawler yet!1_**


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian's POV

"We have to be missing something." I tossed all the papers in my hands onto the hard marble counter and ran my fingers through my hair.

It had been too long now since Rose had left. What was it, a month? God we had no trace of her what so ever. It was as if she had gone into the wild or something like that. But I knew better. She had gone after Dimitri and we had no way to find her. The thing was I knew she would not put forth this much effort to cover up her tracks. Rose was good but this was not her best trait. I had almost always done most of the covering up for her.

I worried that the lack of anything from her meant Victor had gotten ahold of her. He was one of the few people I knew could make someone seem to vanish into thin air. I hoped I was wrong though. But the more I came back empty handed the more I started to worry. The more I grew crazy. My thoughts were starting to become more and more negative the more time that went by.

I imagined horrible scenarios. The worse was Rose dead somewhere where no one would ever find her. I hoped against all odds Dimitri would do nothing to harm her, but he was not himself. I hoped and wished that even with whatever Victor had done to him he would keep her safe. It was a long shot but it was what kept me going.

"I've checked everything." Sydney sat next to me, riffling through some more papers. I knew what she would find though, nothing.

"I think we just need to go out and start looking." Sydney turned to me shock in her golden eyes.

"And what get yourself killed. You don't even have one place to start. You have nothing to go on." I tried my hardest to reel my anger in.

It had not been the first time I had taken it out on her. I had to keep telling myself she was just trying to help. And so far she had done a lot. She had spent hours, days, weeks, trying to track Rose. Dimitri as well. But it seemed every time something was found it would just disappear. It was why I figured Victor was behind it all.

"What if its not Victor." Christian stood up suddenly and started going through my discarded paperwork.

"Who else would it fucking be?" I was more than a little annoyed at the moment. For someone who remembered little about anything he seemed to have a lot to say lately.

"I mean jackass, what if its Dimitri trying to hide what and where she is." He pushed a paper back at me and I grabbed it reading it and still not comprehending.

"I don't see anything." He ripped the paper out of my hands and pointed at a few things.

This caused Sydney to stand next to him and for what felt like forever they threw non-sense words back and forth at each other. Sydney pulled out a pen and blank paper and started to do what looked like decoding. This caught my attention. Maybe the smut was right after all.

"OH my god!" Sydney grabbed the paper off the counter, and smiled proudly at it.

"What? What is it?" She turned towards me as Christian stepped away crossing his arms over his chest. There was no way I was going to give him credit.

"So Victor is able to get completely get rid of things. But Dimitri can't. All he can do is encrypt data. He's clearly either doing it himself or paying someone to do it. See here." She pointed to her handwriting where it gave information about a Roza Belikov. "This says she checked into a hotel in Paris. This was only 2 days ago!"

I could not help but absorb some of her excitement. We had a lead. It had been far too long, and I was slightly angry at myself for not thinking of this a long time before. I should have known better. If Dimitri was back to his old self, or even worse than before he would do this. He would know Rose was after him.

It was not hard to figure out what Rose had left to do. Dimitri sending her those flowers had obviously been the last straw. She like any of us felt the need to save him. I suppose it was more than that though with them. Rose loved Dimitri. She wanted their life back.

What scared me though was the fact that it seemed as if Dimitri knew where she was. And I was almost certain she had no idea where he was. The scarier part was that I knew that crazy woman would do anything for Dimitri. What if he trapped her? Brought her back to Victor.

"I got us a flight to Paris." Christian put his cell down next to me and I nodded.

"You guys are leaving." All of Sydney's excitement vanished as she looked between Christian and myself.

After everything had wound down Sydney and I had started talking. It had taken some time but a lot of her memories had come back. And along with those something sparked between us. I remembered her from the past. We had never truly been together but we had longed for each other. And finding out she had left to find me, all of us was enough to spark something more.

We had spent one night together and after that we had not been able to stay apart. It was as if the flood gates had been opened and nothing could stop the waters flowing in. Not that I wanted to. The feelings coursing through me were amazing. Something I never thought I would have.

It was more than that though. Sydney made me feel balanced. A lot of the angry voices stopped. I was able to focus, able to be myself. I had been able to keep my anger about what was happening at bay. She kept me sane in the last month. Gave me hope where no one else could.

"We have to." I stood up and cupped her face, and I saw just in time as Christian eyed us with some sort of jealously as he left the room.

"I know, its just I feel like we just got back what was stolen from us." I nodded and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"I will come back though. There is nothing that will keep us about. When all else fails the center will hold." She looked up at me through her golden eyes.

"And what exactly is the center?" Her eyes sparkled with something, whatever it was it was playful, and I was thankful for her lightness.

"Our love. I love you Sydney." She gasped suddenly. With everything we had done I had yet to say I loved her. But it hadn't been until that moment that I had figured it out.

"God I love you too!" She lunged forward and caught my lips in hers. This was my haven.

All too soon though we were interrupted by Lissa. She came storming into the room her green eyes blazing. How had she already found out? Oh yea, Christian. They may have not figured their shit out, but he went to her now. For everything. It should not have surprised me he would tell her what we had found out, moments after.

"What's this bullshit about you guys leaving and only you two?" I cringed at the way her eyes bore into mine.

This Lissa was nothing like the one I remembered. My cousin had been soft, happy, loving. It hurt to see her like this. To know everything that had happened had made her so hard. I was thankful all of Victor's wrong doings had not affected Sydney so much. But I suppose we could not all be so lucky.

"We know what we are doing." That was the wrong thing to say, she basically ran at me.

"And what I don't? Do you have any idea what I have done for you guys. What I have gone through. I may not have killed a fucking person but I have seen some shit."

"I know you have, which is why you need to stay here. Enjoy your family, get yourself back." She was nodding no before I even finished.

"I started this and I am going to finish this. Get me a fucking ticket too. I am going." With that she turned away and left.

"You know Lissa is a lot scarier than I remember." I could not help but laugh at Sydney's confession. She was right. The woman did have a backbone to her.

"I'll go get her ticket." I kissed her again as I walked out and she went back to her paperwork.

I found myself not too long after sitting in Rose's abandoned room. We had searched the bedroom up and down. Nothing had been left untouched. It did not matter though. She had left nothing behind. We should have known though. She was trained for this. To disappear without a trace. It was just frustrating that Dimitri was doing even more to keep her out of our reach.

I feared what that man would do to her. He was clearly not himself. I had no doubt that as soon as Victor got his hands back on him he had brainwashed him. But I could see he had not done so completely. Dimitri had gone after Rose. Even with everything he still went for her. Shit that was some kind of love.

I got up slowly and walked into Rose's bathroom. I had had one too many cups of coffee today. I put the seat up and settled into draining my snake. I was well into it when I noticed Rose's trash had not been thrown out. I looked away, but something pulled me to look again. It was strange that we had not been in here. And why had her trash just been left there.

I was almost done when something in the small barrel caught my attention. My eyes growing as I realized what it was.

"Shit." I cursed as my aim failed me and I dripped down my pant leg. But I had no time to worry about that as I zipped myself back up.

Without thinking I reached into the barrel and pulled out what I was hoping was not real. My eyes hurt so much when I saw what was in my hand. I dropped to my knees and dug more into the trash. I came up with about five more. All the same. This was not good not good at all.

"What the hell are you doing. Becoming a trash picker." Christian's voice came from behind me but I could not turn to look.

I knew now more than ever that we had to find Rose. We had to find her before things got too ugly. Before she did something so stupid. Before Dimitri did something even stupider he would regret it forever.

"What the fuck is that?" Christian snatched one out of my hand and fell to his knees next to me.

"We have to find her." He nodded only as his eyes stared at the small contraption.

Rose had been impulsive. She had left in order to get Dimitri. It was now making sense why she left so suddenly, why she could not wait any longer. She was running out of time. She would only have so much time before she could not search for her man anymore.

I just hoped for her sake she would stay safe. Because Rose was carrying something that suddenly even seemed precious to me. Rose was with child, again. Only this time she had a chance to do it right to come back. To be with her first son. I just hoped for the life of that poor unborn child that she was ok, that we weren't too late.

 _ **Yep I just did that! This is honestly the moment I have been waiting so long for. A lot of you were guessing she may be pregnant but now you know for sure... I had to give them all a little fire under them to get them going! So what did you think? Do you think they will find her? Do you think she will keep herself safe?**_

 _ **Luka update... So little guy seems to be feeling a lot better. Thankfully the diaper rash cream has worked wonders and his little bum doesnt hurt haha... But its a never ending cycle. I believe he is now teething... He is one unhappy camper... Clinging to me... Crying... And nap time has become an epic battle... At least he's cute and he smiles alot haha!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to start off this chapter by saying thank you! Thank you to all who follow, fave, and review my story. I thoroughly enjoying writing this and you all make it that much more exciting for me. To see you share my enthusiasm is amazing. So thank you!**

Las Vegas never appealed to me. Though it was a great place to assassinate someone, with there being so many people, no one noticed if one person went missing. It was in reality not a great place to get your thoughts together. It was a place of sin, of hiding who you truly are, or perhaps letting who you hid from others be free. A way to pretend for a while that everything was well. Maybe it was why it appealed to so many others.

"You doing ok? You look pale?" Spiradon looked me up and down from across the table but I looked away.

Was I ok? I had no idea. I felt odd, sick, I hated life. I did not remember feeling this was with Ivan. I mentally chastised myself. The thought of that boy made me want to cry. A lot of things made me want to cry. And I feared I wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer. I had no idea who I was anymore. What I wanted. My body and thoughts were betraying me, and I hated every moment of it. I wanted to know why this was happening to me, had I not suffered enough.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Again Spiradon took me in, this time his eyes locking where I had my hands locked over my abdomen, I moved them away quickly and opted to look out the window instead.

Should I be doing this? Probably not. Would that stop me? No. It was because of my predicament that I had to do this. I had to save my Dimitri because there was no way in hell I could do this alone. I couldn't even meet our five year old son without him. How was I suppose to raise a newborn, without him. How was I suppose to see this new child grow, it was not fair that he miss out on another child.

Chances were they too would look like him. Although I had not seen Ivan, I had seen his hair. Abe had even tried to talk me into meeting him by describing him to me. All it had done was broken my heart even more. His eyes supposedly looked like Dimitri's, the kid was even growing out his hair. No, I couldn't see Ivan it would not be fair to Dimitri. A voice in the back of my head said it was not fair to Ivan for me to be so selfish, but I pushed that away.

No I had to do this. If I didn't I would never be able to live with myself. This was my only chance to get my life back. I knew it was dangerous, but it was worth it to me. And even though Spiradon was sketchy I knew he would help me, help me when I could not help myself. At least that is what I kept telling myself.

"I can't do this alone." I let my emotions slip for the first time in a while and forced myself to look the man in the eyes.

"I get it Rose. I really do. But this could get you killed." I already knew this, I knew the risk and still I went.

"I know but I can't do it alone. I can't go through this alone. It's selfish but I need him." All Spiradon could manage was a nod.

After an awkward silent lunch we made our way back to our hotel. We had booked a room at the Witching Hour. An odd casino and hotel filled with slim pale people. I thought nothing of it though. Each hotel here had a theme. It all depended on how much money you had, and I had plenty.

After many phone calls Spiradon was finally able to convince Robert to meet us. The man was paranoid as can be so everything had to be on his terms. I was far too tired to argue his logic. He insisted on an early dinner, at a very high end restaurant. I understood why though. It would be crowded but secluded. In other words safe. But from who?

"I'm going to shower." Spiradon simply waved me off as he claimed the second queen bed. I envied his ability to nap. I had tried on the plane ride and failed. I had apparently acquired motion sickness.

I hadn't looked into a mirror in so long, I had no need to know what I looked like. I was certain I looked like hell anyways. But walking into the large bathroom I could not avoid the giant ceiling to floor mirror that went up the far wall. I looked like fucking shit, it was horrible. I cringed back as I finally took a good look at myself, it had been a month. How I had I let this happen to me.

My skin was paler than normal, probably due to my constant vomiting. My hair was oily, and the green in it had faded to a dull almost moldy color.I briefly thought of coloring it back to brown, but memories of how Dimitri wanted back to normal plagued my thoughts. Shaking my head I focused on my face, the dark circles under my eyes were almost black. It was no wonder Spiradon was constantly eyeing me. I looked as if I would fall over at any moment and die.

Without my consent tears filled my eyes and spilled over. There was no way I could do this alone. I feared life now a days. I feared not being able to get to my Dimitri on time. I feared losing him, losing it all. I feared what I was doing to our unborn baby. I hoped against all odds my stupidity would not harm them in anyway. I may not have been ready for this, but I felt a connection to the baby the moment I found out I was. I felt so unlike myself.

The baby in a sense was a miracle, my shining light to show me things could and would be better. Not only that I did truly believe Victor had taken the chance at another child away from me. Thankfully it had seemed we were only sterile because of the pills he had been jamming down our throats. But it still did not make anything easier. If anything the pressure of running out of time was weighing me down.

What was worse was the fear of what would happen if Dimitri caught me first. There was no doubt that I would be forced back into the servitude. That Victor would once again take my child away from me. That Dimitir would help him in doing so simply because Victor asked him to. This time though I would not let him win. I had no idea how to love a child, but fuck if I did not want to learn.

I slowly removed my shirt and turned side ways. My eyes immediately focused on my stomach in the mirror. I wasn't even showing.I thought by now something would be there but it was nothing. Sadly I knew it probably had to do with the fact that I was losing weight instead of gaining. How much more stress could the baby take? How much more could I take? How could something so small do so much to me?

My mind flashed back to how I had found out about being pregnant in the first place. I had been feeling ill for days. I figured it was because I was eating very little and sleeping even less. But then I started getting memories back. One memory in particular had me stealing a test from one of the Belikov's room. That one tests turned into about five more when I needed to know if it was actually real.

My memory had been short, but it was enough. I had remembered finding out I was pregnant and going to my first appointment. The doctor asking if I was sick, tired, sore in my chest. I had not had any symptoms in my first pregnancy but I sure did with this one. I wondered if it meant I was doing something wrong.

I figured I was only about two months along. Something told me the last time Dimitri and I had sex had caused this. The memory was sweet and wonderful but it also caused me pain, mentally of course. It had been the last time we had been able to have each other. It hurt to remember the hope that had filled us both. How we had thought we would be happy, together, and possibly even safe.

I tried my hardest to relax in the shower. Let my thoughts float to the small amount of research I had done about being pregnant. I had gotten a good hold on what foods to avoid, what to add to my diet. Although I was doing a horrible job so far I had been making sure to take my prenatal vitamins. I tried to eat healthy when I could eat. And when my body decided not to throw it all up.

The stress was something I was working on. But I knew that would take time. I was trying to simply take things one step at a time. Not worrying about the future but about the present. I needed to stick with what I knew, and what I could do for the time being. It was not easy, but I needed to stick with it if I wanted my baby to be alright.

After a long shower I got out to find a fancy red dress hanging on the back of the door. No doubt Spiradon had ordered it for me seeing that the small backpack I carried with me probably had nothing appropriate for this dinner. I barely had enough clothes for anything, but it had to be this way.

I could not help but smile. It was odd that I was able to find some comfort in the man. I in no way felt feelings towards him, but I appreciated what he had done for me so far. There were countless times he could have sneaked away and escaped from me. I was far too tired at the moment to keep up with him. Yet he stayed, he helped. It was something I was only use to with my boys. They had been the only ones I trusted. It was a good feeling to find someone else.

"Well look at that Roza you clean up nicely." I stepped out of the bathroom and took him in with a scowl. He looked nice but he sure as fuck never listened.

"I told you not to call me that." He laughed lightly and turned towards the mirror to fix his tie.

"It's a good name for you." I scrunched up my nose at him, and flattened the dress some.

"Dimitri use to call me it all the time. I always liked it. I liked it even more because he was the only one to call me it." I gave him a pointed look, and he turned back to face me with a slight frown.

"Fine you win. For now. I'll find another nickname." I nodded my thanks, finally happy he got it. "Are you going to go like that?"

"Like what?" I took in my dress and ran my hands through my wet hair.

"Come on Rose, hair, make up." I sighed loudly. I did not have the energy to do either, but he was right. I was trying to blend in not stand out.

I spent another 30 minutes doing my hair and make up. Though it did nothing to stop my faded green hair from looking any less dingy. And no amount of make up could ever hide my dark circles. I just hoped to hell tonight I could get some sleep. I needed sleep.

The restaurant had an Asian feel to it. It also was very, very red. I suddenly got why Spiradon had gotten me the dress he had. Every women in there was dressed head to toe to match the place. I felt slightly self conscience, though. I felt and looked nothing like I use to. It was an odd feeling I had never felt this way before. I would normally walk in head high, owning the place. God things had changed.

"You look great. Don't worry." Spiradon grabbed my hand in his, and the gesture actually did wonders to make me feel better.

Our table was in a far back corner. A booth secluded from everyone else. I was glad to see a man already sitting there. Though it took everything in me not to cringe. Robert looked like Victor. Maybe a little thinner, and a little older, but they shared a lot of features. The one that I liked the least were their eyes. Green and all knowing.

"Ah I was wondering if I was going to be stood up." Robert got up, and I noticed a slight limp coming from his right leg. The man was not getting anywhere too fast. For some reason that comforted me, it meant he would have to stay put.

"Never. You know I keep my word." Robert smiled some at Spiradon but it turned into a frown as he took me in.

"Well you almost always do." He looked at me as if showing Spiradon that he was wrong.

"I know its hard to believe but this is important. Come lets sit. I'll introduce you." I slid into the booth between the two men. A waiter coming to take our drink orders as we looked at the menus.

"Robert this is Rose. Rose Hathaway." Robert took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles, he even mustered a smile. Again I was put off by how much he looked like Victor.

"I know who this is." Robert let go of my hand and studied me closely.

"How do you know me?" I knew I had never seen Robert before. But I had heard about him here and there.

In the mansion it was common knowledge that Victors brother had betrayed him. Robert had turned on him a few years back. I had never seen the man, or what he had done to be a traitor. And in my most recent research I had found out it was because Robert worked in the lab. Robert developed many things, including the tortures we had been forced to take.

"Have we met?" I was a bit hesitant to ask the question, but I did not recall ever meeting him.

"Yes. Under not so great circumstances." Robert sighed and I watched as he rubbed his bad leg with his palm. "Victor brought you to me while you were in labor."

The words caused me to gasp slightly. I remembered very little about the end of my pregnancy with Ivan. That memory I was sure was something I did not want to remember, or be told about. Essentially it seemed as if my son had just been ripped out of me and taken away.

"So you helped him?" Robert looked straight ahead a look of grief across his face.

"I helped you Rose." I let out a snort and he faced me. "Victor wanted to kill your son. I convinced him not to."

"How do I even know if that is true." He looked at me more intensely now.

"You asked for my help, begged me to save your son. So I did it. I could only do so much Rose. You had been in labor for 24 hours. You were in so much pain, but you pushed on. You gave birth and I watched amazed. I wasn't always the man Victor wanted me to be."

"What happened?" I did not know whether I was asking about my labor or his story.

"At a very young age I found out I was good at a lot of things. But one of the things I picked up and ran with was chemistry. I surpassed many. Even when I went to college nothing stopped me. I had a professor that I became close with. He had ideas, ones many thought were crazy, but I believed."

He stopped for a moment as the waiter brought us our drinks. I watched him drink slowly. I ordered without even knowing what I ordered. The first thing I saw I asked for. I had to know more. I had no time to think about anything but what Robert had to say.

"His wife had been raped. She was no longer the woman he married. And he hated that he could do nothing to help her. So he came to me with a crazy idea. An idea to help his wife forget."

I could not believe this. The pills we had been given had been produced to help someone. It was not hard to link the story to us. How the hell had Victor gotten his hands on them. My eyes swept Robert he needed to tell me more. As if he knew he opened his mouth again.

"At first the pills did nothing. And then suddenly one day they worked. What was even more amazing was he was able to produce false memories for her. Give her things he never thought he could. I was happy, proud even. Something like that could help so many get past their bad experiences. But I was no fool I also knew how badly something like those pills could be."

"So if you wanted to use them so badly for good, how did they end up being used on me. On the guys?"

"Victor found out. He had had people following me. Victor was smart, but he never was able to achieve much on his own. He also spoke of having the world in his hands, even as a child. So when his spy found out what I was doing he let the process fan out. And when it finally worked. Well he had me captured. Tortured. And eventually I gave in."

All this time I had figured the person that had made those pills was bad, evil. That they had worked side by side with Victor and got some sick satisfaction from doing it. I had been wrong. Once again Victor had used his genius for evil. He had tormented his own brother.

"Is there a way other than stopping the pills to help someone?"

"I never developed an antidote. I honestly never got much a chance to do much with what I had discovered. I spent years only working on what Victor wanted." He wrung out the napkin that was in front of him.

"What did he want?" I furrowed my brows wondering if I really wanted to know.

"Total world domination. He wanted to be able to control the masses. He wanted to me develop a way to give that medication to the masses."

Every time I learned something new about Victor and his plan it failed to surprise me. At first it was a shock. But now I knew that man was capable of anything and everything. I honestly had no idea what I was trying to fight against anymore. It seemed as if Victor had eyes and ears everywhere. How was I suppose to beat him, even with help this would be far near impossible.

"Can you stop it though?" I had to know. Robert was smart, very smart that much I knew now. But did he have the guts to stop what he had done.

"I have worked with some others to produce a medication to stop the effects of the pills. Your friend Lissa actually came to us." I let the information sink in, how the hell were we all connected but yet so far from each other. "It works, but we could not find anything to reverse the effects. But there is more something you should know."

"What you need to tell me!" I grabbed the mans arms tightly, he was hiding something I knew it. And I had to know what it was.

"I created something stronger. There was never a need to use it, but Victor said there would be a time he would need it. I wouldn't be surprised if he used on Dimitri."

I had no time to question how he knew about Dimitri. If he knew my back story I suppose it made sense he would know I would go after Dimitri. Maybe even Spiradon had told him to get him to see us. Whatever the reason it did not matter.

I remembered how we use to be. Mindless creatures who followed orders. We killed blindly, we followed orders. I knew what to expect of that. If Dimitri was the way he use to be I could help him. But this new stronger medication. I had no idea what it could do. How it would make Dimitri act. Could he be worse than before? And if so how much?

"You need to be careful. He won't think at all for himself. Victor can make him evil, pure evil. I watched it on someone before. It was as if it took their soul." I ran my hands through my hair making a mess of it. Our food had come a while before and I could not eat, I felt sick again. This time though it was not because of the baby.

"Is there anything I can do?" Robert looked me in the eyes, worry, concern and even fear in those green eyes.

"If I can get some of the medications I can work on something to counter it. But I have nothing. Victor used my own medications on me, and I cannot remember what is in it, how I composed it. The thing is its not wearing off, and no matter what I do I cannot duplicate it."

"So I just need to get you the medication. I can do that." I sat up straighter. It would not be easy but it was easier than finding Dimitri at the moment. It was something to distract me, something to get this shit flowing.

"Rose, you know how dangerous that could be." Spiradon spun me towards him but I slapped his hands away.

"I can do this. I have resources. I have to do this." Spiradon sighed taking his drink and downing it in one go.

After finally eating our cold meals we decided to head back to our hotel. Robert came with us, seeing as he too had booked a room there. My mind was reeling. I was not sure if all the information had really sunk in. Could Dimitri be a soulless man right now? Could he be doing things even worse than before? The thought made me sick.

"Roza." My steps stopped immediately. That voice, it was not Spiradon.

I whipped around in place and spun in a circle until my eyes landed on him. He was in a corner, leaning against it. He looked strong, handsome, and absolutely lethal. It was then I noticed we had left the hustle and bustle of the restaurant and were in a closed off area of the joining casino.

"What no running to me to say hello." I gulped, and could feel my eyes watering. His words were cold, his smirk like ice. Even his accent sounded wrong.

"Dimitri." His name left my lips in a whisper. And it was then I noticed the group of men closing in on us.

He stood up and started walking towards me, as he did this Spiradon pushed me behind him immediately catching Dimitri's attention. He looked where our hands were linked and a chill ran through my spine. He looked every bit like the man I loved, but yet nothing like him. All that was missing were red eyes and pale skin, to make him look even more like a monster.

"I see you have found yourself a new playmate." He barked out a loud laugh that had me stepping backwards. "I can assure you I am a lot more fun to play with. Give me your hand."

I instinctively took a step forward, this time it was Robert who stopped me. I could feel him leaning in, his hand around my other wrist.

"He's not the man you think he is." The words shattered my world. Dimitri was worse than he was before. This Dimitri, he was not Dimitri.

"I think you are outnumbered. Give me her and I might let you live." I reacted now, I had to stop this.

In one movement I pulled my hands out of the two mens near me and reached for my guns on my thighs. I shot down three of the men within seconds, no shot lethal. I had no idea if they were really bad, or made that way. Spiradon jumped in and started fighting, while Robert backed into a corner behind him.

"Roza is mine!" I watched in awe as Dimitri took one of his own men and snapped his neck. The action causing him to come closer to me. I lifted my gun towards him without thinking, it was him or my baby. And I knew who to pick.

"You look like an angel Roza. An avenging angel. But angels fall Roza."

"I'm not falling."

"I beg to differ. You are outnumbered. Out classed. Put the gun down." His words were dripped with venom. They scared me, I feared then that he may win.

Again I acted quickly, I shot two more men, helping Spiradon to beat the horrible odds against us. I hoped our noise would catch the attention of the security at the least. There was no way Dimitri would do anything with too many people around.

"The door." I yelled out to Spiradon, who caught sight of the exit door. There was not too much in his way and he grabbed Robert and dragged him to the door, the faint sunlight did wonders to make me feel better. I did not want them harmed, I had brought them into this mess.

Dimitri took my slight distraction to attack. He slammed into me knocking one of my guns out of my hands. I heard the pounding of feet and knew that security was coming. But I feared they would not make it on time.

I aimed a punch at Dimitri, but it was as if I was fighting Dimitri on crack. He blocked hit after hit, and I only managed to get myself even more pinned down by him. In my panicked state I let him advance.

"Give up!" He yelled the words at me his face contorting in anger. I had never seen him like this.

"I can't." I was practically begging now. I was also begging for some miracle.

Oddly enough it came in the form of Spiradon tackling Dimitri off of me. The two men started to fight and I saw the security rounding the corner they all had guns pulled out. What I also saw was Spiradon's gun aimed at Dimitri.

"No." I slammed into him causing his bullet to miss.

In two seconds Spiradon pulled me away and towards the opened wailing exit door. I was numb. Looking back I saw as Dimitri pulled out his gun, in mere seconds shooting every guard, in the head. My Dimitri never would have done that. We killed only our target. We did not kill innocent people. It was then that I learned that my Dimitri was gone. He was gone and I had little hope of saving him.

 _ **Soooo This has been the longest chapter I have written in a very long time, 4600 words. Whoa! Please please tell me what you think! Were you expecting Robert to actually be a victim? Do you believe he can help Rose? What did you think of this Dimitri? Should Rose give up? Give me some love, I am in desperate need of some loving... I have had a horrible last few weeks and reviews even though I know its asking for a lot, make my day! May I be horrible and ask for 15 for this chapter? It is extra long and action packed!**_

 _ **Luka update... He has figured out he likes it when he puts his fingers in my mouth and I fake bite them. He giggles as he pulls them away to "safety"... By far the cutest thing ever!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I know I am totally horrible. I apologize. A note is at the end though. Enjoy!**_

Rose POV

 _Memory_

" _Where do you see yourself in 10 years?" My brows furrowed as I looked across the small table to Dimitri._

 _We had been dating for a few months, and they had been the best three months of my life. Our dates still were at his cabin, but it made them that much better. We focused on us, on learning about each other. Or simply just cuddling in front of the fire. It was times like these that when I looked into his eyes I hoped to always be able to look into them and see what I was seeing._

" _I don't know. Maybe married. A kid on the way." I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. I had never thought about marriage must less children, but Dimitri made me think beyond the tomorrow._

" _I see that too." He smiled at me and took a few more spoonfuls before looking back at me, a bit more serious this time. "Do you see those things with me?"_

 _I could feel the heat in my cheeks rise even more. Whenever I thought of anything with Dimitri I thought about our future. I imagined a wedding, babies, a cabin. I knew we had not been together for long, but something inside of me screamed at me that I had beat all odds and found the one._

" _Yes." It was a mere whisper but he heard me, before he could react I cast my eyes downward though. I feared his reaction. His fingers laced with mine as he placed our fingers over the table._

" _I imagine a future with you too Rose." I looked up a little shocked. "Don't be so surprised. I would not be with you if I saw no future with us. What I feel for you I've never felt before."_

" _I think I felt this way from the moment I met you." We both smiled at my small confession. It was hard to imagine we had only known each other for months and not years._

" _I want you to remember this moment forever." I looked at him a little confused but still managed a small chuckle and smile. "No, I mean it. You feel this, this feeling when I hold your hand." I nodded well knowing what he was talking about, it was the fluttering in my stomach, the way I looked at his eyes and felt special, beautiful._

" _I want you to know I will always feel this way as well. Nothing and no one can take this away from us. No matter what, we will always have this moment."_

 _End Memory_

I had gotten that small memory back two days after Dimitri had been taken. It had been pure torture then and even more so now. It was those small memories that ate away at me. It was that specific memory that filled me with both hope and hopelessness. I wanted to fight, to get more moments like that, but I knew better. What Dimitri and I had, we would never have again.

Even if I somehow managed to save my Dimitri things would never be the same. We could never go back and be those people. That innocence, that pureness, it had been taken away from us. We could be together, if I could figure out how to save him, but that moment would never come back to us. It would forever be a memory.

I suppose it was better to have memories like that than to have none at all. Every memory that surfaced was both bliss and painful. I wanted to remember, but I felt like I fell apart just a bit more when I did. I felt an overwhelming sense of love for that man. I could remember how that love use to be. It was young, grand, and something I would never feel the same way about. Good or bad though I would always love that man. He was the one. I had found the one but he had been ripped away from me.

My eyes focused to the left where Spiradon was driving. He had yet to mutter a word to me. I could tell by his posture and his eyes that he was mad. At first I was confused, but then I had heard a breaking news report on the radio. Fifteen men had been killed. Fifteen men Dimitri had killed. I had traded their lives for the life of a man who was no longer the man I loved.

I could not begin to feel bad though. I did, don't get me wrong, but not the way I should have. Dimitri to me was worth so much, but I had hoped no one would get killed or hurt in the process. I was a fool to believe things would go smoother. It had been a long time since everything had gone to plan.

It did not help matters any that since we had left LasVagas I had been feeling ill. It felt nothing like morning sickness though. I felt like how many described the fluBut it could not have been that, I knew Victor had made sure we never got sick. My muscled ached, even more so than they should. I felt cold and hot, at the same time. And my nose was starting to run. I figured it was my body reacting to everything that had happened though. Stress I did not need, but was forced to take on.

"I'm sorry." My voice sounded hoarse, thick.

"Seriously?" Spiradon punched the steering wheel some and looked over at me in disbelief. "Sorry isn't going to bring those men back. I was helping you but making sure no one got too hurt. But that, that was a fucking monster Rose. You should have let me kill him."

I cringed back into my seat, suddenly feeling overcome with sadness. I could feel tears pooling in my eyes, and for the first time in a long time I just wanted to cry. I wanted to sob and scream. I wanted to let it all go because honestly it was just becoming too much. This was all my fault.

"You shouldn't talk to her like that." Through my sobs I heard Robert chastise Spiradon. His hand landed on my shoulder as he tried to comfort me. "Look it was a horrible day for us all. But killing Dimitri is not what we had to do. It was horrific people had to die, but there will be a lot more death than that if we do not stop Victor."

"No if I had killed him Dimitri would not have been able to kill anyone else. Victor would have at least lost one fucking pawn." My eyes that had been drying some watered up again as I thought of Dimitri dying.

"Stop it. Look at her. She loves that man. And that man deep down inside is still her Dimitri."

"He will never be Dimitri again." Silence filled the car as Spiradon's words echoed through our heads. I hated to admit it, but he was right. If I ever did save him he would never be the same, ever.

After a bit more crying I feel asleep from the exhaustion. My dreams were all about Dimitri. A dark mix of the past and the hopeless future. I found myself following a path that led me no where. Every time I was within reach of Dimitri he would disappear. The last thing I would see was that smirk, no humor just pure evil. He was not my Dimitri, but I could not stop myself from continuing to run the circular path.

No matter what I could not stop myself in real life either. I knew it might be a lost cause, that I may get myself killed. And bring along the life of the innocent unborn child within me. I would truly leave little Ivan without a mother. A father and mother without a daughter. But the problem was I loved Dimitri so truly and deeply that I would be that selfish. I could not stop trying to save him because if I truly lost him I was sure I would lose myself.

A light gentle touch to my forehead woke me from my sleep. When I opened my eyes they felt heavy. My body was weighed down by some invisible force. My body ached in a way that had nothing to do with the fight from before. I felt clammy and cold, but yet so hot and uncomfortable. My mind was mottled and I had no idea what was happening to me, I tried to sit up but Spiradon came into my view pushing me back down.

"Lay back down Rose, you're not well." His words reached my ears but it was as if I did not understand him. Not well? What was wrong with me? I had never felt this way before.

"Her fever is spiking. We need to get her a doctor." Spiradon looked over at Robert as he lightly laid a cool rag over my neck and forehead.

"If we get her one they will want to admit her." The sound of those words clicked inside my head. I was sick, and they needed someone to help. My mind slowly processed the information and I came up with something.

"I have money." Both men looked at me as if what I said made no sense and perhaps it didn't but I had more to say. "You can hire someone to come here. They won't ask questions if you just pay them."

Both men walked away immediately understanding me. Those small sentences seemed to have taken so much out of me. My hands slowly inched closer to my stomach landing where my baby would be settled. I let me thoughts for a moment wonder to the baby. Was it a girl this time? Was it healthy? What if my hits had injured it? What if Dimitri had hurt his own child without knowing?

I hated feeling this way. I felt weak. But most of all I felt scared. Neither of those were who I was. I was strong, fearless. I had once felt like I owned the world. Now I felt like a tiny speckle on the earths huge surface. I hated this feeling. And I hated the turn my life had taken.

Would I have been better off staying with Victor? Going along with his games and enjoying it. It seemed so much easier to have stayed with him. None of us would have been in this situation. We would be distracted, not know any better.

My thoughts were derailed as Ivan's small form passed through my mind. The look in my father's eyes when he saw me. The happiness the Belikov's showed when they saw their beloved Dimitri. Was it worse now? To have seen us, had us within their hold and now gone? I was sure it was, if my own feelings were any indication.

My thoughts were cut off as a small pain shot up through my stomach. At first it was a soft pain, almost as if I was getting my period. The thought scared me but I knew sometimes this would happen, at least that was what my research said. I calmed a bit. trying to focus more on why I was sick. It wasn't as if I had been doing or around sick people. I steered clear of a lot of people. I had no idea how I could be sick. It wasn't even flu season.

My thoughts soon shift when an even stronger pain radiated in my stomach. This time it was stronger and much more than a normal period cramp. It was a stabbing pain, it felt like someone was ripping me apart. The pain so intense it caused me to whimper, catching the attention of the two men talking on their phone on speaker.

My hands quickly darted to my stomach again as another sharp pain rose from it. It was then that small flashes occurred before my eyes. First a flash of Robert, dressed in a white lab coat. Second of pain shooting through my stomach. And third Robert asking me to push. It was then that I knew what the pain felt like. It was as if I were in labor. It was what I felt when I was having Ivan.

Panic surged through me at the thought of losing this child. It was my chance at a normal life. To redeem myself. If I saved Dimitri it could be our future. The thoughts only last a few more seconds as another pain shot through me.

"Robert she's bleeding." Spiradon stood at the end of the bed lifting the covers up.

"Doctor you need to get here now." Robert screaming into the phone was the last thing I remembered before my thoughts and dreams pulled me into a world that use to be.

 _ **Again I am sorry about taking so long. I want to first off say thank you, for following, and for all the constant reviews. I read them all, and tried to answer some but my Luka is awake and I have to be fast before he starts hollering. So what did you think? Why do you think Rose is sick? Will she lose the baby? Next chapter will be fun for me to write and it will a lot better than this shit I just wrote.**_

 _ **Luka update... He loves food. Tonight he had spaghetti and meatballs... Did I mention he loves food, eats everything and still has no teeth, at almost 8 months! haha**_


	8. Chapter 8

Dreaming was an odd thing. It was one of the few times my mind let me remember. Remember happiness. Remember the old me. Did it bother me? Yes, of course. But I would much rather remember, build up motivation, than to be left with nothing, a blank. My memories bit me hard, I held them as reminders though. Reminders that I had something to fight for. There was no more hopelessness not now, not anymore.

I remembered a time when I did not want to know. When I thought I was better off. What a fool I had been. But then again I could not be so hard on myself. Back then I had not known better. Life was all about killing and doing as told. It took a while for me to see it but it had not been my fault. My life, our lives had been ripped away from us.

The person I use to be while with Victor was not someone I ever wanted to be again. Did I still get angry? Of course. Would I rip someone's head off if they fucked me over? Without a thought. Those were things that I don't think had changed though, things I believed the Rose from before Victor would have done. I still saw some of the old Rose in me, the Rose before Victor. Well maybe slightly but even back then I fought, I fought for the things I wanted and I was feisty. A memory of me arguing with Mason was enough to back this up.

My dreams may have torn at my fragile emotions but they also worked to make me stronger. They gave me a purpose. I had to do the impossible, because if I didn't try I would not be me. I tried and tried. Giving up was not part of who I use to be, and it sure as hell was not who I was now. I had broken down a few times, but could you blame me? Not only that sometimes I did feel out of control. Whether it was the pregnancy or the angry within me I did not know. But I was waging on it being the anger. I was angry and had had enough of all the bullshit. Of course the memories the reminders did hurt as well. I was feeling new emotions, and sometimes did not know how to handle them.

I was a new Rose, that much I was sure of. Though I saw a lot of the old me. It had taken a while, but now I saw it. The passion, the fire, the need to do bigger and better things. I hated being held back then, and I hated it even more now. My patience was shorter, my body toner, my thoughts darker, but I was still Rose. And I would continue to fight until the very end. No one was going to stop me. much less that bastard Victor.

That was why I was going to find Dimitri and I was going to save his stupid Russian ass. Well as soon as I could find a way to get out of this stupid hospital. I groaned as I hid behind another corner as security ran by. The last thing I needed was to get caught during my great escape.

Don't get me wrong I understand why Robert and Spiradon brought me here, I was in what they believed to be dire need of medical assistance. It brought more problems than solved them. I was happy they worried enough about the baby and I, but my admittance here had caught Adrian's and Christian's attention. Something I had worked very hard to avoid.

The security guards running around aimlessly were sent by Abe, to make sure I stayed put. I honestly didn't have time for this bullshit. So the moment they had left me alone I had bolted. Robert and Spiradon would find me. Or so I hoped. Though they seemed to have disappeared around the same time the security guards showed up. I just hoped those two had not bailed.

I had left the room I was in a rush but not before grabbing the black and white image that had been sitting on the side table. My baby was alive and well. And by the looks of it going to get its height from its father. I was only about 9 weeks but the baby was longer than most at this point. I had been happy to know it was alive and well. I had been in fear. But now that I was sure the baby was well I knew I had to hurry up and save its daddy.

Stealing another look at the picture I smiled knowing there was still a chance at a happy future. I still had a part of Dimitri with me. And together with Ivan we would soon, hopefully become a family. I was thankful that someone had listened to my frantic prayers, prayers I was certain were sent up to nothing. Apparently someone or something was looking out for us.

With stealthy steps I grabbed a lab coat hanging off a hook and put it on and buttoned it in hopes to blend in. I hoped no one would notice my socks. My luck again was strengthened as I made it out of the hospital without anyone noticing. It seemed it had been extremely busy and no one even looked my way.

My steps sped up as I got further and further away. My breath calmed knowing no one was going to find me now. Well hopefully those two jackasses, Robert and Spiradon not Adrian or Christian, would find me. I sighed as I could no longer see the hospital, that was until a car stopped in front of me blocking my way. Shit.

The window rolled down and I tensed well knowing my mission would be shot to hell. I could already picture Christian's cocky smile, Adrian starting on a fucking lecture before the window even made it all the way down. I stopped as my mouth opened to cuss them out when I saw Lissa.

"Are you just going to stand there looking like a fish out of water?" It was then that I noticed my mouth was opening and closing. My words had been swallowed down and for a second I did not know what to say.

"I'm not going back!" I started to walk around her car when she revved the engine. I looked at her my eyes hard, but she stared back through the windshield.

"Stop being so stubborn and get in the car." She was now leaning out of her lowered window pinning me with her stare.

"I don't think you understand blondie I am not going back I got shit to do." I tried to walk again but she revved her engine again this time inching the car closer to me.

"And I don't think you understand. Geez stop being a bitch and get in the car, I'm trying to help your stupid ass."

My eyes narrowed. I had to give it to her, the slim blonde had some fucking balls on her. First shooting at Dimitri then talking to me like this. But I didn't have time to listen I needed to get as far away from here as possible she was holding me back and probably trying to buy asshat 3 and 4 some time. With that I turned and continued walking.

"You've got to be kidding me." I heard her door open and close and her foot falls come closer to me. " I am going to help you. I got those assholes to bring me cause I knew they would stop you. I am here for you. I want to help you get him back Rose."

I froze taking in a deep breath. I was certain I could not trust her, would she really lie to get me to go back. Slowly I turned towards her intent on giving her a few select words, when I did I was met with something strange. She was being truthful. Her eyes glowed and begged me. I knew why, this time she wanted to be a step ahead. She had not been able to help the first time and she feared losing me again.

"Awe fuck. Fine lets go. I swear if you're lying I'll fucking kill you." I pointed at her trying to make sure she knew I wasn't lying but she had the balls to smile widely at me.

I felt slightly younger as I slammed the passenger door shut. Lissa looked over at me as I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. This was not part of the plan. Even if she said she was helping she would just get in the way. I did not need anything more to worry about. I sighed and looked around, why the hell wasn't she driving.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Her jade eyes snapped to the seat belt next to me and I stared at her slightly peeved. "You're kidding right."

"Safety first." I rolled my eyes but still buckled myself in.

"You know if you truly wanted to follow that motto you would have left me." She laughed loudly the sound sparking something inside of me, and it wasn't a bad thing. She lightened the tension around me and I could feel myself relaxing unwillingly.

"Now that would have been boring. Why go back to the boys when you and I can go on an epic adventure. Just two gals out to have fun and save the day." She turned the knob the the radio a catchy pop song playing that I had never heard before.

"You're seriously going to help me?" I had to admit I had my doubts. She had been trying to get on good terms with Christian, surely this would set her back.

"Did you know those assholes wanted to leave me behind? They wanted to go find you alone." She looked over at me a frustrated look on her face. "So said dumbasses allowed me to go to Paris with them and then fucking left me there! Can you believe them!"

"Ha. Yes I believe that. Sounds like something I would do." She let out a sound between a huff and a groan.

"Never you mind Rose. Anyways I made it back to the states and I had Sydney tell me what was going on that you had been hospitalized. So boom I came here without them. I figured they would force you back. And honestly I think it would be counter productive." Her voice had gotten bitter towards the end, it seems my boys messed with the wrong girl.

"You got that right."

"So am I to assume you've done something, I mean you've been gone over a month." I groaned hating that I had not gotten as far as I hoped to.

"So far I have Spiradon and Robert helping me. But..." I didn't get to finished as she slammed on the brakes. "What the fuck Liss?"

"You were the one to get him out of prison? Oh my god that was epic. I mean it pissed off the boys and they figured it was you but there still is not proof. Damn I wish I could have helped!" All I could do was laugh, maybe I didn't mind her so much.

"I probably could have used the help. It wasn't easy by any means." I sighed remember the mess we had caused.

"But you did it. So where to?" She waved her hand across the dashboard a small smile on her pink lips.

"New York."

"Hmm alright. Flying or driving?" She looked cute when she was serious. Lissa was a badass but by no means did the girl look it. She was cute and blonde. Everything I wasn't.

"We will have to drive. Next state we will have to get another car. It won't take the boys long to track this one down." She nodded taking in my orders.

After that silence fell between us. I was thankful for it. I honestly did not know what to say to her. I was thankful though. I never would have thought Lissa would be the one to help me out of this mess, or any mess for that matter. There was something about her though. More than met the eye. Her love for us for me fueled her to do anything even the impossible.

I didn't remember too much about her, but I could piece a lot together by how she acted around me. Even at Victor's mansion she watched me a certain way. I could never piece it together until now. She looked at me like she knew me, like she hurt for me. Now I knew why. She did know me, probably better than I knew myself."

"So I heard from the rumor mill something." Lissa broke the silence, but seemed a lot more hesitant this time when she spoke and I knew why. I knew they would eventually figure it out. It was probably why they pushed their efforts to find me sooner.

"Oh really. And since when did you listen to gossip." I couldn't help it a small smile worked its way onto my lips as I teased her.

"I suppose rumor and gossip are not the right words." She scrunched up her nose and her grip on the wheel tightened.

She was tense that much was obvious. I was confused at first. Why would she be so scared to ask me about something that was now clearly obvious. But then it hit me she was still walking on eggshells around me. She may have known me but she also knew I had a lot hidden as well. Anger. Madness. I tried to think like her, imagine what she was feeling. And for the first time I felt bad for her.

"Yea well." I reached into the lab coat and pulled out the picture. Without thinking I handed it to her.

She grabbed it cautiously. And took a moment to adjust her hands so she could drive one handed. Little by little she brought the picture up and then stared at it. Something in those jade eyes made me happy. I was happy because even with everything happening Lissa was happy for me. And I was not going to lie I was happy too. I had hope. A future.

"Wow that's awesome." She looked at the picture for a few more moments before handing it back to me. "So what's the plan?"

The rest of the drive to the next state I spent catching her up on my time spent with Robert and Spiradon. I told her what I had to do. I told her what I had learned. She spent the whole time listening, absorbing. Our plan was barely a plan at all but at least it was something. I was actually glad to have Liss here. I felt a lot better than I had since this all happened. I no longer felt so alone and isolated. Spiradon and Robert had been nice enough, but they had not been what I had needed.

When the next state line came up we switched cars. A car we borrowed from a very giving stranger. My gun may have helped and also my skills to convince someone to shut the fuck up. But we had a car, at least until we got to the next state. That's what we did the days that came and went.

There was a calm inside of me that I had not felt in a long time. It took about two days for me to realize why that was. I knew I had a bond with Dimitri, it had always been there even back in the beginning. But there was also a bond between Lissa and I. We shared a different kind of bond, one I suppose sisters would share. Were just her presence would calm me. Being with Lissa was truly what I had needed. She did not judge. She excepted. And she helped.

"Can I ask you a question?" Days later Lissa and I found ourselves in a cafe in Virginia.

"Ask away." Lissa shifted in her seat and fixed her eyes upon me, dragging them slowly from my toes to my messy bun.

"Do you think we can do this?" I sighed well knowing what she was thinking. The question had crossed my mind numerous occasions.

"It's not going to be easy. And we may hit some major road blocks." I looked up to meet her eyes. "This is life or death Lissa. There's a high chance we may not make it out alive."

If my words scared her she did not show it. She sat back in her seat and looked at me again. This time her eyes were more calculating. She took everything in about me, her eyes lingering long on my stomach. She sighed in some sort of defeat and leaned forward to pick at her salad.

"We have to do what we have to. If not now it will have to be done sooner or later. I think the sooner it's done the better. The guys want to plan for so long, but I know we don't have time. I can feel it in my bones. Victor has something big planned and he's going to do it soon."

I nodded at her well knowing what she was talking about. Something about this time with Dimitri was different. Victor was taking out his big guns and I knew it was a matter of time before he used them. Not only that I knew he was sick of waiting. This whole time he had known what he wanted and he had still to get it. I was sure his patience were running out.

"Are Spiradon and Robert going to meet us?" I groaned at the question.

"I hope so. But I have no idea. If anything this was their chance to get away. I wouldn't hold it against them if they wanted nothing to do with this." I stuffed an apple slice in my mouth though it made me feel sick.

"True but it is also their chance to get some pay back. You said so yourself they were unhappy being used." I sat up straight and nodded.

"I'm trying to hold up hope but you know how that goes." Lissa gave me a small sad smile.

"I know. But I'll hope enough for the both of us. Stuff has to work out. You're right it won't be easy but I refuse to believe that someone like Victor will win." With a firm nod of her head Lissa went back to eating like nothing was bothering her.

Hours later I was in the drivers seat again with Lissa asleep beside me. Against my better judgement I let my mind wonder. I thought about my past, my present and my future. And I could not help but start to feel some hope welling up inside of me. I refused to be hopeless. I had been there and I had hated the feeling. I needed some of the hard Rose to come back. This was not the time to go soft.

In order for all of this to work out I had to stay positive. I had to believe that no matter what everything would be ok. I would get Dimitri back. We would defeat Victor. And best of all we would get our happy ending. It would be no story tale that was for sure but it would be happiness. True and powerful happiness.

As I crossed the state line to New York I knew things were going to get worse before they got better. But I had to look beyond that. I had to find what Robert needed to save my Dimitri. And I was going to. With Lissa by my side now I felt stronger, safer. The small blonde radiated something I had never seen before. With a smile on my face I hit the accelerator and readied myself for what was to come. No matter what happened I would get my happy ending.

 _ **First off I want to say thank you to everyone who supports me. I know it takes me a while to update, but it is not easy. I had a guest reviewer (LUCY) ask me to update more, and tell me I was losing people and it was not fair. Don't get me wrong I get it. I hate reading a story I love and not getting updates, or them taking too long. It sucks. But I have life outside of FF. I have a baby, a husband, dogs, and a house to take care of. Some day I forget to shower. Some days I forget to eat. And if I forget those things sadly I forget to write. I have put my other story on hold, Fairy Tales arent real, in order to take some of the stress away. I hope to be able to focus solely on this story for now. It was too much to do both.**_

 _ **I apologize if updates are irregular. But I am only human. I have problems, a life, and many things going on. I want to thank everyone who had stuck by me though. People who understand. I won't ever give up on my stories though. I will finish this no matter what, it just may take some time. So thank you all for the support, the love, and the encouragement! I am going to try and update once a week. But again don't hold me completely to it. Sometimes I will fail.**_

 _ **SO what did you think? DO you like that Lissa is now helping Rose? Will they find what they need in New York? Will Spiradon and Robert come back?**_

 _ **Again thank you!**_

 _ **Luka update... He's now 8 months! and he loves the winnie the pooh character Tigger!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Tell me again why we can't just go in? It's empty." I looked over at Lissa and felt the urge to smack her upside the head.

"Because Vasalissa this use to be Victor's den, you don't really think he left without having someway to keep track of it." I bore my eyes into the side of her head causing her to give me a side eye.

"Don't call me that. I'm not stupid. I just think no one will stop us if we go in. Do you really think he has security here 24/7?" Just like me she looked like she wanted to smack me.

We had gone back and forth like this for over an hour. I had been trying to come up with a plan but she would not shut the fuck up. I also was hating myself for wanting some help from either Christian or Adrian. They were who I would turn to in situations like this. I had to give them credit where credit was due.

"Yes, I do think he has this place secure. It's empty because he wants you to think it's empty. Abe sent out guardians who said there was nothing, but you and I know there are hidden passages, hidden rooms." I gave her a pointed look and she slightly purred at me.

"Whatever then. So what do we do?"

"I got a hold of a laptop. But I'm not going to lie this wasn't my thing. Adrian and Sydney always did the technical shit. And I have a fog bomb I made. But honestly I wouldn't trust it." I hated that I had not paid extra attention on those days we were taught these things.

I had favored combat and anything with violence. We were given a lot of lessons and tools to be the perfect assassins. But technology and pyrotechnics weren't my forte. Trust me I tried, but I had barely made it through. It never bothered Victor so much because the four of us had to work as a team. Now I wish I had excelled just a bit more. At least I could do something and I only hoped it would work.

"It's better than nothing." I nodded as I set my sights on the laptop my goal to tap into the security cameras.

"God he has these cameras encrypted." Lissa looked over my should and pointed to the screen.

"Enter a 1 instead of an L." I gave her a doubtful look but changed my entry.

"Don't look so cocky." As it worked a wide smile came on her face. "Now comes the hard part. I need to change the feed so it's on a loop."

I concentrated for a while and almost gave up. Right before I did I somehow figured it out. Not only that I was able to set a timer for it. Glancing down at my watch I saw we had about an hour before the loop would start. And sadly we would have even less time to break in.

I started looking through the video feed and noticed that only two men were stationed inside the "abandoned" lab. I was confident I could take them out no problem. I just hoped we could get to them before they had time to radio anyone else. I felt sure that their shift changes wouldn't come until later anyways. It was mid after noon and I knew most worked 12 hour shifts. They would be about half way done only.

"Vents are the best way to enter. Up there." I pointed to the left side of the building as Lissa rolled her eyes.

"I still don't understand why you like going through vents so much."

"It's not that I like it. It's that's it's the easiest way to surprise someone. Most people don't look up." I gave her a pointed look and she sighed in defeat.

"Ok so vents. Then what?" I smiled widely.

"We knock out those two guys and look for what we need." She furrowed her eye brows.

"Where are we looking?"

"I don't know. We just look until we find it." This time she let out a groan.

"Rose that is not a plan. We need to see where to go, how to get there. We don't have much time." I grabbed her hand that had been gesturing wildly.

"I've long since learned that plans fail. We are going in there and following our guts. From now on we follow our instincts. I feel good about this." I begged her with my eyes to see how sure I felt, cause I really did.

"Fine you win. Going with my gut. We go in knock them out and find what we need. Everything will go to plan." As she nodded her head I nodded with her. This would be a breeze compared to what I had done before.

An hour later I was lowering Lissa into a vent. For being so petite the girl had no stealth. She landed with a thump and glared at me as she rubbed her hip. All I could do was chuckle as I jumped in, slid down and landed softly next to her. All I got was an eye roll telling me she was in no way impressed. I smiled widely at her as she looked away and started to crawl.

It took a few more minutes than planned since I had forgotten about the large vent fan but we had been making good time. As we dropped down on top of our first target I groaned at the loud noise Lissa made as she missed her mark and instead hit a table knocking it over along with everything on top of it. Thank goodness I was better than her and landed right on the man. His surprise worked against him as I was able to roll him over and put him in a tight head lock. He struggled a little more than I would have liked but soon the lack of oxygen got to him. As he fell onto me I watched as Lissa finally managed to get up and dust off her outfit. I think I knew why she never became an assassin.

"You really suck at all this you know." A frown passed through her lips as she set a glare at me.

"At least I can try." I chuckled at her response but helped her clean up. I wanted to leave no evidence other than the two men saying I was here. Our plan was to confuse Victor.

"Just go out the door to the right. There should be a room there kinda like an operation room. I'm pretty sure there is a trap door there." She nodded looking at me confused.

I trusted Lissa but I still was not up for telling her everything. The reason I believed their was a trap door? Because I remembered it from my labor with Ivan. Things had been fuzzy but I could have sworn when Victor had visited me he had come through the wall. I thought before I had just been so out of it but now I knew better. It was the best place to start anyways.

As we split up and I went to find the second man. Lissa had wanted to help me but we knew it was best if she looked and I fought. We needed to get a head start on finding things if we wanted to accomplish anything at all in under an hour. I perked up my ears in hopes to hear the man walking around. It took a few minutes but then his footfalls came closer. I hid behind the corner again trying to use the element of surprise. I jumped forward hoping to do the same as the first but this man had a better reaction time.

He was able to knock my hands away and attempt to trip me. I jumped over his legs trying to use his height against him as I slammed my shoulder into him. I had not given him enough credit, the man was tall and obviously built like a solid wall. He did not move at all. I had to revamp my attack this one was going to need more than just a head lock.

I had to bide some time. I wasn't going to attack first, no I had to wear him out before I would be able to get him out of commission. Lissa was going to be doing most of the checking, but I had one room I had to get to. And I had not been expecting such a fight from this bastard. I most definitely had not given him enough credit.

The hallway we were in was small but I used it to my advantage. I ran around him ducking punches and kicks. He tried to grab me a few times but his height and my speed were against him. Finally I saw as he started to wear down and I made my move. I crouched downwards kicking out my legs catching him in the back of his knees. He wobbled a a bit and I though he wasn't going to fall. Thankfully he landed on the ground with a large this.

I wasn't no time hitting a few pressure points on his neck as I reached under him to choke him. He put up a fight almost wiggling out of my grasp but the lack of oxygen was not on his side. With a little more pressure I was able to get him to pass out. I brought out some plastic zip ties and tied his hands together. If anything he was the threat between the two of them and I wasn't going to take any chances.

I rushed forward looking for the tiny room I had only seen twice. It was Victor's office down here. He used it all the time but made sure we never went in there. I always wondered what he kept there and I was slightly mad I had never tried to find out before. I knew there would not be much but I was hoping to find something. Anything would help right about now.

I rushed in and instead of checking draws I looked for anything hidden. I was running out of time, I glanced down at my watch and saw that I had 10 minutes left until we would have to head out if we didn't want the camera to see us. I groaned as I hit every inch of the wall coming back with nothing. I was about to say fuck it and leave when foot steps that sounded nothing like Lissa's sounded down the hall. The came closer and closer so I pulled out my gun. I hid behind the cabinet near the door and braced for a confrontation. They came closer and barged into the office. I groaned loudly as I aimed my gun higher causing them to smile widely.

"Did you miss me?"

 _ **Two chapters in one week? Yea I surely am trying to kiss ass! I also do really feel bad I have been such a bad updater! But here it was the next chapter! Can you guess who is there? Will they find anything?**_

 _ **Thank you all again! We are 9 chapters in and already at 100 plus reviews wow! Thank you thank you thank you!**_

 _ **Luka update…. He likes to "feed" himself. It mostly consist of a big mess but he seems rather proud of himself!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for any mistakes it took me a month to write this and I did not re read it at all… Enjoy**_

I couldn't help but groan. Again as he stepped closer to me. I was glad he had found us but why the hell had he come into the lab. Getting Lissa and I out was going to be hard enough. But now I had to get three of us out. Glancing down at my watch I saw I only had five more minutes. Fuck. I suddenly felt tired and hoped everything would work out.

"Do you need help beautiful." A playful smile crossed his lips and I knew I had been forgiven.

"Yea find a hidden anything." I went back to trying to find anything. I started to panic as the seconds went down that was until My hand his something and a tile on the ground popped up.

I went to grab it but Spiradon shook his head.

"Do what Lissa is doing." When I looked at him confused he pulled out his phone opening his camera app and started taking pictures of everything.

Turns out Lissa was a lot smarter than I thought. It would make sense to leave the stuff here. That way Victor would be confused as to what we got out of this break in. In a span of a minute Spiradon had expertly taking pictures of everything. We stuffed the stuff back in the floor and got up practically running to find Lissa.

Lissa was at the end of the hall arms crossed over her chest. She slightly smiled at me and it quickly fell when she saw Spiradon behind me. I wanted to know what was going on but I did not have the time. We had to get out before the loop stopped. I knew Victor would know it was me, but I would much rather not hand him the answer. The asshole could do a little investigating.

In a matter of moments we were all in a small sports car, one Spiradon had gotten ahold of. The silence was awkward, and I wanted so badly to ask what was on my mind, why were Spiradon and Lissa so hostile? All it took was one glance between them to know something had happened. Was it hate? I looked again and was convinced it wasn't that. I would have to corner Spiradon about it later, something told me Lissa would not be so forth coming with information.

"Man I'm starving." I decided to take some of the edge off, though I was actually hungry.

"Any food cravings?" I looked over at Spiradon who now wore a small smirk.

"Panera bread. I would kill for a bread bowl with some broccoli cheddar soup. Oh and one of their bear claws." My mouth watered at the thought of the food. It has been a while since I had felt so excited for food.

"You still getting sick?" Spiradon looked over a little concern showing in his eyes.

"Hasn't been as bad this last week. Usually it's only early morning." He nodded and continued to drive.

I ended up eating a lot more than I had asked for. I ate a few bites of Spiradons sandwich and almost half of Lissa's. I had also insisted on a stop for some Dairy Queen. I downed a blizzard is seconds. For the first time in a while my stomach felt satisfied. And I could have sworn I felt the baby fluttering in there. The thought made me happy. I had been lucky so far, and I had promised to take better care of myself. The hospital scare was enough to let me know I had to take it easy.

"So where we going? Did Robert run away?" After eating I felt like a million bucks and was ready for some answers.

"I dropped him off in Virginia. He had a lab there. One Victor didn't know about. He wanted to get started on somethings, something is better than nothing." I agreed throughly, I was also happy to know he had not bailed.

"Where do you want to go?" Spiradon looked over at me and I could also feel Lissa's eyes on me.

"We need to send Robert this information. But we can't go there. I don't want to lead Victor to him." The both agreed with small grunts. "As to where to go next well that ones easy."

I smiled sitting back in the car seat waiting for them to badger me. It took a whole five minutes before Lissa broke.

"Well don't be a bitch." I smiled back at her and waved her off.

"Russia." I could see Spiradon's furrowed brow and hear Liss sighing.

"Why Russia? That's the last place he would be." Spiradon was still a little sour with us hunting Dimitri but I knew deep down he agreed it had to be done.

"No he loves his home country. He use to go there all the time to get away. Visit his old hometown. I know he still goes there. He may not act like the same man but he is still Dimitri deep down." Neither argued with my logic.

After that we settled into planning. I knew neither were happy with going to Russia but I had run out of other options. I was not sure what I would do if I found him but I simply knew I had to go. I needed to at least find him, truly know what I was dealing with. And I held hope that maybe Robert would be able to somehow find a cure by then.

Plus something told me findings Dimitri would not be as easy as just going to Russia. As much as he hoped to challenge and catch me he had his own plan he was working on. I was merely on the back burner for now. He would gladly put me to the front when the time came. I had no other choice though. Maybe if we captured him we could hold him until something could be done. Maybe the medication would even wear off. Whatever happened though I had to go to Russia.

 _ **I want to apologize for taking nearly a month to update again. But Luka and I have been terribly sick. Yes for about three weeks. And poor little guy is still sick.**_ _ **I even managed to get a stomach bug in-between being sick and being sick… I am though feeling much better, thankfully. I am sorry these last few chapters have been short and filler like, but I am doing this on purpose. There is something big that is going to happen in chapter 12 and I needed to work my way up to it. But it is coming!**_

 _ **So tell me how is everyone? Can you guess what is going to happen?**_

 _ **Luka update, other than being sick… He has discovered he loves cheese.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Russia was exactly like I remembered it. There was something about the country that was quaint, old fashioned. It was as if the people hung on to old traditions. They embraced who they were even as the rest of the world progressed. I did not agree with everything they believed and did but I could at least respect it. America was my home, and I respected it, but I also respected the way other countries lived. It was important to keep customs alive, something I felt was dying off in the States.

Russia had always given me a feeling within me. It brought something out in me I could not explain, urged me to take everything in. It was this way all the time, I could remember the first time Dimitri had brung me here. Maybe it was because it had been our escape. Or maybe it was because it was part of the Man I loved so much.

Whatever it was I liked it. I liked it here even knowing what my mission was. It was honestly the best I had felt in a really long time. Was I scared? Of course. Could something go wrong? Absolutely. But for now I felt good. And it was something I truly needed. I needed the calm I felt the moment we had landed in Moscow.

"Where to?" We found ourselves in a simple rental office with Spiradon again behind the wheel.

I grabbed the Gps and typed in the address I knew by heart. I knew it was a risk, but I also knew deep inside that there was no way Dimitri would be there. It was our cabin, it was far enough away to be away from the center of the city, but close enough that you could go in whenever to get what you needed. And it was going to become our base of operation. Dimitri could show up there, but my gut told me he was not going to.

"Follow the gps." I smirked over at Spiradon who merely rolled his eyes at my antics. I was glad to see that at least he seemed at ease. Maybe being in his home country did it for him.

That was more than what I could say for Lissa. She sat in the back seat, gripping her fingers on her lap tightly. She had thought this was a bad idea, her gut told her it was wrong, while mine tried to assure her this was what had to be done. It had taken some convincing but she was determined to come with me. Even if she thought this was a mistake. She just would not be left behind, it was the only thing she could say.

It could very well be a mistake, but I had to hold out some hope. It was all I had left. Plus, something told me this was what I had to do. Russia was the answer I was looking for, though I was not too certain what the question actually was. In time I believed everything would come into place, it simply had to. This would be a turning point of sorts, I just wished I knew whether it would be good or bad. I was hoping for good, but you never knew. Not now a days.

Thirty minutes later I could hear the crunch under the car tires of the few inches of snow that covered the unplowed driveway. It was small and hidden between a small Forrest of trees but it was just as I had remembered it. A log cabin, simple but yet it meant so much to me. I loved the cabin, and I loved even more the memories that came from it. It was almost as if Dimitri and I were back to being our old selves. It was a get away. An escape.

The inside was just as simple as the outside. It had two bedrooms a combination kitchen, living room, dining room area and only one bathroom. To most it would be too simple, but to me it meant everything. Knowing now what I knew it made much more sense why Dimitri and I had loved this cabin so much. We had bought it as a hide out for when we came to Russia though it had become much more. It lacked anything that made it a real home but the memories made it that much more.

It was more than just an escape for Dimitri and I. Adrian and Christian had liked it here too. There had always been a kind of peace in the cabin. In a way I believe we all imagined a different life when here. It was something none of us ever thought we could have, but yet the cabin somehow had given it to us.

"This is nice." Lissa's eyes roamed around the small space a genuine smile on her lips.

"We got this years ago, about the first time we travelled here. Just seemed right." She smiled wider this time running her fingers over a small end table studying the dust that gathered on her fingertips.

"I guess it's nice to know you were somehow yourself." I could only sigh deeply as I hiked up my small back pack up my shoulder.

"I'm going to go get some food, any requests?" I looked back to Spiradon, he had barely entered the cabin and even seemed slightly uncomfortable as his eyes took everything in.

"Can you make borsch? Oh how about beef stroganoff?" I suddenly felt full of energy thinking about my favorite Russian dishes.

"I won't lie Rose I can't cook." Spiradon looked a bit ashamed at this, I didn't blame him just gender roles.

"I can make those." Lissa broke the silence as she stepped between us. "I can make you a list of stuff to pick up."

And with that everything was settled. I could not help the smile that crossed my lips. I had been so caught up in the mission that I had not had time to enjoy being pregnant. Without knowing I had cravings. I smiled thinking of what Lissa was going to make me, and I could swear I felt the baby fluttering in response.

"You want anything else?" Lissa was sitting on the couch texting things to Spiradon.

"Oh how about stuff for breakfast? Synirki?" Lissa laughed softly but typed some more into her phone. I slowly sat down on the couch with her and leaned my head on the back of the couch.

"How are you feeling?" I sighed deeply staying put closing my eyes.

"Better. I feel like something big is going to happen. I hope it's good though." I had been feeling on edge, but I had been trying to stay positive.

"I feel it too. The gut feeling." I felt her shift closer to me and tried not to flinch as she settled her head on my lap. I could not deny her some comfort I knew things had been hard on her.

"Christian and Adrian will eventually come here. I don't think just yet though. They still need to make it to New York." Through some contacts I had found out that during our flight they had figured out we had broken into Victor's lab. I wasn't sure what they would do. But we had used fake passports to get to Russia, so it would take them time to know we had left the country.

"True. Ugh wish I cared, those damn jack asses." I laughed opening my eyes and looking down at her, she looked happy for the time being.

"I'm glad you found me." I gently ran my fingers through her hair and let myself get lost in the peace she brought me. She was like my sister. Dimitri had a piece of my heart but so did Liss.

"Me too. I won't lie I was excited to fuck those guys over."

"Ha god they must be so fucking mad." She laughed loudly and turned so her face was towards my stomach.

"What do you think you're having?" I for the time being let myself enjoy this normal moment.

"I don't know. I've called it a she a few times, but it feels wrong. But then again I feel like if it's a boy I'd be letting Ivan down." My thoughts drifted to the small boy I had refused to even meet.

The guilt was there always. Ivan needed his parents, and I had been too afraid to be there for him. Now I knew how silly it had been. And honestly I wish I had not been so depressed. I had long promised that when I returned next I would make it up to him. The only thing was the baby within me made my guilt grow even more. This baby would get what poor Ivan was never able to get. And I felt if it was a boy it would be even worse for him.

"He's a good kid. I told you I never met him right." I nodded and she sighed sitting up. "Everyone talked to me about him though. He's young but he is smart. He knows in a way what happened. Abe told me he wants to meet you but he wants to do it right. Ivan is smart, caring and very forgiving. I don't think he could ever blame you. He knows someone bad took you guys from him."

"I know Abe told me too. But I just feel so guilty." I leaned back into the seat trying to reel in my sad mood. "But after all this I'll make it up to him. Him and his sibling will get everything I couldn't give them before."

"And honestly Rose that is all that matters. Just keep positive and things will work themselves out." With that she laid back down on my lap, my hands back in her hair and we both took the time to relax.

By the time Spiradon returned I had started to feel nauseous. I had learned in the last week that my baby did not like when I was hungry. Not that I could blame the little guy, food was something wonderful. And it was even better when you were satisfying a craving. That was why I watched over Lissa as she prepped the meal.

Thank goodness Spiradon, or perhaps it had been Lissa who asked, had brought snacks. I munched on some chips, and soon my stomach settled. I sat in the kitchen watching Lissa and Spiradon cooking. It was odd to see them being so domesticated. What was even better was watching as Lissa cal my taught him how to make what she was doing. He took his time, had patience. Not at all how I would have been.

"Well it's going to take a while I see. So I'm going to check the area." They both shot me a worried look but did nothing to stop me.

I took the time to breathe in the cool air. It did wonders to calm the storm that was brewing inside of me. Ideas, plans were forming in my mind, but I had to stop them. I knew better than to try and seek Dimitri. The man would find me. I knew I had to send out a signal though. And I knew just how to do that.

"Come in before you freeze dinner is ready!" Lissa stepped through the doorframe rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"I have a plan." I was shoveling food into my mouth and took a break to let the others know what we had to do.

"Maybe we should lay low tonight." Spiradon looked down at my stomach but I waved him off.

"I feel fine." They both looked at me and I smiled widely. "I'm fine actually this food is hitting the spot." To prove my point I continued to eat truly enjoying food for the first time in a long time.

"Fine but we don't have to hurry do we?" I looked at Lissa with a chastising look. I had no idea why she wanted to wait.

"We aren't going to find him overnight. But we do have to start the plan as soon as possible. He simply just needs to know we are here, and that we are looking for him." Spiradon looked down at his plate and stoic look on his face.

"What if something goes wrong? How do you even plan on sending these messages?" Lissa was now in mother mode and I could not help but roll my eyes.

"I know the people he gets tips from. I know some that work with him. Just got to get them to relay the message."

"So putting you and your baby in danger?" Spiradon's angry question caught me off guard. His eyes piercing me.

"I'm not putting myself in danger. I'm not here alone and hell I know how to take care of myself." I slammed my hands on the table anger coursing through me.

"Oh really? If I recall I've had to take care of you on more than one occasion." Spiradon stood up matching my anger to a T.

"I feel better." I countered.

"For how long? You don't even know these people, this area."

"I know plenty. And I'm doing this." He grunted loudly nostrils flaring in anger.

"None of you actually use your fucking minds. Always jumping in without thinking of consequences. You have a life inside of you. A life that depends on you!" I hated being told I was wrong, and I hated even more being told I was already failing my child.

"I'm going out tonight. You can either come or stay. And if you stay you might as well leave, because I'm doing this with or without you." I turned on my heels heading to the one small room Dimitri and I had claimed as ours, slamming the door for good measure.

I walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. There was a little more life in my eyes, and the dark circles were lighter, but the weight loss was evident. My clothes looked looser. And the fact that I still had no bump only had me even more worried. I was just glad I at least knew the baby was ok. I took out the ultrasound picture from my pocket and stole a glance at it. I could not help but smile. I knew deep inside that I was doing the right thing.

I took my time getting ready, starting with a warm shower to help calm me. It started to work as I rinsed off my hair. I looked at the ends thinking about how much I needed to fix the mold green color it had turned into. For now I would make it work. Now a days people did all kinds of colors. I was convinced a little make up and a curler time would do wonders.

And it did. Two hours later I stood in front of the full length mirror smiling. I still had it, the tight green dress I took from Lissa showed as much. My make up was done to make my eyes pop, my hair curled to perfection making the green color look ok with the dress. I felt pretty, and I felt confident I would be getting what I wanted.

I strapped on my gun to my inner thigh and stuffed some small knives in my specially made bra. I was ready to go. I took a deep breath before opening the door, wondering what I was going to find.

What I found made a smile come to my face. Lissa was dressed up in a similar fashion to me. She wore a tight back dress and had smoked up her jade eyes. She looked somehow like an avenging angel. If I batted for that team I would totally pick the girl.

Spiradon looked as dashing with all black button up and pants. He had even tied his hair back giving him a mysterious look. I smiled at them glad they were coming. I would go alone if I had to, but I didn't really want to.

An hour later we found ourselves in a upscale club named "bor'ba". It was Russian for fight and it was funny since there always seemed to be a fight here. Suiting I suppose. That's what they got for putting a bunch of rich snotty spoiled brats together. They always fought over stupid shit too.

"Who are we looking for?" Lissa twirled her straw in her drink, the ice long ago melting as we tried to blend in.

"He's already spotted us. I've seen him walk around us twice now." I looked up and caught the mans gaze. He recognized me but I could tell he didn't know from where. For now I hoped he stayed in the dark. If he remembered he would go running.

"Is he going to come over, Spiradon is starting to look bored." My eyes followed hers where Spiradon stood near the bar, I grinned at the grimace on his face. Only he would be so upset with all the female attention he was getting.

Since the moment he stepped inside women had been flocking to him. I'd give credit where credit was due, he was a good looking man. Not my type per say but I could not deny it. I kind of wished he would take advantage and have some fun, but deep inside I knew why he wouldn't. He was still in love, and far from over her. It was sad to know that after all this time he had yet to move on. I suppose that's what true love was. I myself did not know if I could ever get over Dimitri if something were to happen to him.

"Ladies. My boss would love to share a drink with you." A thin awkward looking man was standing in front of us, speaking slightly broken Russian. I knew him. Alex, if I recalled correctly, he was Vlad's British lap dog. I had actually punched him before, I smiled noticing his slightly crocked nose. He clearly did not remember me, damn shame. Cause he should have.

After excepting we walked up to the Vip area. It was loaded with guards but the room Vlad was in was empty except for him and a few of his buddies. I could tell Lissa was a bit nervous but she was doing a good job of hiding it. When I had told her what sending the message actually meant she had nearly backed out on me.

"Such fine young women. Please please come in, sit." Like good little girls we smiled and took a seat near the man. "Get them a drink." He snapped at Alex who was quick to make up martinis.

"You have such a husky voice." Lissa leaned closer to him her Russian almost perfect. I knew Russian but I definitely sounded American. It was why I was not going to talk not yet, they would know something was up.

"And you my angel have a voice like chimes." I nearly laughed at his comment but instead made believe to take a sip of the drink.

"Oh thank you." Lissa giggled and slid a finger up and down his forearm. The man was ok looking, but his teeth were gross, I had no idea how any women would even want this man. But I suppose having money did magical things.

As Lissa buttered him up I took the time to see what I had to work with. I made it look like I was looking at the two other men in here seductively, they shifted in their seats and I counted their weapons, two guns, one knife, no cameras in the room. Perfect. And even better Vlad had no weapons. The man was too confident that anyone would not try anything.

After Lissa crossed her legs I knew it was time. In one movement I stood up and shot Alex and his friend in the head. No remorse filled me. They killed, they raped, they sold drugs to minors. I had rid the world of scum. In an instant I was at the door making sure no one heard. The music was loud in the club no one would suspect a thing.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" He went to grabbed Lissa but she took him off guard as she swung around and slammed him to the ground.

"Do you really not remember me? After all the jobs I did here. The tips you gave me." His eyes really looked at me up and down. It had been a year but I was still me. When he still didn't get it I moved my hair aside and showed him the Roman number two marked on my neck. A reaction came immediately.

"What do you want? Did Victor send you?" Lissa backed away and stood behind me.

"You're in no position to ask questions. I ask them. Where is Dimitri?" His eyes lit up in understanding.

"He was different this time and without you." It was like something was clicking in his head.

"I asked where is he?"

"I don't know I had my men follow him, he took money from me, killed my partner. He also killed the men I sent." He looked at me angry before he smirked. "He betrayed you huh. Let's work together to stop him, kill him."

I pulled out a knife and threw it at him. It stuck to his leg causing him to scream. It also caused him to look even more confused.

"I'm not trying to kill him. You on the other hand" he tried to get up but I threw another knife into his other leg this one hitting his knee cap.

"You'll never find him." He laughed taunting me.

"I don't need to find him. Actually I prefer him finding me." He instantly understood my words and I had him stand up and strip.

"You're no better than him. You're going to hell." His eyes bore into mine trying to make me feel guilt.

"And I'm sure I'll see you there." Without thinking I shot him in the back of his head. Dimitri would know who it was it was my MO.

We left the club quickly Spiradon following. He wouldn't be found for a while but I didn't want to be around when that happened.

We spent a week doing this. Killing all the evil son of bitches around here. It got harder as word got out. My name now known around. So I was sure Dimitri had heard. We had decided to stop and see what would happen. But when another week passed and nothing happened my hope dimmed.

"Guys I'm going to go into the cafe and get a snack." We were dejected enough to go into the next town over to distract ourselves. We had been walking around all morning and I was hungry. But lunch was still an hour away.

"We will be in there." Lissa pointed to a clothing store, I nodded as they crossed the street.

I walked towards the cafe when I felt a shadow looming near me. I refused to look back and I refused to stop walking. Someone was following me and they were doing a good job. I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't me. I took a right turn and panicked when I noticed I had cornered myself in an alley way. I had a weapon but I also had a jacket over it. I unzipped the jacket and started to reach in as I turned around and froze.

Dimitri stood a few feet away from me his eyes taking all of me in. I could not help but do the same. I took in all the features I remembered so well. The shoulder length brown hair, his sturdy nose. His lean but muscled body. But his eyes his eyes were wrong. They were cold, calculating.

"You really have let your training go Roza." I shivered at the name it still brought out a side of me I had no control over.

"I'm here for you." He laughed loudly and stepped closer.

"You've failed."

"No I haven't." I lunged forward aiming a punch at his stomach he blocked it and tried to hit me back.

I had no idea how long I fought him but I hoped Lissa and Spiradon would come soon, noticing I was taking to long. Punch and kick punch and kick. Block and block. It was all I could think of. The problem I had not expected was my body getting tired. I had forgotten how drained I could get now that I was pregnant.

"You forgot our first lesson." My eyes widened as I tried to fight him off it was useless. "Don't hesitate."

The last thing I saw was his fist making contact with my face.

 _ **Hola lovers! So it was a long chapter in hopes to make up for my lack of update last week! What did you think? I got the inspiration for this from the books. What do you think is going to happen? To Rose? The baby? Oh me oh my! I am super excited to write the next part! I was so excited to write this part of the saga but even more excited to write the next scenes! Let me know what you think… Some review love would be much loved! Thank you to all who have stuck through with me! It means a ton!**_

 _ **Luka update…. He waves… He can point out my nose and mouth… He can't walk, but he sure can climb! I'm a proud mama**_


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up was nothing like what I had been expecting. I had been ready for pain. Torture. I had been ready for darkness and coldness. What I had not been ready for was no pain. Comfort. The softness I felt underneath me. Before even opening my eyes I knew I was somewhere I had not been expecting. It was warm, cozy, quiet.

My eyes snapped open though as the thoughts of why I was here flickered though my mind. A fight. A struggle. And ultimately my loss. I had expected a lot of things, but for some reason I never thought Dimitri would be able to get ahold of me. I had actually held out a lot of trust in Lissa and Spiradon. I somehow believed they would keep me safe. In a way they had. But at the end of the day they would never be able to stop Dimitri. Not that it matter what they did, he was after all a god.

My hand slowly, without being too abrupt felt around my stomach, making sure I felt no pain. I did not want to alert anyone near me of my fears, but I had to make sure. Thankfully I felt good. I felt more than good and that scared me more than the pain I had been waiting for. Pain was something I was use to. After fighting Dimitri and clearly losing I was ready to wake up in hell. Not a high class suite.

My eyes scanned the room quickly as I sat up slowly, making sure to make no harsh sudden movements. I felt well over all but I was more than aware that it was the morning. The spinning in my head told me as much. I could only hope that I could hold out on the vomiting. My pregnant body craved food, but my mind knew better than to take anything that was placed before me. Which actually seemed to be a buffet across the room.

"You're hungry." My body tensed as I took in the voice.

I could not help but chastise myself, I had not noticed him standing only five feet away in what seemed to be a bathroom doorframe. I turned towards him and had to stop from running to him. He looked the same, he looked amazing. But I knew better.

Though his hair was probably just as soft, his face chiseled to perfection. His eyes were wrong, he was watching me in a way I did not like. So I turned away not wanting to look at the man I loved so much be so unlike himself.

"Don't ignore me Roza." I felt the bed dip and shot off the bed, ignoring my dizziness.

"You have to let me go." All I got was laughter, laughter that was mocking and lacking in any humor.

"Now why would I do that? I have everything I could ever want here in this room." He stood up walking towards me cornering me in a matter of moments.

"I don't want to be here. We could both leave." I knew my eyes were pleading but they did nothing to affect the twisted smile that formed in his lips.

"You don't have a choice." His voice was a growl as he inched closer to touch my cheek.

I simply reacted by shooting out my arm in a block. I used the momentum to try and push him away. I was fast enough that I got a few feet away, but it wasn't far enough. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. Fear spiked inside of me, my need to protect myself and my baby. Without thinking a threw a punch. It hit its mark but Dimitri did not even budge. This caused me to full out attack him. I expected him to fight back but all he did was block. He even seemed amused at my attempts to fight him.

I kicked out to trip him but he caught my foot. I felt myself slip and my eyes grew large. If I fell I would fall on my stomach, the way I was twisted made it certain. I couldn't even put out my hands since I somehow had them behind me. Before I hit the floor Dimitri grabbed me his hand softly landing on my stomach.

Panic surged through me. I was happy to have him touch my stomach but fearful for my child. If he found out he would surely harm our child. Harm me. I couldn't let him do that, so I tried to fight again but this time he held me, back to his chest. His hand slipped under my shirt and caressed my lower stomach.

"You're not going anywhere Roza. I have everything I need here." A sob left my lips as he once again caressed my stomach landing where our baby was safely being kept. "I'm not going to hurt you. And I surely would never hurt an unborn child my love."

His lips skimmed my neck as he held me closer to him. I was scared, that much was certain. He knew about the baby. I had no idea what he was going to do. Would he turn me in to Victor? Would he do the job himself?

"Dimitri, please." He placed a hard kiss on my jaw and turned me around.

"You are staying here with me. We can have everything. You, me, our child." I was shaking my head before he finished.

"I can take you back home. We can go home and be happy there." He grabbed my chin roughly and forced me to look at him.

"No! They have nothing to offer us. You and I could and will live as King and Queen here. I just need to get rid of Victor and fulfill his plan." I snatched my chin away from him.

He wanted to take over. He wanted to stay here? No, my Dimitri would never want this. And he surely would never want me and his child to be a part of it. How could he not think of Ivan? Of me? Of the life this would mean we would have.

"This isn't what you want. We have to leave get Ivan." I thought he would say no or simply shake me off but a crocked smile made its way onto his lips.

"I have everything planned. Ivan will come with us no worries. After all what is a man without his heir." I attempted to get away but this time I felt drained.

"I can't do this." This was all becoming too much. I had set out to save Dimitri not become a part of what had taken him.

I could not help but ask myself if I was fighting a losing battle. Victor had already taken so much from us. What more would we lose if we kept fighting against him? Dimitri's offer suddenly sounded tempting. Ivan, my unborn child would be safe. We would be together. What the fuck was wrong with me? How could I think that would be the better choice.

"You don't look well love. Let me help you." Though the words seemed caring the tone was not. If anything he sounded annoyed.

"I don't need your help." I pushed him away and collapsed on the bed. My sleep suddenly was not enough.

"There's food, not poisoned." I looked up at him as he near a very solid looking door with a key pad. "Make your choice Roza and soon. Or I will make it for you."

With that he opened the door with lethal speed and left me alone. Something I was both grateful and afraid of. What had I done? I had no idea how to fix this. I had no idea where I was, who was around. And for the most part I had no idea what Dimitri was up to. If I denied him one and time again, I knew he would not take no for an answer. But to what lengths would he go to make sure I stayed with him?

 _ **I know I suck… I have made you guys wait again. But I hope you enjoyed this. Did you think Dimitri would find out about the baby? Are you surprised? Do you think he will harm Rose and the baby to get her on "his side"? Any guesses about his plan? Let me know what you think. I started writing the next chapter and hope to have it up soon… Until then show me some love. I know I have been taking forever but I fear I have lost you guys! I am truly sorry….**_

 _ **Luka update… He's trying to walk! Oh boy!**_


	13. Chapter 13

He had not come back in days. I had sat and sat waiting and waiting but nothing ever happened. I had also given into my stomach and eaten far too much. It was hard not to when every time I woke up a new buffet would be lined up for me. And so far I had not noticed any poison. It also didn't help that it was fucking delicious food.

But I was annoyed. I knew the reason Dimitri had not come to visit me, and it was cruel. He thought I would miss him, be more willing to jump in his arms the longer he stayed away. Especially since I had basically just gotten him back. I suppose he was partly right about that assumption though.

Every day that passed had me longing for him more and more. Knowing he was here and could see me anytime he pleased was driving me insane. I wondered all the time what he was waiting for, what he was doing. I knew trying to escape was pointless, if not a fatal move on my part. But it had not stopped me from trying. I had found a large window, that was obviously made of some shatter proof material. After breaking three chairs, an end table and a bunch of buffet platters I gave up. It took to much effort anyways.

I had also run into the problem that I had no clothes. Or so I had thought. Dimitri had literally thought of everything. When I complained to the one servant I had seen she simply pointed to the dresser and ran out. I didn't even try to see the code it was like 50 million numbers and codes were never my thing. I would have tackled her and tried to get out, but I had no idea what was behind that door. And I could not, would not risk my baby's life anymore.

I had taken full advantage of the luxury he had thrown at me. I was mad not stupid. I knew this would only last so long before he would try a new tactic. My mind was always on my baby now though. He didn't seem to want to harm it, but he also didn't seem to care too much. No, in the run all Dimitri wanted was me, by his side, doing as he pleased. I couldn't let that happen, I didn't want it, and I knew neither would he.

If I was correct about a week had passed since I last saw Dimitri. I was still on my toes, but I was trying to remain calm. I had gotten worked up one of the nights, letting everything get to me. It had ended with me throwing up for a couple hours and major stomach cramps. I was worried until I felt a light flutter in my stomach. I prayed and prayed everyday that my baby was ok, that they would make it through this ordeal.

"You really have changed." I jumped up mad I had not heard him come in.

After all this time the man somehow took my breath away. Even with those sinister eyes and crooked smile he looked handsome. He walked towards me a white rose extended in his hand towards me. I hesitated and was going to reject it but saw no harm in the gesture. It was a damn rose, and the most affection I had gotten in a long time. He came closer to me and I moved deeper into the couch dearie what his touch would do to me.

"I wouldn't never hurt you Roza." I chuckled at his statement.

"You kidnapped me. Brought me to this place. And want me to be your evil queen." His eyes narrowed slightly but the smirk stayed on his lips.

"It's not evil Roza. I just want you. You and our children to be with me, doing, and getting what we deserve." I had to look away it was like he was hypnotizing me.

"That's not what I want." Without warning his large hand took hold and turned me forcefully to look at him.

"Don't lie to me. I know you want me. Us." The smirk was now long gone and a look I had learned to fear took over his features. No matter his looks his appeal this Dimitri was not the man I loved. He was trying to manipulate me. And even knowing this I questioned whether it would really be that bad.

"I can't do this." His nostrils flared as he refused to let me look away.

"Stop being weak." My eyes widened at this.

Weak? He thought I was weak? I was anything but weak. I had been through hell and back and survived. I had fought demons and monsters and somehow made it through to the other side. I ripped my face away from his hand and stood up. I quickly walked to the window and took a deep breath. I was falling for it.

"All we ever wanted was to be together. To not have anyone telling us we cannot. And here I offer you the chance and you throw it away." I turned towards him and before I knew it I was slapping him, his reaction was immediate.

Dimitri grabbed my hand squeezing it with his much larger one. I was quickly pressed up against the window, and not in a nice way. His free hand gripped my throat, leaving me no room to breath. Panic surged through me, fear on a level I never had, especially towards Dimitri. The man I loved would never do this, never lay a hand on me like this. We had sparred and fought and been rough but it had always been consensual.

"You listen and you listen good." A noise left my throat like a gag but he did not relent. "You are mine! And you will always be mine. I will do with you as I please whether you like it or not. Mark my words Roza I always get what I want."

In a flash he let go of my throat as I gasped for air and he roughly shoved me to the ground. Thankfully I fell in my rear end, and figured no harm was done to the baby.

"Rethink my offer Rose. Think it over really good. I can take anything I want away from you." And with that he left.

I knew what he meant. He was giving me an ultimatum. He wanted me to give myself over to him and he would let me keep the baby. If he chose for me I knew he would make me suffer the lose of our child before forcing me to be his anyways. There was no real options for me. I was hopeless, and I hated the feeling. Everything I had wanted, everything I thought I could have was gone in a flash.

Tears wouldn't even make their way to my eyes. I felt numb empty. Something I did not remember ever being, it was so unlike me to be so vulnerable. I hated it. I hated Dimitri. But most of all I fucking hated Victor. My hate for that man grew in tenfold. And that, that was enough fuel to keep me going. If I was going to go down I would take that man with me.

Though I was scared I geared up for what was to come. If it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he would get. I just had to get Dimitri on my side without him even knowing. As hard as it would be it was my only choice. And I was not going to let my baby down. Not this time.

 _ **So I have been MIA for the last two months… I am sorry. This is a bit of an open authors note for me. Some of you may know I suffer from depression, if not now you do. Having Luka actually made things a lot worse for me, and I was diagnosed with post-pardum depression. Luka was about 4 months when this happened and well I felt like a failure, it was even worse when my doctors insisted I have to take medication. I am being open about this because back then I was ashamed. I was so embarrassed that I hid from everyone and everything. I did have some people judge me and stop being my "friends" because of this. Even on the medication I have my highs and my really low lows. The last two months have not been my best. Luka still doesn't sleep through the night, he still clings to me every moment of every second, and its still really hard for me to get out of my funk.**_

 _ **But I have seen the light at the end of the tunnel. I now know it is not my fault, that depression is just like a cancer, it can consume you. And I strongly believe mental illnesses are not given the attention they should. It is a chemical imbalance in my brain that causes this. Something I could not fix by simply trying harder, even though I tried again and again. I hope to come off the medications here soon, but now I know there is nothing wrong with needing them. Depression is a strong demon, and added to that hormone imbalances, and my body being all out of whack and bam.**_

 _ **I appreciate everyone who has stuck by me. I know I do not update like I use to, and trust me I do think about it all the time. I constantly start chapters and leave then laying around for months. I lose motivation so easily, but it is something I am working on. This story means so much to me, and I will not stop until I have finished the entire saga, I hate losing readers because of my**_ ** _inconsistency, but I really am trying. I will never abandon a story, just simply go slow._**

 ** _With all that sadness behind me I ask, how are you all? I would love an insight a fact or anything about you. I love getting to know my readers, so please feel free to PM me as well! I love when I get PM's by the way… Tell me what you think of the chapter… of what you think is to come! Again thank you!_**


	14. Chapter 14

The one thing I was sure of, was that Dimitri was forming an army. I had no idea what scared me more, the idea of him becoming like Victor. Or the thought that Victor had turned him into this. Either way I refused to admit defeat. The man in front of me was not my Dimitri, but I was certain he was simply buried deep down. Very, very deep down.

I had been told I was going to have dinner with Dimitri and his associates. The darling servant had told me this. She had spent hours primping me, much to my disgust. But I played along. I let her bathe me, dress me, style my hair and apply make up. After all it seemed as if Dimitri was out to impress, or show off what was his. And I wanted to know what I was up against, so I went along. Even slightly enjoying the pampering.

The black dress seemed modest enough, but it did wonders for my body. It was tight on my chest flowed over my small bump as to not make it noticeable and had a slit up my left leg. It showed my goods yet kept them well hidden from wondering eyes.

"Roza meet Alberto." My hand flutter up just like the dozen other times and the man grabbed it giving it a light kiss. I wanted to go to my room, the prison luxury suite was better than this.

"Ah so lovely to meet Dimitri's flower. He has spoken so much of you. A wonderful asset to have with us." I tugged my hand away from his and looked away. I had had enough.

"Pardon my Roza, I believe she needs food. And it seems as if dinner has been served." As soon as the man walked away Dimitri pulled me to him his hand cupping my chin roughly.

"I thought I told you to behave." I scuffed pulling my chin away.

"I am this is boring." He smiled darkly at me and his smirk grew.

"This is the life I can provide for us love. Riches and no worries." Without much else he laced our fingers and dragged me to the table.

Dimitri had a lot to offer me. Clothes, all designer. Jewelry with real gems and diamonds. Furnishing from different eras. I had all the luxuries from the finest parts of the world, but it was not what I wanted. He had yet to offer me the one thing I needed. Him.

But I was playing along with his games. I had to. One too many times he had been rough with me, too rough. He mentioned the baby in passing but the look in his eyes told me he did not care. It broke my heart, and every time I thought it was hopeless he would bring the baby up in happiness and change my mind. I knew I was being stupid, but he wanted me baby and all. He just had to.

After what seemed like hours Dimitri and I retreated together to my room. He had shifted his attitude during the dinner and after cocktails. He was loving, sweet, and held me close. It was almost as if we had stepped back in time. He talked to many of his associates about me, but I did not miss his lack of bringing up our baby or even Ivan when talking about his plans. At first I was hurt but then I understood. Though they seemed nice these people would look for any weaknesses, and children were major ones.

I sat at the edge of the bed and was surprised when Dimitri walked over and took off my heels. My surprise turned into shock as he sat on the floor and started to run my aching feet. Even though I wasn't too far into my pregnancy I was already feeling the aches and pains, and this felt wonderful. I took the time to study him though.

The air around him was different. He seemed happy even, if I dared say. He seemed as if something was about to come bursting out of him. I went back and forth wondering whether I should be concerned or relieved. I had wanted him to act like this for so long. After a few moments longer he stopped and caught my eyes.

"I want you to join me Roza." He dropped the foot he had been massaging and kneeled before me. "Let everything else go and do this with me. A king is nothing without his queen."

"I don't want to be a queen." My words were soft and they cause his eyes to harden some but his actions were still soft, as he grabbed my hands in his.

"I can give you everything you want. You and I can be together forever."

The thought of him and I together forever swirled within me. It was all I wanted, all I needed. But would I be willing to deal with the man he was? Would being together with him like this be the same? I knew the answer without thinking.

"I don't want this Dimitri. I want us to go home." His softness ended immediately.

"I have waited long enough Roza." He stood up tearing his hands from mine. "You don't have a choice anymore."

"Of course I have a choice. I said no!" I stood up and stormed up to him. My will to play along long gone.

"You never had a choice. You're mine." He grabbed my hair from the neck base and pulled me closer to him. "I thought I would be nice, I thought you would come around. I should have known better. You have no idea what's best for you."

He pulled me again towards the bed and threw me on the bed. Fear spiked inside of me not knowing what he was going to do. The Dimitri before me was not someone I knew I could not guess what he was going to do.

"Now I wasn't going to do this but you leave me no choice." Dimitri reached into his pocket and I immediately recognized that he had a syringe, one I saw full of a light blue liquid.

"What are you doing?" I moved to run away from him but he was faster.

"What I should have done from the beginning."

Before I could react he had me pinned against the bed with the syringe at my neck. I couldn't even protest as I felt the cool liquid enter me. Tears formed at my eyes at the thought of not knowing what it was, what it could do.

"My baby." The words were weak as I spoke them, my mind clouding faster than I wanted it to.

"Shhh Roza. It's going to be alright from now on." His eyes looking straight into mine were the last thing I clearly remembered.

 _ **Sorry I know its a little choppy, and could be a million times better. But this is as good as I can do this week. I got killer allergies, and can barely think! My face hurts, I cannot breath, and my throat and eyes itch like crazy. But I made myself do this, because you guys deserve some updates.**_

 _ **Thank you to all who wrote encouraging messages, it means so much to me! Thank you for the support the love and so much more.**_

 ** _So what do you think Dimitri gave Rose? Will she and the baby be ok? Until next time!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Adrian's Pov

I was trying to control my anger, I really was. But it was surfacing, and it's not like I had no reason to be so upset. After Lissa had fooled us and helped Rose escape I had been mad. I couldn't understand why she would do something to put Rose in danger. But I was at least happy Rose wasn't alone. Lissa wasn't a great assassin but I figured she would be smart enough to keep her away from danger.

Now after finding out that she had done exactly what she shouldn't have I was furious. How could a grown man and a grown woman lose a fucking pregnant woman? Why would they have left her alone knowing her fucking brainwashed crazy boyfriend was after her?

"I just don't understand why you would leave her alone!" My voice was nothing more than a whisper but Lissa flinched anyways. Spiradon simply looked bored, and that pissed me off the most.

"Stop badgering her, don't you think she already knows, and feels bad about it." Spiradon stood up coming toe to toe with me.

"It's not like you even care." I spat the words out with venom.

"I care more than you think." His words startled me for a moment, but I shook my head to come out of it.

"You only care about yourself. You're just as bad as the rest of us." Spiradon shook his head his fists clenching.

"Rose reminds me of my wife. So strong, proud, undying love. I was helping her for a reason you asshole. The last thing I wanted was this. She has a baby inside her. And..." He hesitated and shook his head again. "Never mind."

"No, tell us you can't hide anything." Christian stepped forward his words much softer than mine. He had been a lot more understanding than myself. Though he had a soft spot for Lissa I did not know why he had been so nice to Spiradon.

"Victor has my daughter." Everything shifted when he said this. It changed the way I thought about the man. I immediately knew why he had worked for Victor, to save his daughter.

"Rose promised to help you?" I asked the question with confusion. I was sure Rose would offer the help, but I wondered how she planned on helping.

"Being around her would have been help enough. We were closer than we thought to Dimitri. He just one upped us." I furrowed my brow and sat down suddenly.

"I was really hoping he hadn't gotten ahold of her." Silence filled the room after that.

We all knew what it meant if Dimitri had her, and there was no doubt that he had Rose. It meant he had to upper hand. Even if we found out where he was keeping her we would have to be careful. Any little thing could set him off, he could harm her, run away anything. And there was a silent agreement that we couldn't do anything. At least not yet.

Getting Rose, and Dimitri, cause she wouldn't leave without him, was going to be even harder than I even imagined. I had no idea what Dimitri was planning, what he wanted with Rose. Could he want her because he loved her? I shook my head well knowing that the love he use to have for her would have morphed. Before we had all started to remember and doubt Dimitri had been possessive.

From the moment Dimitri had laid eyes on Rose during training he had painting a big red target on her. He wanted her and did not stop until he had her. They always seems to have a magnetic pull. But now it was different. Before he would protect her, now I wasn't so sure.

"Should we tell Abe?" Christian sat next to me and pondered his question. So far we had kept everyone else out of the loop. But that had done us no good so far.

"Honestly I think we are going to need the help." I cringed as the words left my mouth. The only help we had ever needed was found between the four of us. It sucked majorly to let others in, to trust them.

"Great I'll book a flight back." Christian pulled out his phone seeming just as enthused about this as myself.

Christian had slowly been coming back to himself. I had to learn the hard way though that it meant he was sarcastic and a pain in the ass. But he was there for me, even more so than before. I didn't know why but things didn't process in me the same way as the others. I always felt as if there was an anchor holding me down. Quick sand pulling me under. But Rose, Dimitri and even Christian had always been there for me. Now I felt hollow.

I sounded like a sap but I knew there was more I needed to find out about myself. Maybe my past had formed me into the person I was today. Even if my past was still hazy. I suppose having an abusive father and submissive mother didn't help matters. But I felt no connection to them, I felt like that was someone else. So what else was causing me to feel so low? Why had I always been the dark cloud hovering over everything.

"Hey you ok cousin?" I looked up to find myself eye to eye with Lissa. I had taken out a lot of my frustration on her, but yet here she was asking.

"I feel off." The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes showed how sincere she was. She was my cousin, I had trusted her before could I again.

"I don't know. I've always been different than the others. I always seemed off and never knew why. I just feel like there's so much more going on inside of me that I can't get a grip on." Lissa's eyes lit up with understanding and her hands slowly grabbed ahold of mine.

"I'm sorry Adrain I totally forgot." I looked at her again and she continued. "After you were all taken I found out you had just been diagnosed as severely bi polar. You had been off always and we never knew why. You did crazy things, and had mood swings like crazy. So it all made sense. I didn't even think to tell you now because well I forgot."

Lissa tightened her hold on my hands but looked down as if she was ashamed. I instead let out a small chuckle. She looked back up confused, not expecting my reaction. If she only knew!

"No don't thank you." I stood up and felt the urge to hug her. She had given me an answer to a question I didn't even know I had to ask.

Did it suck that I was bipolar? Yes of course. But having an reason as to why I was the way I was brought forth relief. Many would think having a mental illness would upset me, but to me it made everything fall into place. I wasn't a bad person, I wasn't a failure. I legitimately had a problem, a problem I could actually fix. And being able to fix something right now made me feel like a million bucks.

"I'm sorry I've been so hard on you." I pulled back and saw tears falling from her eyes.

"Do I have you back?" It was a loaded question but I knew what she meant. Lissa had lost her best friend, her lover, and family the day we got taken. She had lost something she could never replace.

"I'm not the same Adrain, Liss, but I am Adrain. And I promise I'm here for you." That was all she needed to start sobbing.

The list of reasons to kill Victor grew every day. And today I added one more. The hurt and pain Lissa had gone through. She had suffered and given up so much to get us back. And though it would never be like before, I swore then and there that I would be there for the one family member that had always been there for me.

It was then that memories of our childhood flashed before my eyes. The way Lissa held me after a bad day with my father. The way she would squeeze my hand when I needed the comfort. The way she would joke and make fun of me, but still show the love she had for me in her eyes. Lissa had been there for me from when we were kids. Her support never faltering and for once I was going to be there for her.

 ** _I know I suck. It has been months and months and months. But the only thing I have to say for myself is that I feel a lot better. I decided a week ago to come off my depression medication for my postpartum depression. And even though I am going through the worst withdrawals ever, I feel better than I have in years. My motivation to become the person I was and still am deep inside has amplified. I know who I was and I liked who she was. So in order to be that person I need to write. I need to workout. I need to be me. So I sat down and this chapter came out. It is not my best work, but it is something and I feel like a puzzle piece has gone back into place. I even have the next chapter planned out. I can finally see the light at the end of the tunnel for this part of the saga…. I promise to update more often from here on out… Thank you to those that have put up with my shitty updating… You guys are the best…._**

 ** _With that said what did you think? How will Abe react? Will they be able to save Rose, Dimitri and the baby? Make my day and review! PLease!?_**


	16. Chapter 16

Rose's POV

Time was flying by in a blur. I wouldn't be able to tell you what day it was, let alone what was happening. Not that I felt like complaining, oh no. I was content, I liked the way I felt and I liked the way things were going. In no way was it perfect but it worked.

I spent my days with Dimitri. And my night curled up next to him. There were times when he had to work, but that was ok, I knew at the end of the day he would always come back to me. I knew this because he told me, promised me. I had nothing to worry about, Dimitri had assured me he would take care of us, of me and our baby.

As my eyes fluttered open my hands instinctively touched my stomach. I gasp at what I felt today. For however long I was here my stomach had stayed flat, almost as if I wasn't pregnant. It had worried Dimitri so much so that he had constant ultrasounds done on me, but in the end everything was fine.

But today something was different. It seemed as if my flat stomach now held a small bump. Over night my little bug had grown. Or perhaps it was me who had grown. Either way excitement filled me. It was becoming more and more real as the days passed. I was going to have a baby with the love of my life and everything was going to be ok. And if anything went wrong Dimitri swore he would fix it.

"What do we have here." Dimitri's much larger hand landed on too my mine as he moved it aside.

"Seems I have grown." A goofy smile graced my lips as I looked up at my man.

I was a little put off that his features had not lit up like mine. I wanted to share my excitement. I shook my head, I should not have been thinking that way about him. He had been there for me, promised me to keep us safe and happy. I was not suppose to doubt him.

I watched still a little put off as he got out of bed and began to dress. This meant he was leaving for work, and I disliked it very much when he left me here all day alone. I couldn't help the frown that was set on my face. Even with all the reassurance that it was all good I couldn't help but feel off. Like something was right in front of my face and I was missing it.

"Do you really have to go?" My voice sounded weaker than I wanted it to, but I could not help it. I did not want him to go. He always left when something happened.

"Stop it Rose." He scowled me and snapped to look my way with anger in his eyes. "I'm not staying her to baby you."

The words seemed simple enough but they bothered me. I in no way wanted to be babied, but if anything he was the one who was doing it. I was not allowed outside, I could not lift, workout, or even shower myself. I had time and time again told him I could do things but he said no. And like always I listened, I followed every rule. But yet he still got mad at me.

"I just don't want to stay here anymore." I had been telling him this for days with no progress.

"You listen and you listen well." He came towards me and yanked me by the arm forcing me out of bed and standing face to face with him. "I'm fucking trying to stay patient with you. I've given you everything you need and all I ask is for your support."

"I do support you." His teeth clenched and he brought me closer.

"Then shut the fuck up Rose. Shut up and do as you're told." He let go of me with a small push and I landed back on the bed.

"I'm going to be gone a few day." He turned towards me as my eyes widened. "I don't want anything out of your mouth. I'll be leaving to get something done, and you will listen and stay put. Understood?"

The only thing I could manage was a nod. He hurried to get dressed and turned towards me his eyes taking me in from top to bottom. He came and kneeled before me and I could not help but cringe.

"I would never hurt you Roza. I just want to keep you safe. Sometimes you don't make that easy." His hand caressed my cheek and I felt relief, why was I questioning him.

"I know I'm sorry." He smiled slightly and kissed my forehead.

"Inna is going to be here with you. There are others but you take nothing from anyone but her." I nodded knowing he had told me no one could be trusted unless he said so. "Now take care and wait for me."

One small kiss and he was gone. As were all my worries. I had no idea why I questioned him so much, he was simply trying to keep me safe. But from what? Shaking my head again I made my way to the bathroom. Inna of course was there waiting to help me. Normally I did not mind but today I had wanted to be alone. I could not remember the last time I had been alone.

I wanted to think things through but never seemed to have the time or the energy. And I was never alone, it was hard to think when someone was always watching me. It was always either Inna or Dimitri but still it somehow unnerved me and I did not know why.

"Your belly has grown." Inna's broken English broke my trance as she smiled as she looked down at my now bare stomach.

"Yea." I looked down at it admiring my bump. "Dimitri said I could order new clothes."

"Sounds good." She helped me in the shower but I did not miss the somewhat sad look in her eyes. Was she sad about me?

Hours later I found myself pacing my suite. I felt off and I did not know why. My heart raced and my thoughts were scrambled. I remembered feeling this way before but could not figure out when or why. My skin itches, and I could not for the life of me stop pacing. I was like a damn addict.

That single thought halted my pacing. Was I withdrawing? I laughed at my own thoughts. I was not taking any drugs, I was pregnant for goodness sake! I would never do such a thing to my child. But then again why was I so off?

"Ah there you are." Inna wakes in with a cup of water and a handful of pills. My vitamins.

"Why are there so many?" The question slipped out before I could stop it.

"Dimitri gives you all best." My hand hovered over her hand. Where all of those vitamins?

For the millionth time I shook my head. I had no idea what was happening to me, but I needed it to stop. Dimitri would never do anything bad to me. These were my vitamins, vitamins my doctor had recommended so I could be healthy along with my baby.

But why did it feel wrong to take them?

Why was I watched to make sure I took them?

"Do not think too hard." Inna's words snapped me back and I stared at her.

"Why would you say that?" She signaled for me to take the pills and I did. Without further thought I took them, and she smiled.

"Remember, wild animals, cannot be tamed." With those words Inna left me. What was she talking about? Why was she so weird today?

I sat down on the bed, holding my head in my hands. Sometimes I wondered if all of this was a dream, because most of the time I felt like I was floating, felt as if I was not truly here. It was a crazy concept, but yet it seemed more real than anything else here.

I felt a tingle in my mind and then everything went blank. What had I been thinking about? I blinked numerous times but nothing happened. It was strange but I felt like something had happened.

"Food time." I looked up at Inna who stood in front of me with her hand extended, I took it without second thought. "Some day soon. It will allrightly "

I laughed off her comment and sat to eat. Nothing was wrong. All was right

 ** _So my phone broke and i lost this chapter and two others, after a couple week's of failing to recover them i gave up. So i apologize for losing hope. I fi nally told myself to man up and write so i did. Also this is being loadec from my tsblrt and i already knoe there are a ton of mistakes, but i got it done. Let mr knoe what u think much love_**


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up frantic, sweat on my brow and my pulse and breaths on overdrive. Darkness surrounded me letting me know it was still way too early to be awake. My mind worked to tell me what had just happened but it was like I was grasping at sand. It was there, but I couldn't quite get ahold of it. I knew it was my dream, my dream had been trying to tell me something but I couldn't figure out what it was. My mind like always was a blur.

Like always I felt ok, but something in the back of mind my told me I was far from it. If only I could figure out why. Why I was so confused, why I questioned the life I was given. I sighed well knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere. Plus, I suddenly had a craving for some pretzels and hummus, and I knew I could find that in the kitchen.

Getting up without putting on any lights on I made my way to the kitchen. I smiled as I noticed that no one was here. Inna was usually in a corner watching but she was missing. Dimitri should be back in the afternoon but until then Inna was suppose to be watching me. I didn't normally wake up in the middle of the night, but when I did she was there.

I tried to feel happy that she wasn't but I felt anything but that. If anything as I pulled my snack together and began eating I felt uneasy. My eyes shifted to every dark corner expecting something to jump out at me. The feeling grew more and more as I finished my snack and put everything away. I had not used my gut instinct in a while but I knew better than to let this one go.

I shut off the one light I had turned on and slowly made my way back to my room. I let my guard down for a moment to smell a bouquet of flowers when I was slammed against the wall. My mind reacted slowly but my body did not. I shot out with a jab catching my attacker by surprise. They groaned loudly but did not stop.

Within a few more moments I was again trapped between the wall and my attacker. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust but I soon looked into the eyes of a man I did not know. My brows furrowed wondering why the hell he was doing this to me?

Dimitri had said I was safe, but this must have been the reason he wanted me to stay out, to not want out of my suite. This was probably also a reason for me to leave. As much as he promised to keep me safe, to make things great he wasn't. I wasn't safe and neither was my baby. Though my mind was fuzzy I was thinking clearer than I had in a long time.

"You're a lot prettier up close." As the disgusting thing before me caressed my cheek I took a moment to study him.

He was older, grey speckling his brown messy hair. His eyes were a mix between a honey and green, an odd combination. There was something about him that seemed familiar to me but I couldn't pin point it. Probably because I had never seen him before, but I had seen someone like him.

I turned my face away only to have it forced to look at him again. His eyes bore into mine, a shiver passing through my body without my constant. His eyes were like nothing I had ever seen before. He was here, holding me, talking even but he was dead. I could see how his soul had been sucked out of him and I would be lying if I didn't say it scared to shut out of me.

Dimitri was different there was no denying that, but there was a spark in his eyes. He had a plan and he worked on it daily. Good or bad Dimitri lived, had something he wanted to continue to live for. But this man, he had given up a long time ago. This was what made him dangerous. And no matter how out of practice I was, I was more than aware of what could happen with this man near me.

"I can see why Dimitri keeps you up here locked up. Sick mother fucker doesn't want to share." I cringed at his words.

While I was certain this man thought I was Dimitri's sex toy, I was anything but. I actually was surprised we never did have sex. We kissed, touched, and ended up almost naked, but we never had sex. Dimitri had told me time and time again that it would happen only when I joined him fully.

"You better let go of me." I tried to force him away but my body was not working with me. Not only that it was as if my brain was telling me not to fight.

"Or what? You're nothing but a limp piece of ass. He should have never given you those pills." My eyes widened at his words, things clinking and becoming clear in my mind as what he meant set in. "Oh my bad had he not told you."

"He's coming back any minute now." This caused the man to laugh, but there was no amusement in it. It was dry and hollow just like him.

"He's here but he isn't coming up anytime soon. I took care of that." Without anything more to say he started to drag me towards the bedroom.

I tried everything I could to get away, but it was as if the man was made of steel. None of my punches or kicks seemed to affect him. And I was putting everything I had into them, though I knew my own body was betraying me. I wanted to fight, I was fighting, but no where near as well as I knew I could.

Fear grew from the pit of my stomach and coursed through my body. This man had ill intentions, and I knew there was nothing I could do. If what he said was true the pills Dimitri had given me made me compliant. I questioned why Dimitri would do this to me. Why had he weakened me. If he wanted me by his side I would work best at my full potential.

I tried time and time again to roll off the bed. To push him off. But I always ended back on the bed with this monster above me. I made t hard for the motherfucker though as he tore my shirt. If he wanted something from me I was not going to give it to him without a fight. I fought not only him but my own mind.

My body and mind wanted me to stop but I refused. There was no way this man was going to harm me or my child. I begged and begged for someone anyone to come, but no one was in sight. I felt tears falling down my face, and I hated the way I felt.

This entire time I thought I was fine. I truly had thought Dimitri was helping me. But he wasn't. He had made me week, submissive. He had been using me to get what he wanted. It was then that things became clear to me. But before I could deal with him I had to deal with the man above me, which as clear as my mind felt it was still not working with me.

_AN_

Hello to all! Just wanted to say thank you to all who read, reviewed, and or gave me love. I must say it is getting easier to write these chapters now. I see the light and I am following it there. I know how I want this part of the saga to end and I am going to get there!

So what do you think? Who is this man? What does he really want? And will Rose save herself? Also what do you think about her knowing what is happening to her but still not being able to fight it?!

Again thank you for your continued support! You are all amazing!


	18. Chapter 18

No matter what I knew I would not give up. I may have been forced to be weak but it did not mean I was. I had a strong mind on my shoulders. I had the will power to beat this shit. And there was no way in hell this fucked up man, who thought of me as nothing more than a piece of meat, was going to get what he had been looking for.

I was certain of one thing only at the moment and that was that this fucking asshole was going to pay. He was strong but I was smart. As he tried to continue his assault I thrashed. I kicked. I screamed. And without him noticing I felt him up for a weapon. Because a man like him had to be carrying something.

My fingers touched something cold and hard on his back. Immediately I knew he had a gun. A gun he should have taken off his body the moment he decided to touch me. My fingers curled around the handle and as he noticed what I was doing I pulled it out holding it firmly to his temple.

"Get the fuck off me." His eyes widened, disbelief clear in them. He had definitely not been expecting this.

He had come into this so certain he would get what he wanted that he had clearly not looked into who he was fucking with. No amount of medication was going to allow me to be his victim. I told myself over and over that Dimitri had made me weak, but this scrub bag would not.

"Give me the gun." Though his voice was strong I knew he was worried. As he should be.

"I said get the fuck off of me." I put the gun closer to his head, my voice a scream. I was no longer upset. I was fucking angry.

He hurried off of me, clearly now thinking a little better. He knew I wasn't messing around. And I wasn't. I was two seconds away from shooting his ass and then burning his corpse in my fire place.

"You've fucked with the wrong person." I stood off the bed the gun still trained on him.

"We can talk through this princess." I lunged closer the gun still aimed at his head.

"Don't fucking call me that. You're going to pay for what you just did." My finger inched on the trigger, fully ready to kill him.

"I'm his father." My finger pulled off a bit.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to keep calm to keep focus, distraction was common in those about to be killed.

"I'm Dimitri's father." My eyes took him in again. The eyes though a lot greener held his shape.

The brown hair matched his perfectly. He was tall, lean, and muscled adding more to where Dimitri got it from. But why did he look like someone else I knew. The green, the short messy hair.

"Adrain." He smiled and I inched closer now even more pissed off.

"You're so much smarter than I gave you credit for." He smiled, almost as if he was proud. "I asked Victor for my sons, but he didn't give them to me. He said I had to earn them. And then I finally get one of them and the fucking bastard goes against everything I want, I need."

He was now angry. He was letting out far more information than he would have if he hadn't been in this position.

"Why do you want them?" I shouldn't have been curious but I craved the information. Little bits and pieces had been coming back to me, stored information Dimitri had carefully hidden from me.

"You see when I was young I met two women. Both gorgeous, both from very different upbringings." He paused almost lost in thought. "Olena was gorgeous. But my family would have never approved, her family was poor and Russian. My family refused to give me my trust fund if I went with someone like her. So I got Daniela. But no one was going to keep me from what I wanted. Everything was fine until Daniela wanted a child. I had already started a family with Olena and it was becoming more difficult as time went by to keep up my act. Adrian and Dimitri were born days apart. I was there to see Dimitri born. Not Adrian."

"You're sick." I could not believe what he was saying. He had lived a double life. Fooled two women so he could have everything he wanted.

"Daniela said the same words to me. So I had to put her in her place." A conversation that felt like ages ago came to mind with Adrian speaking of an abusive father.

"But you hurt Adrain too." He grimaced but then shrugged.

"At first I was happy. After Olena giving me only girls to suddenly have two boys filled me with pride. Dimitri grew up fine. He was happy, healthy. But Adrain. I had such hope for him, but he inherited way too much from his mother. Including her mental health. I couldn't deal. I didn't want to. But I could not leave her. I needed my money."

"Money. Wealth. Power. Wow you guys really need to get a new agenda." I huffed thinking of Victor. They sounded the same.

"Victor offered me all of that. I said no at first. Happy with working for the guardians and living my double life. But then he found out my secret. Threatened to expose me. I had to at least leave one family alone and happy." He smiled now, showing off all his teeth.

"You..." I was never able to finish as a big blur passed in front of me.

In seconds I noticed it was Dimitri, and he was wasting no time at all. His fist hit hard, his goal to cause maximum damage. I was about to stop him when I picked up on numerous footfalls. I turned and saw as three men rushed towards Dimitri.

"Kill them." I didn't hesitate to follow his order. One shot to each and they were gone.

I had no idea what was happening, but I did know Dimitri was on my side. More men came in and I shot. I shot until the gun clicked letting me know there were no more bullets. I looked around and saw no other weapon.

I assessed the situation quickly. There was only two people left and they looked pissed. One was a woman at least 40 years of age, and she looked furious. The man standing beside her looked livid. And that was all it took to know at the moment they were the enemy.

The woman lunged at me as the man headed towards Dimitri. Between kicks and punches I was able to block, I was also able to determine her weaknesses. She depended on the left side too much. Her right foot dragged. She barely blocked her right shoulder.

Making sure she never landed a blow on me was harder than I thought it would be. For someone her age, and obviously wounded from past encounters she was good. I knew deep inside I was better, I had to be.

I kicked high getting her shoulder, then quickly kicked her knee. I was throughly surprised it caused her to fall. I straddled her trying to contain her. She was putting up a fight. No matter who it was no one liked being pinned.

"Roza!" I looked up just in time for Dimitri to throw something at me.

"What the fuck am I suppose to do with this." The man had armed me with a stake.

"Stab her." I looked down and saw the disbelief in her eyes. But I didn't hesitate.

Silence filled the room and I looked around only seeing red. The once white and fluffy room was covered in blood and bodies. I felt sick and fell backwards, but Dimitri caught me.

"We have to go." I wanted to say no. I wanted to beg him to let me go, but he was too fast.

Before I could process what had happened I saw Dimitri pull away from my neck with a needle. We may have skipped death together, but he still didn't trust me. And now I was even more afraid of what he would do. The people he had worked for were dead. Was his father? I looked at him with pleading eyes and he touched my cheek.

"I'm going to take care of everything." Was he last thing I heard before I could hold on no longer.

 _ **Yea, so as you can see this is far from over. So what do you think of this man being both Adrian and Dimitri's father? I always always thought in the books that Adrian and Dimitri were related, I even went so far to think that they were brothers. I actually think that would have been better than brothers but that is just me.**_

 ** _So what did you think? Rose is still badass huh? Does it seem to you that maybe the pills are not having their full effect on her? We will find out soon enough, but first where is Dimitri going to take her now? Was this the end for Dimitri's father?_**

 ** _Thank you all for the support and reviews! I love reading them and knowing you are enjoying my work!_**


	19. Chapter 19

Lissa's POV

It had been a month. A month and we had nothing. We walked in circles with everything we found, there was nothing leading us no where. And I couldn't help but think it was all my fault. I had slipped up, and now Rose was gone, in danger.

I sighed looking up at the sky, the stars shining bright, and the crescent moon shining white. I tried to let the stillness of the night engulf me, it was no use. I hadn't felt peace in a really long time. Over five year to be exact, nothing had been right since Victor had torn apart my life.

I had tried over and over to be strong, but I still felt weak. I had done so much, and come so far but it was never enough. I would never be like the others. I was fine with that for the most part, I knew I was me, but I craved to be something more. What that was I have no idea though. I had no idea what I was even good for, I stayed afloat but for how long?

I was a horrible assassin. A horrible computer technician. An even worse weapons person. My compassion and well thinking always seemed to put me behind the game. I once thought all we needed was world peace and everything would be alright. Now I knew it wasn't that simple. World peace was a long time away, if it ever was to come. The things I had seen and done went to show just how far away that notion was.

"I use to look at the stars as a kid." I looked up to Christian chastising myself for not hearing him coming.

"Yea I use to too. I still do." I looked over at him watching a frown form on his gorgeous features.

"Before everything my father use to take me camping. Mom never wanted to come, she preferred a bed." He chuckled and I could imagine him teasing his mother. "But dad and I with a tent and sleeping bags made it happen. He also chose days when the sky was clear. And always with a moon."

"I've never been camping. Well before this." I looked back at our camp and smiled. Watching Adrain set up tents had made my night. He still to this day sucked when it came to manual labor.

We had been camping for a while now. Everywhere we looked we somehow ended up in the woods. It was the best way to not be discovered. It had been rough at first but I had really grown to like it. The outdoors, the sky, my thoughts. Though my mind wondered a lot the camping we had been doing was doing wonders for me. I felt closer to the guys but I also felt closer to myself.

"This is fine and all but one day we will do it right." He reached over and squeezed my hand. We were closer but still no where near what we use to be. He cared and even loved me but he couldn't put me first, not right now.

"Sounds good." I sighed again, trying desperately to find some information in my mind that could help us.

"We'll find both of them." I turned to him and couldn't help but be marveled by how certain he sounded and looked. "It won't be easy, and there's certain to be damage, but we will find them we have to."

It was then that for the first time I truly saw the bond the four held with each other. How could they not? They fully needed and loved each other in a way I had never seen before. No matter what there was nothing that would keep them apart. Victor had been trying to make them his, to make them what he wanted. His biggest mistake was putting them together though. Rose, Dimitri, Christian and Adrain were unbreakable.

"I know." He looked back at me and smiled.

"Well now lets go save those hot dogs from Adrain." I looked back and laughed.

Adrian was over the flame with a pack of hot dogs he was about to just throw in. We managed to save them and eat hot dogs and canned beans. It was no luxury meal but it worked. It was all that much better having it with the boys under the stars.

I felt a little better but there was still some negative vibes in me. I worked my best to stop them. I needed to stay positive and on track if I wanted to be of any help. We had a small plan but I wasn't sure it was going to help. I kept remember a time so long ago when Rose had helped me. An impossible plan, or so I had thought to get Christian to like me.

Rose always had told me even then that if you made a plan and worked with it it would always work out. She told me there would be some detours but to never give up. I smiled remembering that Rose. I missed her, but I knew I would get Rose back, but just like us all she would never be the same. After everything none of us would ever be the same, but that was ok. In the end we would have each other and that was all that mattered.

_Fast Forward_

Two days later we landed back in Russia. Spiradon and I had originally left because we knew we needed help. But now he met back with us. He had called us assuring us he had a location and so we had left our camp in Turkey to go back to Russia. I was excited, well knowing we would be getting somewhere. Spiradon had sounded too sure to be wrong.

"There's a rather large house in the woods an hour from Norvosik. It's unlisted and as far as anyone is concerned no one lives there." We we were now in a car driving to said house. Spiradon was informing us on what he had done. "But I sent some men to scope it out. They saw people. More specifically they saw Dimitri leaving the house and coming back a few days later."

"So they are there?" I was trying to hide my excitement but it was hard not to be.

"This was a couple of days ago. So I am to assume they are still there." I nodded, knowing two days was a long time to leave Dimitri without tracking.

But if he had been in that house the whole time, there was no reason for him to leave. Plus I knew it wouldn't be easy to keep moving with Rose with him. If she was still with him. It was our fear that her pregnancy was already found out by Dimitri. And we sadly had no idea what he would do once he found out.

"This is it." We parked a mile away from the house, and the plan was to sneak up on foot.

It was mid day and we thought it would be best to go now. Oddly enough the boys informed me that in a place like this night time would be when they were the most active. I trusted them. I had to. I just needed this to be over.

As we snuck closer I was a little thrown off. There was blood on the small gravel path. What was more worrisome was that it was fresh. Even in the sun it had no time to dry up. With shaking hands I followed the boys with my gun in front of me.

We found a door open and creeped in. I was worried and anxious until I saw Adrain holster his gun. I was shocked, why would he put his weapon away? There was sure to be a need for it in a place like this. There was no way Dimitri was alone.

It only took a moment for me to take in the scene before me. We had walked from the back kitchen to the main foyer. And here too there was blood. There was blood and bodies, they were everywhere. At least 15 lifeless men and women laid across the room. All had one gunshot wound, to the head.

"It's like that upstairs too." I jumped as Christian and Spiradon walked behind us. I hadn't even noticed they had gone to scout upstairs.

"There's nothing alive in this place." At his words I panicked, were they dead.

"Don't worry princess they are not here." Spiradon caressed my cheek like a father would, but then his words hit me.

"What do you mean they aren't here?" I was mad, they were suppose to be here had we been lied to.

"They were here, but by the looks of it we were only a couple hours too late. I found clothes, Rose's. And Dimitri's duster. Paperwork is everywhere. They left in a hurry, apparently after doing this." My hands that still were up holding my gun fell to my sides.

"Liss." I looked up at Christian and he smiled. "This seems like a bad thing but it isn't. We are only a couple of hours behind, we can do this."

All I could do was nod. I needed to believe him, and he looked so confident. Even Adrain seemed in a better mood. I had no idea why, but I was sure they would inform me of everything soon. For now I tried to keep calm, no bodies meant they were still out there. And if they were still out there I would keep looking.

 _ **First off thank you to all who reviewed! It means so much to have you all be enjoying this story. Thank you to all who have read and continue to. And also thank you for having faith in me! I know sometimes I worry you all with my cliffhangers, but I assure you I will never let you down!**_

 ** _So what did you think? They almost had them! Will they find them? Will it be on time?_**

 ** _Luka update: My little man is bilingual! Haha I am Puerto Rican and my Husabnd is a mixed white man (Ha sorry I had to) So I am very proud to say his vocbaulary is now 50% English and 50% Spanish. I am trying to get him to talk both, in hopes that some day he will be fluent. Either way I am one proud mama!_**


	20. Chapter 20

I was getting really pissed off waking up like this. I hated that I was being controlled, and even more so by Dimitri. But he didn't know he wasn't as in control as he hoped to be. Waking up had shown me that the medication was wearing off, and even better the ones he gave me weren't working. But I did not give him any reason for him to think it wasn't working.

When I had first woken up after the fight I was fully aware that we were somewhere else. I was also aware that Dimitri's father, Nathan was still alive and with us as well. To my amusement Dimitri had hog tied him and gagged him and stuffed him in a corner. He wasn't happy about it, though there wasn't much he could do. In his pacing Dimitri would kick him every once in a while to take out his frustration.

A day had barely passed but I could tell something was wrong. Dimitri was becoming erratic, pacing, holding his head, even talking to himself. He kept walking up to me simply touching my cheek and then going back to his pacing. I had no idea what was happening, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared, I didn't show it though I couldn't.

"We have two days Roza. Then we need to decide when to go?"I looked up from my spot on the couch confused.

"Decide to go where?" He stumbled over to me an eerie smile on his face.

"Back to Victor of course." Panic surged through me.

"Why I thought it was you and me." I grabbed his hands but he pulled away.

"No everything has to do with him. We need to go back to him, he needs to fix this." I studied him and watched as he had an internal war.

Even after going against Victor's orders. Even after keeping me and those men from him he still was loyal to the man. Dimitri had been doing what he wanted, but he also had been working for Victor. In my haze I had forgotten that at the end of the day everything led back to that evil vile man.

"But what about me. The baby?" He smiled now turning back to me.

"He's going to take care of everything Roza. You just have to join me." My eyes widened. He wanted me to willing join the dark side, he was insane.

"I'm not joining that man." That pissed him off.

He stood up quickly flipping over the coffee table. He paced some more, kicked Nathan but then hit the code to the door and left. I simply sat shocked. I had no idea what was going on in his head, and that was nerve wracking.

The Dimitri from just a few days before had been a lot more cool and collected. That Dimitri had a plan and was going to run with it. I needed to find out what happened while he was away. I groaned not knowing how or if I would ever find out. I hated being in the dark and I also hated how limited I was. I felt like a wild animal trapped in a cage.

A whimper from the tied up pile named Nathan caught my attention. I rolled my eyes, the guy had been all tough trying to attack me, but he was a blubbering mess now. Dimitri had not even been able to get in that much damage. At least I didn't think it was that bad, not for all the shit he had done.

I looked away but then my eyes snapped back to the man. A crocked smirk formed on my lips, I had a plan and that mother fucker was going to help me. I had to stop myself from bouncing where I sat. But this was it, I had somewhere to start, and this useless man was going to help me, nothing better than someone who had nothing left to lose.

Standing up and inching towards the man my mind started to become even clearer. I had been in a haze for god knows how long, and I was happy to finally be getting myself back. I loved Dimitri and I would want to be with him forever, now I knew I didn't want it like this. I wasn't weak, and he wasn't either. We weren't the people we were, and I needed to get away before he brought me back to the man who could make me lose myself completely.

"You know, I could help you." I stood over Nathan his one unswollen eye staring at me. "But you're not going to like it."

He gargled a bit and I knew he wanted to talk. I rolled my eyes, letting them snap to the door. After not hearing anything for a few more minutes I took off Nathan's gag. I sat near him but far enough that he couldn't touch me, not that he could the way he was tied, but I had to be careful.

"Listen to me before you speak. Is that understood?" My eyes bore into his and he didn't even dare speak. He nodded his head, his one eye watching me like I was his savior and in a way I was going to be.

"I need to get out of here and you're going to help me." He opened his mouth but I snapped my fingers in his direction causing his mouth the clamp shut. "Now I have you out as a bad man. You abused my friend and his mother. You fooled one family I cared about and took advantage of them. But you can start answering to your sins by helping your grandchild."

Nathan's one eye widened as he looked down at my stomach. It was then that I saw something else I had missed before. He was an asshole but deep down he did care for Olena, and his children with her. Greed had over taken that love at one point. Money blinding him.

"It's impossible to get out of here." His voice was soft, almost as if he felt bad telling me this.

"Nothing is impossible. Were you awake when he brought us here?" He furrowed his brow but then he followed my train of thought.

"Yes, we are about an hour away from the other mansion. Deeper into the woods though." I smiled. I was getting somewhere. An hour from the house meant at least three from the city. But I could use the woods to my advantage.

"Did you see the inside of this house?"

"Yes, I saw everything." My smiled widened even more.

I had a plan slowly forming. And the more I talked with Nathan the more I knew I had to take the chance. I was fearful he would turn me in, but I knew it would be a while before Dimitri would even want to talk to him. I needed a few more things, but I was well on my way out of here.

My smile faded as I thought of what I had to do though. I wanted to take Dimitri with me, but I couldn't. For now I had to think of myself and my baby. I had to get out before the shit hit the fan, if it hadn't already. I just hoped it would all work out.

 _ **Happy day to all! I hope everyone is having a gorgeous day! I am from the United States and I am sitting here trying to distract myself from the election, I am nervous, scared, and so much more!**_

 _ **Thank you to all who read and reviewed the last chapter. Pretty soon this will all be combining!**_

 _ **So what did you think? Will she get out? Will Nathan actually help her? How will Dimitri react?**_

 _ **Luka update: This has been going on for a while, but I am still in awe by it, Luka loves cars! Actually anything with wheels. He pushes them around going "vroom, vroom" he also really likes rescue trucks so he now mimics the sirens! My boy is getting so big!**_


	21. Chapter 21

It took a few hours for Dimitri to come back. When he came back he seemed calmer, thankfully. He even managed to give me a smile, it was no where near his old smile but it was something for me to hold on to. I knew soon I would leave and I had no idea when I would see him again. Because I would do everything to see him again.

"You look beautiful my love." He sat near me on the bed, his eyes roaming around it.

He had taken Nathan out of the room the moment he came back, but thankfully had just put him in the living room. He had even been nice enough to untie him and tie him back up on the recliner. I was even more shocked when he had fed him, though it had been rough and the sandwich had mostly ended up on his lap. At least Dimitri was being a little more civil, it only added on to my confusion.

"What do you think we're having?" He worked his way up the bed hovering over me where I lay against the headrest.

"I think it's a boy." I let myself get lost in the moment. If I only had so long left with him I could at least pretend.

"Hmm." He inched closer his lips lightly touching my cheek. "What if it's a girl?" A giggle formed on my lips at the thought.

"I don't know. I never imagined myself raising a girl, I don't think we'd be good at it." I frowned as I thought more about it.

It was the truth though. I liked dresses and make up but only used them when needed. I much preferred the way I was now. Sweats and a t-shirt, it was actually how I remembered my old self. The person I use to be use to like to dress up at well, but she much preferred being comfortable. She. Liked that and spending time with Dimitri, the memories I now held hurt.

"It's a good thing we have guns." I swatted at his shoulders but didn't get offended I would certainly defend my child.

As Dimitri kissed my collar a thought passed my mind that had not in a long time. Ivan. I already had a child, one I had no hand in raising. How would he feel about having a sibling? Would he grow to hate me and Dimitri because we had not been there for him? Would he ever forgive me for leaving again without even meeting him?

"What's got you down my love?" I looked up at Dimitri's eyes as he lifted my chin up.

"Do you ever think about Ivan?" His brow furrowed some and then recognition followed.

"We can get him Roza. We can be one big happy family." I nodded my head a tear betraying me as it fell down my face.

A happy family. With everything that had happened I didn't believe that was going to happen. Dimitri and I would never be together after I left. There was no turning back. Dimitri would kill me if I tried to leave, and I would defend myself. One of us was certain to not make it out of this. The thought broke my heart, but it was the truth. He would not let me go without a fight, a fight I would have to win in order to save myself and our child.

"I promise you Roza." I let myself get lost in the moment.

His lips slowly found mine and to my surprise the kiss was soft. I kissed him back willingly taking the moment to say good bye. I didn't want to leave him, every fiber in my body ached at the thought, but I knew I had to. I had to look at the big picture, and right now that was he unborn baby inside of me. If I stayed with Dimitri I had no idea what would happen to the baby. I didn't like that, Victor would never again take anything else from me.

My hand inched under the comforter as my other hand drew him closer. Nathan had told me where Dimitri kept my sedatives hidden. I had grabbed one hoping he wouldn't notice it was missing, he hadn't even thought to look. But I took my chance and knew this was what I had to do. I pulled it out into the open sinking further into the kiss.

"I'll always love you." I pulled away and Dimitri looked at me confused.

I quickly pressed the needle into his neck pressing the liquid into his system. But somehow Dimitri managed to grab my hand before I could finish. I panicked knowing I needed him to have all of it. He yanked my hand away the needle hitting the wall, the glass vial shattering and the rest of liquid sliding down the wall. At first I thought nothing was going to happen but as I scattered to my feet Dimitri stumbled to go after me.

He shook his head trying to shake the effects but he was losing. I backed to the door fumbling for the door handle. My eyes never left his as he staggered closer to me, fury was clear in all his features.

"Come here." I shook my head no and opened the door. "Roza don't leave me."

The way he said the words hurt. They cut so deep I almost ran towards him. My decision was made for me as Dimitri fell to his knees before me. I let go of the door handle and walked up to him. He had fallen completely to the floor his eyes fighting a battle to stay open.

"Don't go."

"I have to. But I'll come back for you." I stole one last kiss and walked away without looking back.

I made it to Nathan and untied him. He looked through the door and saw Dimitri down, an almost pleased look crossed his face and I got angry.

"Don't you dare fucking enjoy this." I grabbed him by his neck slamming him against the wall. It was easy since he was so weak. "Now put the code in."

Nathan had watched Dimitri enough times now to know the code and he put the code in quickly. The house was smaller than I had thought but that was a good thing. The bad thing was that it was night time. As we stepped outside the night air chilled me to the core. I looked back at the house hoping that the dose of sedative that Dimitri had gotten would be enough. Cause if not he would find us before we made it too far.

"We should go through the woods, we will be harder to track." Though I hated he thought of being lost in the woods, I knew Nathan would stay with me simply because he was weak. At least I wasn't alone, even if the company sucked.

 _ **Sooooo this is the start to an escape! Is Rose going to make it? Was it a good idea to bring Nathan? Will Dimitri catch up to them? So many questions! I am so excited for this!**_

 _ **Luka update: "Oh! What's that?" Is Luka's official first sentence. He asks it all the time, all day long! His curiosity is spiking and truly is an amazing thing to witness!**_


	22. Chapter 22

We had been walking for what seemed like days. My lack of exercise and movement was coming back to bite me in the ass. It didn't help that I was practically dragging Nathan through the woods. I wanted to just leave him but I knew I had to get him back. I hated the man, but I was certain he would be of some use to Abe. And any and all things could and would help to bring Victor down.

My mind went back to Dimitri and how much longer he would remain unconscious. I had calculated that the sedatives he had given me before knocked me out for a few hours, but I had barely gotten any into him. I internally chastised myself for not doing better. I was slow and uncoordinated I knew that much, but I had thought I would have done better. Maybe if I hadn't let myself get caught in that kiss, but how could I not. It wasn't every day you were trying to run away from the man you loved.

I couldn't let that get to me though. I had hoped for the darkness to cover us but it seemed as if nothing was on my side. The moon had risen, a full moon, and it was huge and bright. Any other time I would have been happy and enthralled but it, but it was laying a clear path. One I worried Dimitri would easily spot. Hopefully he was still knocked out, or maybe waking up confused. I suppose it would take him some time to find our trail, but once he did he would know exactly where we went. He could be sleeping, or perhaps he was on our tail.

That thought alone had me hurrying up. It was not easy but my hand touching my small bump was all it took. I needed to do this, I had no choice. I had to get away as far as I could. The only problem was I was starting to lose hope. I had no idea where I was going, or how long it would take. An hour drive was far much longer as you walked, in the woods dragging a fucking full grown man.

"You need to leave me." I stopped in my tracks and stared at Nathan.

"We made it this far we keep going." He sat on a rock and shook his head.

"If you want to get away you have to leave me behind." I laughed at the irony coming from this man.

"You're telling me after all this time you're suddenly becoming self sacrificing? I don't buy it one bit. Now get up." My voice was firm, I extended my hand but he refused to take it.

"Rose you know as well as I do that I'm holding you back. I'm a shitty man but even I know when my time has come." I rubbed my eyes and looking around. A light snow covered the forrest floor.

"It's freezing if I leave you you'll die. The only thing keeping us alive is us moving." I tried to pick him up but he pushed me away.

"I've done a lot of shit in my life. I think it's time I do something selfless. Go Roza." My pet name off his lips felt wrong, but it also reminded me of why I was leaving. "Don't try to rationalize it. You dragging me is leaving a clear trail for him to track. If you leave me now he will find me first. He will question me, try to get something out of me to find you. By the time he figures I myself had no idea where we were going he will be far enough behind you."

"I'll get help and come back for you." I hated the man but if I wanted to change any I knew I had to do something to try and save him.

"There are bigger things to worry about than coming back for me. Now go." I gave the man one last look before I turned and left.

I knew he was right, that I had to leave him, but it still bothered me. A decent person wouldn't leave someone else to die. Was I even considered a decent person anymore. As I tried to figure out which way to go my mind raced. I had no idea who the fuck I was anymore, but I did know I didn't want to ever be the Rose, the number 2, Victor had made me into. My hand rose up my fingers touching my Roman numeral two on my neck. He had branded us, like cattle. He had herded us out to kill and taught us what he wanted. And we just like cattle followed. I shook my head in disgust.

I had to hurry up because I had to find Victor and tear that man to fucking shreds. He had done this to us. Not only had he taken our old lives away, he had taken everything from them until now away. I was going to have a future if I could help it and it was going to go the way I wanted it. I would have this baby, get to know my son Ivan. I would be the mother that I was suppose to be. It would be hard but I would do it, because it was a part of me.

I found myself on top of a small hill. The moon wide and bright on top of me. I really had wished it would go away, but there were barely any clouds in the sky. I looked out and was shocked at the amount of wilderness that lay before me. I had no idea where to go from here. I somehow wished I had taken the road, but I knew better. I put my head down but something caught my attention.

If I squinted I could see lights. City lights. That was all it took to lead me forward. I headed towards the lights no matter how far they seemed to be. I pushed between power walking and running. I knew by now the sedatives had worn out. There was no way he wasn't on his way to me. I had to be faster I had to get somewhere and fast.

My thoughts haunted me, my mind playing all sorts of games with me. Every croak and twig cracked caused me to stop and look around my surroundings startled. I was panicking and I knew it. I knew I had to calm down, but even in the middle of the Forrest I felt like a caged bird. No matter the free space it wasn't enough. There wasn't enough room between Dimitri and I right now.

I stopped to settle myself my hands on my knees. I was tired hungry and scared. I didn't ever recall being this scared. And I hated it because I was scared of the man I loved. I knew things weren't normal, and in no way was he the man he was and could be but he was still Dimitri. Deep down inside it was him. I just wished he would fight a little harder.

"ROZA!"

My name echoed through the trees and open air loudly. I snapped up to stand in an instant. He wasn't right on me but he was close. Too close. Why had I stopped to settle myself? How had he been so fast. I knew for a fact I had a hell of a lead. Was the man taking fucking speed.

"Roza! If you come now I won't be mad." The words came from all around me. So I did the only thing I could think of I ran.

 _ **I know, gah why would I leave it there? Because the next chapter is going to bit intense and I wanted to make sure it was solely a chapter about Rose and Dimitri fighting, running, and doing well Blood Promise like things haha.**_

 _ **So what did you think? Will he catch her? Will Nathan survive?**_

 ** _Luka update: He's acting two before he's two... The last few days have been filled with tantrum, and screaming, and kicking and throwing things. My sweet boy is being a pain in the ass! Haha_**


	23. Chapter 23

His voice followed me no matter how fast I ran or which direction I turned in. It was as if I was stuck in a maze, and I was caught in a loop. No matter how much I moved or ran I seemed to be getting no where. I could tell he didn't know where I was just yet, but his constant yelling of my name reminded me that 1. He was still close and 2. He wasn't going to give up.

I wrapped my hand around the knife I had found in the house kitchen. I hated that I didn't have something else, something more. But in the hurry I was in I was only able to stumble on the knife. And I had noticed instantly that it wasn't even that sharp. The only thing that assured me was that at least I had something. It wasn't much but I needed something if he got too close.

"Roza my love I just want us to be together forever." My feet slipped as I heard the words my heart breaking with every syllable.

Together forever. It was all I wanted, all I needed. After fighting the medication Victor had us on I thought we could be together forever. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I had imagined things a lot different than they were. In the world I saw I had not been pregnant running through the woods trying to get away from my murderous man.

I cursed Victor again to hell. I seriously could not wait for the day to find that man and give him what he deserved. The pain and suffering I had gone through and still continued to endure would be nothing compared to what I would do to him. I'd start by fucking clawing his eyes out. God I hated that man more than anything in this fucking world. It was men like him that made this world into the mess it was in the first place.

"Roza I'm growing impatient!" I stopped completely not expecting him to be as close as he was.

I looked around and saw a shadow, judging by its size I knew it was him. I stood frozen hoping he would not see me. As if someone was looking out for me the moon hid behind the single cloud that had been lingering in the sky. I could have cried. It gave me the advantage in needed. The only problem was Dimitri was heading right towards me. It sadly was time to take a stand.

I looked around and saw a branch that was low enough for me to reach. With all my might, knife between my teeth, I pulled myself up into the branch. I prayed it would hold my weight and not groan in protest, and to my luck it stayed silent. I stood and leveled myself patiently waiting. Dimitri was so busy looking around at the ground to see my tracks he forgot to look up.

He seemed to notice his mistake as my tracked ended, he barely had started to look up when I took a leap and landed on him. He had not been expecting it so his body slammed into the ground hard. I made sure he was in even more pain as I grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground. I knew instantly it wasn't hard enough when he gripped my hands and tossed me aside.

"I gave you your chance." He stood up and ran towards me. I barely was able to jump aside.

"Please Dimitri." My pleading did nothing to stop him from getting up and charging at me.

"You're coming with me!" He pointed a finger at me and I caught the look in his eyes, he was furious but he was determined. My worse nightmare was coming true. It had come to the point where I had to choose between him, or my unborn child. And there was no doubt what I had to do.

I turned without thinking and started running. I never wanted it to come to this, to the point where if need be I had to kill Dimitri, but he was not giving up. If he brought me back to Victor nothing good would come out of it. Dimitri thought it was for the best, but the man had already taken one child away from me, and something told me this one would not be spared like Ivan had. No Victor was now too desperate to not push what he wanted for so long. And if he could not use me he would dispose of me.

"Stop fucking running. I will catch you. I always do." My feet stumbled as I noticed he was only a few feet behind me. I pushed to run faster, but he had always been faster than me.

My body ached in protest telling me I was working to hard, but if I slowed I was be done for. I heard the sound of water and without thinking ran towards it. Something about the sound soothed me, and I hope near it I would find an answer. I was so caught up in the sound that I failed to notice there was a small hill. My feet slipped from under me and I slid down painfully so. I tried as well as I could to cover my stomach and when I got to the end and felt to abdominal pain I sighed. It was short lived though as I looked up the hill and saw Dimitri making his way down a lot more gracefully than I had.

I stood up only to find that I had a limp, the pain shot up my leg but I pushed. I had for so long lived with doing things in pain, that even though it fucking hurt it was not going to stop me. I was only able to run for a few minutes before I found myself at the source of the water sound. A river was flowing in the forrest, wide, dark, and it taunted me. There was no way I could cross it, aside from it being freezing, the waters seemed to run deep, and the current was fast. I knew for a fact I would never make it.

I looked around in a panic, I was even more worked up when I could not see anything. It was dark as could be with way for me to see which direction I should head in. I looked behind me as a twig broke to see Dimitri's shadow getting closer. I swore he wasn't even trying, it was like he knew Ihad no where to go, no where to hide and he was right.

As if someone was looking out for me the moon moved from behind the cloud. I was running before I even put two and two together. About a half a mile down the river there was a bridge. It was easy enough to get on, and I could only hope it meant there was a road near here. I ran fast now my feet soaking into shallow waters. my feet were numb, my breath coming out in long hard pants. My chest was tight as the cold air fought with my lungs, but I could not stop.

As I got closer to the bridge I could see that it was not going to be as easy as I thought it would be. In order to get to it I would have to climb a hill a little steeper than the one I had fallen down. I was about to stop until I heard another set of feet splashing into the shallow waters as well. I was not ready to give up. I couldn't.

I hurried my pace and started my climb up the hill. Only this one was muddy, I was slipping and sliding more than I was gaining. I refused to give up though, and slowly made my way up. In a poor move I looked back but thankfully saw Dimitri was having a hard time as well. And thankfully for me his height was working against him. He was practically crawling up the hill while I could still stand.

Inch after inch I made my way, and finally made it to the top. Looking around I cringed seeing the bridge. It was broken and worn, and in no way was this thing used. There would be no road near here. I walked towards it and could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. I had made it so far, and was going to lose. I was going to lose it all, because Dimitri was not going to stop. I made my way to the railing and slowly started to climb it. I stood looking down at the dark waters, it was the only way to make it stop.

"Roza don't." I looked back to find Dimitri standing a few feet away his hand extended towards me.

"Why?" I looked into his eyes begging him to tell me what I needed to hear.

"Because I want you." A sob escaped my lips as I turned back to water.I was property to him, something he wanted to play with.

"Wrong answer." I let go and felt the feeling of free falling but it only lasted a few seconds.

Dimitri had somehow managed to catch me while I fell over, and he was trying very hard to pull me back over the railing. But I was not going to make it that easy. This was the only way now. If I took myself out of the equation I would be one less tool for Victor to use. If I did this maybe Dimitri would get mad enough to do something.

Luck was not on my side though, Dimitri with my flailing managed to pull us over. But that did not mean I was done fighting. I punched across his face and scrambled to get up, only to be stopped by him grabbing my ankle. I pulled my knife out and stabbed him in the shoulder, the action only causing him to react faster.

In an instant I was on my back with Dimitri laying over me. My eyes widened as he held a syringe over me ready to strike. I shook and kicked, and nothing seemed to work. The needle came closer and closer and I struggled more and more. I was not going to go I couldn't.

"Please Dimitri don't"

"It's the only way."

Suddenly Dimitri's eyes widened and the syringe fell from his hand down onto the bridge. I watch as it slid and fell over the bridges ledge. I looked back to Dimitri straddled over me, as he reached for his neck. He pulled something out, and fixed his eyes on it, and I did the same. It was a dart.

He fell on me, and I coughed at his weight confused. Everything started to catch up tome at once. My body shutting down little by little. I couldn't even begin to worry about what was happen, I knew what was happening. I had pushed myself too far and I was passing out. Just before my eyes closed I heard a yell from not too far away. I wasn't sure what it was but I could have sworn it was Adrain's gleeful yelp.

 _ **Sooooo what did you think? Do you think she really heard Adrain? Are they going to be OK? Let me know let me know... This part of the saga is sadly coming to an end soon. NO more than like 3 chapters!**_

 _ **Luka update... "Oh wow" and "cool" have been added to his list of things being said. He also began to bring me books to read a few days ago. He sits for hours now looking at books, making this bookworm mama soooo happy!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Adrian's pov

We had spent hours wondering around the frigid woods. And I won't lie I was fucking freezing. I was cold and pissed we hadn't found anything. Spiradon had sworn up and down that there was a small house somewhere in here, so far we had seen nothing but trees, and snow. It didn't surprise me thought Russia was huge. And a lot of it was woods, Forrest. It was gorgeous and any other time I would have been happy for it's vast lands.

It had been two hours into our searching that it had started flurrying. It really wasn't that bad but as it fell the air grew colder. And the silence that followed thesnow fall was deafening. It was odd how snow brought forth such silence, it made everything seem louder more intrusive. But even I had to admit it was quite beautiful. And the full moon was only adding to the beauty.

I stood for a moment on a small hill looking out. It had been a long time since I had felt such peace. I had many things swirling in my mind, many feelings conflicting with each other but seeing this quieted down the mess inside me. I had to stop and give thanks that I was given this moment in life, because I truly wasn't sure how many more I would get.

I squinted faintly and could just barely make out the lights of the city. I didn't even know which direction to head in. We had broken apart an hour before hoping to cover more ground. I had walked miles and came across nothing. Partly due to the fact that the snow was probably covering all the tracks.

It didn't stop me though. I would walk through this Forrest and hundreds more to find them. They were my family, my friends. And there wasn't much I wouldn't do for them. They had done so much for me never quitting or giving up on me. I was stepping up and making sure I would do the same for them.

"Good night moon."

I walked down the hill taking everything in. I could have sworn I had heard something running but shook my head when I listened again and came back with nothing. The flurries soon started to fall slower and within minutes they had stopped. A blanket of snow covered everything though and the temperature stayed the same.

I walked on and found myself almost slipping down a steep hill. Slowly working my way down I was able to hear water running. I knew it was a main River, I just had not thought I had walked so far. I wondered if I was anywhere near the bridge Spiradon had pointed out in the map. I looked around as I made it to the bottom.

At first I didn't see it but then it came into view. The bridge from here looked sturdy but Spiradon had warned us if we came across it that it was old, and hadn't been taken care of in years. The harsh winters probably had not helped it any either. With nothing else to do but try and look for clues I made my way closer to it.

I would have been faster if I could walk through the shallow waters but my boots sadly were not water proof. They had done wonders in the snow but I wasn't going to push my luck, the last thing I needed was freezing wet feet. I wasn't in the mood to lose a toe.

I groaned as I saw that in order to get on the bridge I'd have to climb a pretty shitty steep and muddy hill but I hoped getting up there would give me a view. It was set pretty high up and I hoped that maybe with the moon shining so bright I would be able to see something. I didn't know if I was close to the house but it didn't hurt to see.

As I made my way up to the bridge the moon took cover behind a single cloud.

"Really?"

I asked the sky rather loudly but decided to just relax for a few. I was working myself up for no reason. There was no way the moon would stay that long behind the cloud. If I waited just a few minutes it would come peaking out and give me a bit of sight.

So I simply slowly walked across the bridge. I made my way to the end but still the moon hid. It seemed like this wasn't going to help. So I kept walking, though slower than before. I felt like I was missing something but I had no idea what. Suddenly I heard it. It was clear as day. A man screaming, water splashing.

I turned quickly making my way back to the bridge when a loud snap and pain shot through my leg.

"Fucking shit!"

What the fuck? I looked down seeing I had stepped in a hunters trap. To make matters worse the damn thing was bolted to a tree. Though it hurt like a mother fucker I worked to try to get it off. I worked even harder when the tone of a female voice made its way to me.

I knew it couldn't be Christian and Lissa they had gone separate ways and had told me through the ear piece I had that they had wondered into two different things. When a scream of a man yelling no hit me I took out my gun and shot at the rusty chain. It broke and even though it hurt like a bitch I ran with the trap still around my booted foot.

I got to the bridge and thankfully the moon was now shining brightly over it. The duster gave him away. I watched as Rose scrambled to get up but he grabbed her by the foot, my gun was now aimed high. It all happened so quickly. Rose stabbed Dimitri and he flipped them around so he straddled her.

I threw the gun down now 10 feet away taking out my dart gun. Without thinking I aimed for his neck and pulled the trigger. In seconds he was down and fallen.

"Yay!"

I rushed faster hoping and praying Rose was alright.

"I found them! I repeat I found them." I screamed in the mouth piece still not believing I had just stumbled into them.

"Where are you?" Christian's voice was strong but you could hear the question in it.

"At the bridge. I'll send you the coordinates.

I ran towards them the fucking trap clanking the whole way but I didn't care. The first thing I did was send Christian and the others where I was but I quickly pulled Dimitri off Rose. I looked down in fear as I saw her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Had I missed something. I started to freak out until I noticed the small puffs her breath was making in the cold. She was Ok? Or more she was alive.

Both her and Dimitri were covered in mud. IThey were cut up and they looked frozen. I took off my scarf and jacket and wrapped Rose in them. I took my gloves and hat and put those on Dimitri. I knew it wasn't much but I couldn't start walking with them. And I knew Spiradon had a four wheeler that would make this faster.

Soon enough the sound of the engine hit me. I still couldn't believe we had gotten them both. I had no idea of their condition but we had them. I just hoped what ever damage had been done wasn't permanent.

 _ **Wish I could leave a positive note, but, I feel like shit. Besides being sick, everything just sucks... Until next time**_


	25. Chapter 25

It had been a long time since I had dreamed. I mean I suppose I dreamed all the time, but it was the first time I could remember the dream. It was the first time in a long time that I longed to stay in the dream. Because my dream was a lot better than what I was going to have when I opened my eyes. Once I opened them I couldn't go back to the safe cocoon of my dream world. Nothing would be realistic, but it sure as hell would be real.

So trying to be brave I forced my heavy eyes open. It took longer than it should have but it was like my body wasn't ready, like it matched my mind and just wanted to dream some more. But they opened and soft light hit them. White was all I could see, even when things came into focus. I did notice however how soft the bed I was in was though, how warmth engulfed me. But even with the comfort I could feel pain.

A constant throbbing came from my ankle. My ribs hurt when I breathed in too deeply. And my head, I could actually feel a vein throbbing in my temple. Even though my body felt like shit I couldn't help but be happy to be alive. I was alive, and still in the game. I remembered everything and that gave me hope, I just had to figure out where the fuck I was.

"Do you remember the first time we met, not in training but at the coffee shop." I looked today the the side to emerald green eyes, I wanted to sob I was so happy.

"Yea." My voice was raspy but he understood.

"I thought you were gorgeous. I saw you and thought fuck I need that girl." We laughed slightly and he reached taking my hand in his. "You have always been a force to reckon with. But it was that fire, that will to live that always even when you forgot who you were, shone through."

"How's the..." I trailed off placing a hand on my small but growing bump.

"Perfect. Didn't even look rattled. Little bugger was dancing when they checked on him." I laughed but then looked at Adrian kind of upset.

"You said he." He grimaced but then smiled.

"I mean you're only like 15 weeks so it's not too certain, but he kind of had a thingie between his legs. Sorry." I wanted to be mad but being alive and having my unborn child alive was enough for me to forgive him.

"I see we both got foot injuries." I pointed to his foot and he cringed.

"I stepped on a bear trap. Damn thing went right through my fucking boot. Those boots were Chanel." I laughed loudly well knowing he was more upset about his boot than his probably mauled foot.

"Where is he?" He seemed to know immediately who I was asking for and he leaned back into the chair he had been sitting in next to me. I knew the feeling, I hated to ask but I just had to know.

"He's locked up." I sat up quickly, ignoring the pain.

"What? Why?" I started to throw the comforter off me but he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He isn't himself yet Rose. We tried giving him the medication to stop it. It, it's not working. And Robert has found the cure for his newer medication, but he thinks his medication has been modified."

I sighed falling back on the bed. I had to think on the bright side. At least we were both here, with people we trusted, people who would keep us safe. For now I had to just go with the flow, I needed it. I needed to simply let things be. They were not perfect, but when was anything ever perfect.

"Where are we?" Adrian stood up and slid into the bed next to me, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Turkey." I knitted my eyebrows and he laughed. "Abe seems to have a surplus of homes."

"Old man is full of surprises. Is this off the grid." My main concern was to make sure we would be safe, from now on I had to take care of myself.

"Yes, very. No one knows anything but those directly involved. Abe, a few trusted guardians and us. No one knows we are here."

"Good. So do we have a plan started?" I wanted to at least start forming something.

"Well, in a month or so the Belikov's are coming. A month after that your mother. Then we wait." I pulled my hand away shocked.

"What the fuck are we waiting for?"

"Rose your like 15 weeks pregnant. And we know better than to think you don't want to be part of the downfall to that man. So we wait until you have the baby. We do missions here and there to get more information, but we need a plan. A good solid long and detailed plan." I hated that he was right.

"Am I a part of any missions?" He chuckled and turned to look me in the eyes.

"Everyone said no, but I told them to at least throw you a bone now and then." I slapped his shoulder, but was happy I was at least included.

"How bad is he? Dimitri." I had to know what we were working with.

"He's not good Rose. He screamed for hours. Threatened us. That was nothing we let him. But." He looked at me trying to put his thoughts into the right words. "He's not ok. He's been talking to himself. Rambling and ranting about nonsense."

"He started to do that a week or so before we left the first house. I think all the medication is getting to him. Maybe being off them will make it better." I knew it was a shot in the dark but it was better than losing hope.

"Robert says it's withdrawals. Says he was given so much his body is freaken out. It sucks seeing him like that."

"I'm just glad we have him back. Though I'm worried about the side effects, what's going to happen to him when and if they wear off." I hoped more than anything that this wasn't permanent.

"We will do whatever it takes. Robert has been working nonstop. Taking his blood to see what he has. Giving him things to make him feel better. It will take some time, but Robert is so upset with Victor. I talked to the man and you could see how hurt he was and determined. So fucking determined to right as much as he can." I sighed.

"It's sad that he feels that way. That he feels like he needs to do something." Adrian nodded slowly and we remained in silence.

For the time being I wasn't going to get too worked up. I knew it was only luck that had kept me and my unborn son alive. Now I needed to truly take things into my own hands. I was somewhere safe and I needed to remain here, or at least if I did anything have it be safe. I wanted to help but Adrain was right we would have to wait cause I wanted part of the action.

I must have dozed off because I woke up later to a dark room, and no Adrian. Where once the windows had let in light now they taunted me with darkness. Something about it made me uneasy. I stood up quickly and made my way to the door, after finding a way to limp without further hurting my ankle.

Out in the hall I could tell I was not alone. A light shone under a door, and without thinking I went towards it. The darkness had sparked something in me and I really didn't want to be alone. Knowing where I was, I was certain it would be safe to be in the company of anyone here. And also knowing who they were I knew they would provide me with the company no questions asked.

I opened the door making sure whoever was in there knew someone was coming in. Slowly lifting my head I caught a shadow sitting near a fire place. By there posture and drink I knew immediately it was Abe. I also couldn't see anyone else drinking alone by a fire other than him. Adrain preferred to drink alone in his room where no one would interrupt.

"Ah Kiz, so good to see you." Abe stood up and walked towards me.

All I had ever remembered about

Abe was that he was strong. He always held himself together no matter what, it's what made him a great leader, a feared man. But now, I could see the man behind the zmey. He looked older, broken, and there was so much emotion in his eyes. I closed the space between us knowing we both could definitely use a hug.

He held me tightly stroking my hair gently. I never had a father, never knew the love of a father. But in that moment I got life times worth of love. Abe really did care, and I couldn't even imagine what the man had been through. He was forced out of my life for 18 years, and right when he got me he lost me. Our relationship had been complicated back then and it was no different now. We were older though. And wiser.

"I feel like you're constantly slipping through my fingers Rose." He pulled away his fingers lightly pushing hair out of my face, then settling to cup my cheek. "When I first found out I was a father I didn't know what to do. Then again the decision was made for me."

I sighed well knowing my mother had hidden us to keep us safe. And though I understood what she had done, and how scared she had been I resented her for keeping me away from a loving father. I had no doubt that Abe would have stepped up, taken care of me and loved me. But the past was the past for a reason. I had Abe now and that was all that mattered. I suppose you never were too old to need your father.

"But I hear I'm going to be a grandfather again." I chuckled through some tears that escaped. "You know you and Belikov keep having kids like this and I'll have an army of grandchildren."

"I truly think after this I'm done. I mean Rose Hathaway can only handle so much." His brows furrowed and he moved closer to me.

"Mazur, your last name is Mazur." I fill out laughed and it felt so good.

"I'm pretty sure it's Hathaway pops. I've seen my birth certificate." He waved me off but pulled me to sit on the couch across from him.

"We changed it." I looked at him slightly confused at why they would do that. "Eddie, you, and Mason all have my last name. I wasn't their while you'll were young but I'm here now and nothing is stopping me from being the father I need to be."

"I don't blame you." He smiled softly at me and leaned back in his chair.

"I know kizm. You all welcomed me into your life in different ways. But you did it and you had no obligation to. I'm just happy to have you back. So happy." My father swirled his drink and finished it quickly, settling his glass down on the floor.

"I want to see him." Abe's eyes snapped up to mine a scowl forming on his lips. "No I have to."

"You know he's not well."

"I know but I have to see him. Maybe I can talk to him." Abe reached over grabbing one of my hands in his.

"He's not ok Rose. He's mad, angry, vengeful. He wants to kill us all. And he's extremely upset about you." I pulled my hands away.

"I don't care I want to see him." My father fell back in the chair again but this time in defeat. He knew better than to deny me.

"Come on. Robert will tell us if now is a good time."

Little by little my father helped me downstairs. We ended up underground, through a door hidden in a wall. The space was cold and sterile and the closer we came to the lab down here the more I shivered. I shivered because my mind flashed back to Victor's lab. The tests, the torture. It all lived inside me, and it now haunted me.

I came to a complete stop when I saw a cold metal slate table.

 _Flashback_

 _"We told you to listen." My eyes snapped to the side coming to meet Victor's cold ones._

 _Before I could answer him a current ran through me. It had happened to much to me now that I knew what was happening. Electric shock therapy as they liked to call it. It caused me to shake and be in pain, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. It seemed stronger today though, cause the mother fuckers had put me on a metal table._

 _The electric shock stopped and I found myself panting. Over and over my mind asked why this was happening to me. Was my son Ok? Was Dimitri? Christian or Adrain? I had just given birth days before and I was being tortured, screamed at. I longed for death, for all of this to end. But every time I passed out I hated that I woke up. I woke up and it all started all over again._

 _Victor asked me time and time again to pledge my allegiance to him. To say I would do anything for him. I never agreed, but it was getting harder and harder to not agree. If I agreed I knew it would all go away, what I did not know was what it would be replaced with. Would he lock me away, kill me._

 _I had no idea._

 _"I think it's time she take the medication." I turned my head slowly to catch Victor and another man. The concrete sterile room made it hard to breathe._

 _"It's too soon Victor." I watched as Victor slapped the man._

 _"You will give to her and soon. Other wise what I've done to her will be nothing compared to what I will do to you."_

 _End flashback_

"Rose." My eyes snapped up to Abe's worried ones.

It was then that I noticed I had stopped. I was crying. And breathing hard. My mind had wondered to a time before. A time when all Victor had done was torture me. He had ripped my child out of me. Taken me days afterwards and electrocuted me, cut me, threw my in ice baths. And this basement looked too much like that place from so long again.

"Why does it look like this? Why would you do this?" Anger filled me as I shoved at Abe. He looked confused and reached out for me but I stepped away.

"What are you talking about Rose. This is set up how Robert needs it to do his research." I shook my head fast trying to rid the thoughts of my past.

"The lab in New York was set up just like this." My voice was soft, hurt lacing every word.

"Oh god Rose I'm so sorry." Abe wrapped me in his arms even though I tried to get away. "Nothing and I mean nothing bad will ever happen here. I didn't even think it would be the same. It just is set up this way so Robert can replicate what he was doing over there. It's not the same."

I met his eyes as I stepped out of his embrace. I felt silly. I knew better than to think Abe would do this on purpose. A lab was a lab. And really there was nothing to it. A desk, a table. Chemicals lined a wall. But that metal slate just held so many bad memories for me.

"It's ok I over reacted." I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. "I need to see him."

Abe looked like he wanted to tell me something but decided against it. He nodded his head and started walking again leading me towards the back of the room, where a single door was. I knew what was behind it, though I wasn't sure if I was actually ready. I kept telling myself that I would have to see him though. That I just needed to make sure he was alive and as well as could be. I was even prepared for what was to come.

My father entered a code and the door opened slowly. Behind the door were bars though. But I could see clearly into the room. It held a small bed, a toilet and a sink. Though it was simple it was far from a jail cell. There was room to move and I even noticed a small window on the ceiling that no doubt showed the outdoors. Sitting on the bed was Dimitri his back to the wall.

"Dimitri." The name slipped from my lips before I could stop it. His shoulders tending immediately.

"I said I didn't want to fucking see the bitch." The words hurt, but what hurt most was the tone in which they were delivered.

"Dimitri please." I found that I had closed the space between me and the bars my hands reaching for him.

"This is all your fault." He swung off the bed and quickly made his way to me. "You messed everything up. We could have had everything."

"We still can." He laughed but it sounded cruel.

"I don't want anything to do with you." I swallowed and my hands recoiled towards me. "When I get out of here I'm going to make you pay."

A noise left me and I had no idea what it was. I knew he wasn't himself but this was nothing I had ever seen from him. I had seen him angry, upset, sad, happy. But what he held towards me was hate. The only thing I had ever seen him hate was Victor. And he was looking at me just like he had him. Except this time he held no hate for Victor, he hated me for stopping him from working with that man, that devil.

"Please Dimitri come back to me."

"You lost me a long time ago. And I can assure you, you're never getting me back." With one last fleeting look he turned around and went back on the bed.

"Kiz come on." Abe pulled at me but held on to the bar staring at Dimitri's back.

"I love you Dimitri and I'm not giving up on you." He turned at me words and looked me up and down his eyes landing on my stomach. Hope filled me.

"I've given up on you Rose. Love fades. Mine has." And without any other look he turned away from me leaving me to fall to pieces.

 **I know I know, its been a few weeks. I started this chapter right after the other one, and could not seem to get it out. Honestly it was mostly because I did not know where I wanted the chapter to go. This is leading to the next part of the saga and I want it to be perfect. Though I am sure it is not. Ugh**

 **What did you think? Will Dimitri come back to Rose? Will she be able to bring him back? Next chapter will be a lead into the next part. Everyone will be at the new house. And it will be a bit of a time skip...**

 **Luka update: The shrimp has learned how to say "no" and how to use it... "Do you want eggs Luka?" "NO!" "Luka its time for your bath." "NO!" "Luka give me that." "NO!" "Luka leave that alone." "NO!" Fun times in my household.**


	26. Chapter 26

I sighed again as I tried to pull myself up from my spot on the floor. This had been my second attempt. Even though I still worked out, and remained active things were getting harder for me to do. At eight months along I was small, apparently smaller than I had been with Ivan. But it did not make my task of getting off the floor any easier. I had been trying to pick up a pencil I dropped but instead had ended up on the floor, the pencil lost under my dresser.

Months had passed, time going by far slower than I had wanted to. At first I was able to help out the boys by going out on missions. I had taken the time to enjoy beating the shit out the people we questioned. I hated to think of it but I knew then my time out on the field was going to be short. That and we did not want anyone knowing and or finding out I was pregnant. So now I remained in the house with the computer geeks. I sucked at it but at least I tried. I mostly looked over information. But I could only sit and read for so long. That was why when I wasn't doing that I spent time with Ivan. My dear Ivan.

At first it had been awkward, at least for me. Seeing him for the first time shattered my heart for more than one reason. He was gorgeous, strong and so very smart. He had his fathers eyes, hair, nose and lips. Not to mention his height. He was five almost six and was well over 4 and a half feet tall. He was lanky and giggly, but he was perfect. And he loved me, god that child loved me more than I ever thought anyone ever could. And it was unconditional. I had heard that was how children loved, but I never thought he would feel that way for me. I had been absent for so long. Dimitri was apparently spending time with him as well. Ivan talked about him a lot, and it made me happy that at least Ivan could be in his life.

Ivan hugged me, kissed me and told me he loved me on the daily. He wanted me included in everything he did. He accepted me for the way I was, he even knew when to give me my space. Ivan was perfect. And though it hurt to look at him, to compare him to his father I too had learned to love him. I hated I had missed so much of his life.

Even that was made better by all the photo albums and videos my family had taken. Everything was in these books and laptop. Not a moment had been missed. And I spent all my free time looking at his past. Learning who he was. And the boy he was, was amazing. Dimitri and I's family had raised him so well. They raised him just like Dimitri and I would have. And they never withheld information about who his parents were.

Dimitri was, well better. As well as one could be after what he went through. The medication had taken months to wear off, but it had. Though it left its scar on him in more than one way. He was still going through withdrawals, but what haunted him the most was his memories. He had refused to talk to me or even see me, but I saw it the few times I could sneak a peak at him.

He was helping us with our plan, but he helped when I slept. He was dead set on avoiding me, and it hurt. The further along in my pregnancy I went the more I felt the need to have him by my side. But he never was. I had cried for hours when the baby had first kicked. Victor had already stolen so many moments from us, and this was just one more. I hated to admit it but I was mad at him. Mad that he hadn't come to me as he got better. I could have helped him. And I would be lying if I said I didn't need him.

Dimitri was still not trusted though, even though I had fought for him. He wasn't allowed to leave the house, still watched every moment of every day. I had screamed at Abe a dozen times but he insisted it was for the best. No matter what though I could never talk to Dimitri. I had tried, time and time again. But it always ended the same.

Dimitri would tell me to go, to leave him alone. The worst was that he would remind me that he no longer loved me. He swore to take responsibility for our children but that was it. He lived his life on auto pilot and there was nothing anyone or anything could do to change his mind. I knew this because almost everyone had tried.

Tonight though I couldn't sleep. It was well past my normal bedtime but I was restless. Little bugger was active as could be. And seeing as he too was his fathers child he was big. Too big for my small belly. It made his kicks hurt more, and it made for me being uncomfortable all the time. But I loved him. I talked to him all the time, I enjoyed having him in there. Because inside of me he was safe. Having him inside of me I could pretend some day Dimitri would come back to me and everything would be alright.

I walked out my my room softly, figuring a snack might help me fall to sleep. The baby was only this active if I was hungry. And I did feel as if I could eat something. I could hear chatter in the dinning room so I quietly made my way to the kitchen. Ten minutes later I had eaten a small sandwich and drank a glass of milk.

I turned to leave but something felt weird. I heard a small sound that almost sounded like a pop. But what got me was the wetness on my legs. I started to feel ashamed thinking I had peed myself when reality kicked in seconds later as a sharp pain shot through my stomach.

"Ow fuck." I hadn't meant to say it but the pain was nothing like I had ever felt before. I mean I suppose I had had a kid before but the memories of that seemed blurry.

"Oh no." I grabbed my belly this time as another contraction hit me, panic engulfing me as I remembered I was only eight months along.

"Rose are you ok?" I looked over to the doorway Spiradon looking at me worried.

"I think my water just broke." His eyes looked down at the small puddle and then back to my face as another contraction hit me and I bent over in pain.

"Ow it's too soon." My voice rose even higher and a few other guardians came into the kitchen.

"Go wake Olena up her water broke and she's having contractions two minutes apart." Spiradon barked out the orders but kindly held my shoulders as he assessed me.

"But it's too soon." I looked at Spiradon in fear.

"It's going to be ok. We have everything we need here. You and the baby will be fine." I went to answer him but pain hit me again.

This time when I looked up I found Dimitri standing in the doorway looking at me with wide eyes I had no time to think about how I felt as pain shot through me again. This could not be happening. It was too soon. Things weren't fixed between Dimitri and I. I wasn't ready.

"It's too soon. It's too soon. I can't do this." Spiradon had been leading me along but I had forced him to a stop. "Make it stop!"

"Look at me. It's all ok." I shook my head no as I grabbed my stomach in pain my legs almost giving in under me. Another pair of arms caught me though. Dimitri's.

"No, no. Please everything is so messed up he can't come now." Tears fell down my checks and Dimitri now stepped in front of me.

"Look at me Roza." My eyes met his at the sound of my nickname, it had been so long since I had heard it. "It's going to be ok. We are going to get through this."

I let this comfort me, even though I knew it was a lie. There was no us. But for now I was going to pretend. I would let that thought comfort me because if I didn't I wouldn't be able to do this. I had to stay strong for my unborn son.

Hours later I lay exhausted on a bed holding my baby boy. He was perfect. And not just because he looked more like me. He was healthy, 6lbs and 5 oz. he fed a lot, and opened his eyes whenever he could. He was perfect. And in this moment I felt happy, I felt hope. I had to, that little boy needed me. And so did Ivan. No matter what I would be there for them both.

"Can I hold him?"

My gaze met Dimitri's as he made his way into the small room that had been furnished just for this. He had been there throughout the entire labor, he had held my hand, and had whispered encouraging words. He had even kissed my temple the moment the baby had been born. But after cutting his umbilical cord he had vanished. Three hours later he had come back though.

"Of course he's your son." He slowly came closer and held his arms out where I placed our now sleeping son.

He looked down at the small baby with a smile. His eyes outlining every part of his face. He took the baby's hand in his and seemed to be comparing it in size. The baby looked tiny in Dimitri's arms. But at least Dimitri looked happy. Even if I could have him it was wonderful to know our sons could.

"He looks like you." He kept his eyes on the baby as he cooed at him as our son opened his eyes to see his father for the first time.

I let the moment sink in. Everything was messed up and crazy but this wasn't. Our baby boy was here and healthy. Ivan was happy and healthy too. We had a lot to do but hope filled me. It might have been all the hormones but I felt full of hope. Now I felt like I could take on the world. And though I wanted to enjoy this moment I still thought of Victor. He hadn't won, and he never would.

"What will we name him?" Dimitri asked suddenly, his eyes made their way to mine and I was surprised to see such emotion.

"I like Luka. It means light." He looked away from me and studied the baby again.

"Light. Our little light. My Luka." A tear slipped out and down my cheek but I refused to feel ashamed by it. I had this moment for forever now and it was beautiful.

 ** _Happy holiday season to all! I hope all of you are doing well and are happy. I want to thank you all for your support and love. If you had not guessed this is the end to the third part of this saga. I am already fast at work at the fourth installment.._**

 ** _So what did you think? Do you think Dimitri will come around? Do you think the plan they have is going to work? And yes of course I had to name their baby Luka... It is afterall a great name!_**

 ** _Luka update: "Mama" his favorite word/name at the moment. "Mama, more." "Mama, ni ni" "Mama, mama." Mama!" Haha well at least he knows who I am!_**


	27. Chapter 27

The new part is up! It is called Assassins Assailant. Sorry it has taken me this long! Thank you for your support and love! Now go and enjoy!


End file.
